Cuanto más durara nuestros corazones?
by Missy Lkristn
Summary: Est ficc.... ummm pues es U/A... o sea actual.. XDD.. si gustan entran y lo leen pero estan advertidos que tienn que leer primero lo del autorrr jojojojoo Es un AnniexTerryxCandy Jajajajaa raro? nooo.. ntoncs ntren a verificar si no se equivocaron jujuju
1. OBLIGATORIO!

**U/A:** Hi.. hoy les traigo una historia salida de la época de la historia real jejejeje es todo a la época actual.. tengo mis parejas definidas pero pido paciencia para ponerlas juntas.. porque comenzare con una confusión total jajajajaaja no tiene nada de la serie de Candy candy.. es mi propia historia desde el comienzo hasta el fin.. pero si en algunos casos.. me sale igual a la serie jajajaa pura coincidencia..xD

**Algunas aclaraciones… **

**Anthony **tiene como primos a **Archie y Steev**.. como también Anthony tiene un hermano jejeje en los próximos capis.. sabrán quien es..

**Annie** es la mejor amiga de **Terry**… después de haberse separado de Candy lo conoció..

**Karen** es prima de **Terry**.. de parte madre.. los cuales no están separados…xD.. y pues al final Karen, Patty y Annie se conocieron primero.. después viene candy

**Candy** tiene como prima a Annie como también.. **Eliza y Neel** son primos de ellas pero lejanos.. =O

Aquí todos felices con su family .. ningún problem con sus familys.. xD

Jejejejee.. hi hi.. pues aquí como ven mi historia no es normal jajajajaa.. primero habrá confusiones extremas habrá parejas inimaginables pero después se arreglaran las cosas poco a poco todo al tiempo… en la vida real.. no todos encontramos nuestra pareja ideal sin cometer errores no??.. jejejeje pues como ustedes ven.. aquí primero comenzamos con Terry y Annie.. los dos son amigos del alma se quieren mucho .. pero ese cariño lo confundirán con algo más.. pero ya verán del odio al amor hay un paso jajajajajajaa.. ya verán por quien lo digo…

Karen ya me imagino que ya saben quien es no.. jajaja karen Claise.. jejeje pues en este fic se encontraran muchas cosas diferentes a la historia real.. pero como siempre nuestras parejas preferidas.. xD… este es mi primer capitulo y lo hice largo jejejeje ya que a mi me gusta leer y a veces me da pica que lo hagan corto jajajjaa.. así que saben que a veces lo haré largo como también corto.. pido tiempo para cada actualización.. pido sus consejos como buenas lectoras.. pido que sean sinceras con sus opiniones pero no groseras jjejejee.. acepto opiniones y partes para mi historia.. realmente nose como lo haré jajajaja pero ya se me vendrá a la mente.. pero eso si digo soy una fanática terry y candy jajajajajaa.. así que ya saben chicas pido sus opiniones … se ….

Despide su amica.. April..

Advertencia: Jejejeeje chicas si a algunas de ustedes les parece que hay muchas lisuras pues disculpen.. =P.. es que lo hecho se lo merece.. y como no soy nada calladita.. xD pues tratare de mejorar esas partes..-_- jejejeee… además estamos en la actualidad… XD


	2. Confusiones

**Advertencia: Por favor mis queridas lectoras les pediré de favor que si no han leído lo del Narrador es mejor hacerlo ya que si no lo hacen no entenderán algunas partes como también se confundirán.. así que.. advertidas ya están.. xD **

**Capitulo 1: ****Confusiones**

**Hace**** 10 años…**

_Siempre se le venia __a la mente ese recuerdo tan grato para ella.. ese chico.. su príncipe.. recordó como se entero que su prima Annie se iba a los con sus padres por unos años y no sabría cuanto.. se entristeció tanto.. que lloro y corrió y siguió corriendo hasta perderse en ese bosque tan grande y hermoso… se tiro a la tierra y lloro hasta cansarse.. cuando alzo la mirada.._

_Vio a un __niño que la miraba de una manera tan tierna que pensó perderse en esos ojos celeste cielo… pensó.. "que lindo" mente ingenua de 6 años… _

_Cuando en eso sintió una mano acariciarle la mejilla.. y ella sonrió.. _

"_Te vez mas linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.. princesa.."_

_Ella sonrió mas para su príncipe y se levanto.. _

"_quien eres"_

"_soy un príncipe__ – dijo el sonriendo.. – y tu mi pequeña princesita por que llorabas.."_

_Candy le contó todo sobre su prima.. _

"_y que haces aquí.. __ aun somos jóvenes tenemos muchos años que seguir .. tu y tu prima son muy cercanas y se volverán a ver princesita no llores.. sonríe y despídela con una sonrisa que no se vaya llevando con tus llantos de recuerdo.."_

**En la actualidad **

Candy abría su lapto para ver algún mensaje .. mañana partiría rumbo a su nueva escuela estaba feliz por fin la vería.. vería a la hermana que siempre quiso tener..

Tenia muchos mensajes nuevos y en uno de esos.. había uno de Annie..

**Querida candy.**

**Hermana mañana vendrás!!! Después de tantos años.. vendrás a mi escuela aunque es muy estricta pero te acostumbraras; yo llevo un par de años en esta escuela y te digo que hay chicos recueros jajjjajajaa Candy te extraño tanto!!!!.. Sabes Karen y Patty están muy curiosas de saber como eres… jejejejee pero ellas todavía no saben como eres… es sorpresa… así como tu tampoco sabes jajajaa.. bueno sabes.. los chicos también son muy curiosos piensan que tu eres una mujer Ogro jajajajaaa.. Terry es un majadero pero aún así lo quiero mucho… paran apostando en como serás.. IMAGINATEE!!!! Que desfachatez.. **

**Candy solo quisieras que trajeras dos tapones para los oídos para mis noches ya que últimamente el ruido por las noches se ha hecho mas fuerte jajajajaa.. tu sabrás a que me refiero... Bueno hermanita te dejo descansar ya que me imagino que debe ser de noche por aya.. byee..**

**Te quiere**

**Annie**

**PD: Saludos a la nana Ponny dile que la quiero mucho… y que espero verla.. =)**

Candy – hermana.. tanto tiempo… mañana será el día.. mañana después de 10 años nos volveremos a encontrar.. como serán tus amigos – decía viendo todos los mensajes de Annie donde le hablaba de sus amigos

Pony que era una anciana que criaba a candy y Annie desde muy pequeñas era de mucha confianza para los padres de ambas…

Pony entrando – Candy….. dormiste toda la tarde ahora debes alistar tu maleta yo te ayudare..

Candy – Annie te manda saludos..

Pony sonriendo…

Candy abrazándola – Pony tu vendrás conmigo.. cierto?

Pony - no mi niña pero las iré a visitar de vez en cuando a ti y a mi otra pequeña.. Candy recuerda que donde iras.. es el Colegio Real de San pablo no es cualquiera..

Candy suspirando..

Pony – niña eres hermosa espiritualmente como físicamente.. no quiero que te lastimen.. te e enseñado todo lo que se ahora ahora te toca a ti sentirme orgullosa de ti.. quiero que seas sabia en tus decisiones.. piensa antes de actuar y no te vuelvas una egoísta candy, pero mi pequeña te digo todo esto para que seas mas fuerte pero eso no evita que pierdas tu felicidad a costa de otros.. me entiendes..

Candy - No.. no entendí lo ultimo.. Pony tu sabes que nunca dañaría a nadie..

Pony – algún día lo entenderás mi pequeña – acariciándole - tienes ya 16 años.. y tienes mucho para vivir..

Candy sonriendo – y tu también pony..

Pony – no mi niña .. yo ya viví demasiado tiempo.. pero eso no impedirá que este al lado de mis dos bellas Ángeles.. toma – decía dándole una carta

Candy – que es esto?

Pony- Es para mi angelita perdida..

Candy entendiendo – esta bien.. se lo daré en cuanto llegue.. se alegrara mucho ya que hace mucho no ve tu letra .. solo hablan por el Messenger..

Pony sonriendo – enseña a Annie lo que te enseñe.. ayúdala a ser mas fuerte.. – derramando lagrimas..- te extrañare.. mi pequeña.. ahora mejor ve a dormir.. que ya es tarde y tu vuelo sale temprano..yo haré tu maleta..

Candy abrazándola y llorando – esta bien..

Ponny saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa..

Candy se tumba a la cama- cuantas cosas me esperaran en ese lugar….- mirando al techo de su ventana..

**Cole..**

Patty - Annie debes estar contenta.. – decía sonriendo al ver a su amiga toda pensativa sonriendo..

Annie - sabes… después de tantos años.. la volveré a ver..

Patty – sip.. me imagino que debe ser súper buena onda por lo que me hablas de ella.

Annie - claro.. aunque el dice que debe ser como las demás.. pero yo le dije que no.. que ella nunca caería antes sus encantos.. jajajajaa

Patty – jajajaja.. como siempre.. de creído.. pero eso lo veremos mañana..

Annie – ahora debemos ir a cenar que nos dejaran sin nada.. además los chicos a de estar esperándonos.. – decía sonriendo..

**Caminando**

Patty – cierto donde estará karen…

Annie – de seguro ya debe estar con ellos..

**Llegando al comedor..**

Las dos caminaron hasta que encontraron como Karen las llamaba.. como siempre esa bella pelirroja estaba al lado del elegante..

Karen – chicas porque tardaron tanto acaso estaban hablando de la hermanita de Annie..

Annie mirándola con cara de reproche – karen!!! No te metas con ella..

Jajajajajajaa.. como siempre annie saltando por su hermana – decía una voz a su espalda..

Annie – no te metas en esto terry…

Este abrazándola – vamos annie no te amargues que te salen arrugas..

Annie ignorándolo – no es de tu incumbencia.. ahora cenemos..

Patty – terry déjala en paz sabes.. que no le gusta que se metan con ella..

Terry - cierto Annie.. hasta ahora no nos has detallado como es tu hermanita como la llamas .. por ultimo no sabemos ni su nombre..

Karen – sip.. llevamos años en este internado y hasta ahora solo sabemos que es tu hermana..

Annie – bueno realmente hermana de sangre no es… sino que realmente es mi prima.. pero nos criamos juntas somos hijas únicas.. así que nos tomamos mucho cariño.. ella es como mi hermano mayor jajajajaa..

Archie- porque.. hermano..

Annie seria – pues ya no hablemos mas de eso.. mañana la conocerán.. se darán cuenta como es.. – decía retirándose…

Patty – karen.. te quedas.?? – decía levantándose..

Karen – nop .. me voy con ustedes.. – decía levantándose y despidiéndose de todos

Terry – pues y ustedes no abrieron la boca . que acaso le comieron la lengua o que.. – decía mirando a su comida mas concentrado en esta

Anthony que se había mantenido callado junto con Steev – jajajaajajaaa es que me da gracia cuando Annie se amarga..todavía recuerdo cuando la conocimos..

Steev – es cierto.. aunque el que tiene mas tiempo con ella de conocerla.. es terry..

Terry sonriendo- cuando la conocí era muy tímida y callada .. teníamos algunas cosas en común a ambos nos gustaban la tranquilidad y la naturaleza.. aunque no tanto en común tenemos.. pensándolo bien.. pero si algo que nos unió mas… los dos odiábamos a la fea de su prima Eliza..

Steev – esa chica no tiene remedio..

Terry – es una zorra.. en toda palabra.. esa mujer es muy astuta en todas sus conquistas..

Anthony- uhmmm…. Terry.. tu no sientes nada por annie… siempre paras con ella… además siempre la defiendes de todos.. y no dejas que nadie se le acerque..

Terry mirando a otro lado – es porque todos los que quieren con ella son unos perros mal paridos.. que no saben el valor de esa pequeña joyita – decía sonriendo

Archie – jajajajaja por favor terry… ella no es una santa.. ella sabe como defenderse por algo es la mejor amiga del mas codiciado Terrence Grandchester.. obvio que se le pego algo de ti.. por algo la conoces 8 años..

Terry - pero… ella no es tan fuerte como aparenta archie.. además tu no sabes nada ella así que cierra tu pico.. – decía mirándolo con fuerza..

Archie – jajaja.. ok..

Steev – pues yo creo que hay algo..

Terry parándose de pronto… - basta… ella es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que hablen de ella así..

Anthony que era el mejor amigo de este – cálmate terry.. no estamos rajando de ella.. solo decimos que lo que tu sientes por ella es algo mas.. pero bueno cambiemos de tema… mejor hablemos de tu supuesta cuñada terry.. jajajaja

Terry – diablos Anthony deja de…

Steev – ya ya.. chicos no hay que pelear..

Terry – maldita sea.. de seguro a de ser una fea.. sin gracia.. y demacrada..

Archie- pues nosee… yo pienso que será una mujer muy elegante.. y de una buena postura..

Anthony – uhmm.. yo piensa que a de ser una chica alegre y buena gente.. como Annie, por algo la quiere demasiado..

Steev – es cierto.. pero en verdad no sabremos nada hasta mañana.. y a ti terry .. Annie nunca te hablo de ella..

Terry – pues si.. me dijo que era chica que la apoyo en muchas cosas.. y que la quería como un hermano ya que era mas fuerte y valiente.. así que digo que a de ser una de esas.. forzudas todas con musculosas .. totalmente una grandulona con músculos jajajajajajajajajaaa…

Archie – hay que pena.. yo que pensaba que a de ser una de esas chicas mas delicadas.. y finas..

Anthony – jajajajajajaa tanto así.. que imaginación la tuya terry.. bueno eso lo dejaremos mañana.. veremos a la forzuda de la hermanota de tu querida Annie..

Terry parándose de pronto – ya termine mi cena.. me retiro..

**En el cuarto con las chicas..**

Karen – vamos primita.. lo siento..

Annie – karenn!!!!!!!!! Deja de llamarme asii..

Karen – Jejejejee ok ok.. pero.. me perdonas.. Annie no es para tanto..

Annie – karen.. cuantas veces te he dicho que no seas una regalada..

Karen – es que a mi me atrae mucho ese chico..no pude soportarlo tenerlo tan cerca jejeje.. así que bueno. Nadie se muere por un besito..- decía riendo y sacando la lengua..

Patty- Karen pero sabes que el es un mujeriego al igual que su querido de Annie

Annie – de que querido hablas patty..

Karen – jajajajajajaa… de quien mas de tu amado Terry.. no me digas ahora nada que siempre que los veo están juntos..

Annie – oye ustedes que tienen.. el es como un hermano para mi nada mas… además el no es un mujeriego como Archie..

Karen- oye Archie tampoco es un mujeriego el no tiene la culpa de ser tan rico y que las zorras de este internado se le tiren.. pero no se preocupen que ahora voy a estar yo para espantar a esas zorras sin gracia..

Patty suspirando – chicas.. vamos ya es tarde.. mañana será otro día ok..

Annie – cierto le iba a decir a terry que me acompañe mañana al aeropuerto para recoger a Candy..

Karen – Candy.. asi se llama..

Patty – que lindo nombre..

Karen – uhmmm…

Annie sonriendo – jejejeje se me salio.. pero chicas no le digan a los chicos quiero que sea una sorpresa para ellos.. ya que ellos piensan que es un ogro.. jajajjaa

Patty – bueno no solo ellos jejejejeje ..

Annie saliendo – bueno chicas las veo mañana.. voy a ver terry..

Patty – ten cuidado con la superiora..

Karen – vamos primita!!! Tu puedes.. cometelooo!!!!..

Annie – KAREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karen – Jajajajajajjajaaa…

**Terry estaba en su cuarto pensando..**

_Diablos porque siempre me molestan con Annie.. es cierto que la quiero mucho.. pero siempre que la veo con un chico y recuerdo que hace unos __días a ese chico le vi con otra me da un coraje que siempre termino rompiéndole la cara.. se que es por protegerla.. pero últimamente Annie se me acerca mucho será que ella… no lo creo.. a de admitir que es muy bonita.. delicada .. fuerte aunque no tanto como aparenta.. a veces es muy débil.. pero a sabido salir adelante sola.. Annie.. mi pequeña protegida.._ – pensaba sonriendo

Lo que no sabia es que Annie pensaba casi lo mismo.. mientras caminaba al cuarto de Terry..

_Demonios.. si me abraza de nuevo__?.. detesto cuando lo hace porque siempre me siento protegida con el.. pero no quiero depender de el… además yo lo quiero como a un hermano pero el se me acerca demasiado .. los chicos me molestan con el.. no será que… no lo creo. No quisiera lastimarlo.. pero.. yo lo quiero un monto.. – _decía sonriendo cabizbaja – _no lo lastimaría.._

Lo que no sabían los dos es que estaban en confusión por culpa de las jugarretas de sus amigos.. pensando que ellos dos sentían mas de lo que aparentaban..y habían decidido darle un empujoncito… aunque unos que otros mejor no se metían…

Annie entrando despacio al cuarto de Terry..

Annie – terry estas hay..

Terry sorprendido – Annie que haces aquí..

Annie sonriendo.. y sentándose en su cama – es que quería decirte que si mañana me podías acompañar al aeropuerto…

Terry tomándole de la mano – Annie.. jajaja sabes que esa chica ni la conozco.. será mejor que vayas tu para que así puedan hablar mas.. yo seré un estorbo hay..

Annie - terry.. – decía sorprendida.. – tu nunca serás un estorbo para mi .. – decía ahora sonriendo – tu siempre estuviste a mi lado en todo momento.. aprendí mucho de ti. Te quiero mucho y quiero que seas el primero en conocerla … ella es muy especial para mi..

Terry viendo que era sincera – gracias pequeña.. – decía ahora abrazándola – pero dime quien es mas especial para ti ella o yo..

Annie separándose de el.. – terry por que dices eso.. los dos son especiales para mi..

Terry mirándola – Annie hace 10 años que no la vez.. a de a ver cambiado.. no tienes miedo..

Annie sonriendo – No.. se que ella es la misma de siempre.. fuerte y valiente como la describo..mi hermana predilecta..

Terry – uhmmm.. y yo que soy para ti..

Annie un poco nerviosa..- _dios ayúdame en esto.. no quiero cometer un error.._ alguien a quien quiero mucho – decía ahora ella abrazándolo.

Terry – _Annie si esto lo que siento por ti… este cariño que te tengo. Y esta sensación que siento.. nose que sera.. pero se que no me gustaría verte dañada _Annie.._solo hay una manera de saberlo_

En eso Terry.. la toma en sus brazos y le da un beso a la sorprendida de Annie..

Annie – _dios que es lo que hace terry.. no quiero hacerle daño.._

Terry – _porque no me avienta es que en verdad ella siente algo por mi.. _

Seguían besándose.. aunque no sentían nada.. solo el cariño que los rodeaba.. y la confusión que se hacia mas grande..

En eso terry la suelta..- mañana te espero a las 7 en la entrada yo te llevare..

Annie todavía no sabia como reaccionar – esta bien.. – y se paro como un resorte.. y se fue..

En verdad esa noche seria muy larga…

**Al día siguiente..**

Candy – pues… ya estoy aquiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!... decía alegre saltando con sus maletas en manos.. y buscando a su amiga..

Annie hacia lo mismo con Terry.. aunque este no la conocía así que no sabia a quien buscar.. y se separaron..

Annie caminaba de un lado a otro .. ya que el aeropuerto era demasiado grande y no sabia donde buscar se había retrasado.. pensaba que ya se había ido.. pero seguía buscándola.. hasta que se dio cuenta que Terry se había separado.. diablos pensó..

Terry caminaba como loco buscando a Annie .. corriendo y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien cayendo al suelo ambos..

Y PLUMMM!!!

En eso se escucha una voz..

CUIDADO CON LA MALETAA!!!!!!!!!...demasiado tarde la maleta callo en cabeza de este.. cayendo otra vez al suelo..

Candy – aushhh.. decía sobandose su parte trasera.. – pero que diablos…

Terry estaba furioso..ok era el colmo perdía a Annie ahora se topaba con una bestia y para remate le pegaba con la maleta en la cabeza.. – que mierdaa!!!.. se paro furioso… - agarro la maleta y la aventó..

Candy que le daba la espalda..

Terry – oye estupida.. date cuenta para la otra vez..

Candy al escuchar eso.. se paro furiosa.. – y tu quien diablos te crees para llamarme así atrevido. – decía ahora volteándose para mirarlo..

Los dos se miraron con cólera.. pero cuando se vieron a los ojos.. se perdieron por un instante hasta que alguien los hizo reaccionar..

Un niño que había ido a recoger la maleta de candy – señorita aquí esta su maleta – decía sonriendo..

Candy al ver al pequeño sonrió..

Y Terry la miro desconcertado.. nunca vio a una chica tan linda como ella.. y menos que le gritara de esa forma…y esa sonrisa..

Candy – gracias pequeño.. aunque sea hay caballeros en esta ciudad y no esta abundada de animales..

Terry al percatarse de la indirecta.. – ey que tratas de decir.. ee… además.. yo no soy la torpe que me tiro la maleta..

Candy – y yo no soy el ciego que anda corriendo sin ver con quien choca y gritarle en vez de pedir una disculpa..

Terry – yo no tengo porque pedirte disculpa… ok.. tu me golpeaste..

Candy- y tu aventaste mi maleta..y también me golpeaste..

Los dos se miraban con furia contenida..

Terry – mejor pecosa..pídeme una disculpa y te perdonare..

Candy ofendida – atrevido!!!.. yo no me llamo pecosa.. además no tengo porque pedirte disculpa

Terry – pues tus pecas están que saltan de cólera a cada rato jajajajajajajaa y además tu tienes la culpa..

Candy – ok.. tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con una mula..

Terry – así que la pecosa es también una atrevida..

**En eso..**

Candy!!!!

Allí estaba ella tan linda como siempre.. su cabello largo negro y esos ojos azulados.. tan linda y princesa como siempre.. estaba mas alta.. traía un vestido azul que caían a juego con sus ojos.. su hermana del alma.. la que tanto quería..

Annie!!!!!

Annie se sorprendió un poco al verla.. estaba mas hermosa que nunca.. su cabellera larga y suelta.. un vestido blanco corto.. y esa blancura.. su hermana.. tan hermosa.. la que tanto quería..ella corrió llorando .. y se encontraron..

Lloraron.. se abrazaron.. juntas.. se dijeron cuanto se habían extrañado.. las dos no dejaban de llorar.. y reían juntas.. era una escena hermosa.. parecían Ángeles..

Terry al ver eso se sorprendió un poco.. esa chica .. era.. la ogro.. y descuidada y horrible chica que pensó el que era….

Annie al ver a terry.. se sorprendió un poco ..

Candy al verlo – Annie vamonos… ya que aquí hay personas indeseables..

Terry al verla molesta por su presencia y como las pecas se le movían – jajajajajajaaaa las pecas se te están moviendo jajajajajaa

Candy – grosero..

Annie riendo y agarrando a Terry de la mano lo trajo con ellos uniéndose los tres..

Terry la abrazo..

Annie – Candy te presento a Terry el chico del que te hable..

Candy se sorprendió.. de cómo el la abrazaba a su hermana.. ese chico era el chico que ella pensaba que era un caballero y buena gente por ser tan bueno con Annie ya que por lo que hablaba ella se notaba que era una persona amigable.. pero el…

Terry – mucho gusto – decía tomándola de la mano, simplemente ella no seria la excepción de chicas que caían a sus pies.. – soy Terrence grandchester…

Candy mirándole de mala gana – Pues no digo lo mismo.. soy Candice White

Terry – jajajajajajaa.. veo que eres sincera..

Candy – Pues si..

Annie – que ustedes se conocían..?

Terry – exactamente no.. pero no importa – decía tomándole de la mano – vamonos..

Candy al ver eso la jalo con ella – Annie – decía sonriendo – vamonos…

Annie – eyy.. eyy vamonos juntos..

Candy – pero..

Annie – vamos candy..

Terry – no me digas pecosa que me tienes miedo..

Candy – patán..

Terry – Jajajajajajajaa..

Candy la jalo con ella – bueno entonces vamonos annie.. – mientras la tomaba de la otra mano..

Annie pensó – _son tan parecidos. Mis hermanos…_ pero de repente se le vino a la mente terry besándola.. se confundió…

**Llegando al colegio..**

Karen, patty, Archie, Steev los esperaban…

Al verlos llegar..

Terry ayudo a bajar a Annie le abrió la puerta… y esta sonrió .. todos los miraron..y después siguió candy pero esta fue la excepción .. terry no la ayudo ya que avanzo con Annie..

Cuando bajo Candy .. todos se quedaron impactados..

Annie – Chicos ella es mi hermana Candice White..

Candy sonriendo – mucho gusto..

Archie – mucho gusto mi bella dama.. – tomando su mano - me llamo Archie Crownbrell…- decía besando su mano

Candy sonriendo.. – Candice White.. pero llámame Candy

Annie presento a todos pero faltaba alguien..- Anthony donde se metió..

Steev – Su hermano lo mando a llamar dijo que nos alcanzaría después..

Karen – bueno chicos mejor es que mostremos a Candy su recamara ya que debe estar cansada.. – Karen no sentía celos por candy sabia que ella era una buena amiga por como la defendía Annie…

Candy – gracias..

Terry no hablo.. solo la miraba y no soltaba a Annie..

Candy – Annie ten esto.. lo envía la nana Pony

Annie al recibir el sobre rió un poco y le salieron unas lagrimas – gracias candy..

Todos fueron a cambiarse ya que dentro de unas horas.. tenían clases después se juntarían en el comedor..

**En la recamara de los hombres..**

Archie – en verdad que es muy hermosa..

Steev – y muy gentil..

Terry – es una creída.

Archie – jajajajajajaa… no le veo nada de eso..

Terry – van a ver que si.. es igual que todas.. después de unos días.. va a estar tras de nosotros..

Steev – no lo creo.. ella no es de esas..

Archie – pues esto me suena interesante..

Anthony entrando – de que hablan.. de la ogro..

Archie – jajajajajajjaaaa… Terry si que tenias toda la razón eee.. es fea..horrorosa… tiene músculos por todas partes jajajajjaa.. y lo peor de todo que es una demacrada tanto así que yo la quiero para mi jajajajajaajajajaa

Terry avergonzado – no molestes archie

Steev también reía..

Anthony – que de que me perdí..

Archie – de mucho primo.. – decía sonriendo.. – en verdad la supuesta ogro.. realmente es un ángel..

Steev – hermosa y gentil..

Archie – simpática y alegre

Steev – blanca y rubia… preciosaa..

Archie - y su sonrisa…

Steev y Archie – Aaaaaaa..!!!! – suspiraron…

Anthony – vaya les robo el corazón – decía riendo..- y tu que dices. Terry..

Terry – tiene pecas..

Anthony – Jajajajajajajaa nada mas dices..

Terry – tiene lindos ojos ok.. que mas quieres que te diga…

Anthony – a pues claro.. tu tienes ojos solo para annie.. jajajajajaa

Terry – ya comenzamos de nuevo Anthony..

Archie – sus ojos son hermosos..

Steev – siii son unas esmeraldas preciosas..

Anthony- vaya vaya… tanto así les impacto..

Terry – en verdad no es tanta cosa.. son unos exagerados..

Anthony – jajjaajaja.. no me digas terry que ella no cayo a tus pies como todas..

Terry – pronto lo hará.. ya veraz.. ella no será una excepción

Steev – ya te dije que ella no es como otras…

Archie – cierto.. cierto..

Terry – jajjajajaja

Anthony – y pues como se llama la supuesta ogro..

Archie/steev – Candy….

Terry – candice..

Anthony – lindo nombre..

Archie – ya se.. hagamos una apuesta inocente… después de las clases la veremos de nuevo.. y pues quien le quite la primera sonrisa o conversa ganara el juego.. y tendrá una semana sin interferencias nuestras.. pero a la otra nosotros si queremos podemos sacarle citas..

Anthony – jajjajaa pues te aviso que no somos los únicos chicos del colegio

Steev – sip.. por ejemplo tu hermano tiene casi a medio colegio tras de el… (hablaban de las chicas de su cole)

Anthony – cierto.. el resto es nuestro jajajaa

Archie – si pero el esta en un grado superior además este año termina… a nosotros todavía nos queda un año mas..

Steev – correcto..

Archie – bueno aceptan o no..

Anthony – bueno no es nada malo solo una sonrisa o conversa así que estoy..

Steev – yo también ..

Archie – y tu terry..

Anthony – creo que el no.. en fin solo tiene ojos para annie..

Terry – no molestes Anthony.. pues ok también estoy..

**En la recamara con las chicas..**

JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Karen- jajajajaja le tiraste la maleta a terry … jajajajajajjaaa

Candy – no fue a propósito.. además es un engreído..

Karen – jajajajajaa.. esta bien .. por idiota… es mi primo.. jajajajaja

Candy – Ups.. perdón..

Annie – jajaajjjaajajaaa no candy el no es así.. solo que estaba molesto..

Patty – de seguro estaba buscando a Annie…jajajajajajajaa

Karen – cierto.

Candy al ver como todo el rato lo molestaban con el – annie el es tu novio??

Annie sonrojada – no candy no..

Karen – pero no lo veo lejos..

Patty – pues en fin no es la única que le falta poco.. jajaja también Karen y el elegante..

Karen – sii.. candy tu lo conoces.. Archie.. a mi me gusta el..

Candy – aa.. es simpático, agradable y muy caballeroso.. – decía sonriendo..

Karen – sii.. es lindoo.. – decía haciendo puchitos..

Annie no hablaba.. no le caía el hombre..

Candy – y tu no opinas annie..

Annie – nada.. simplemente no me cae es un mujeriego..

Karen – no yaa… bueno sip.. pero vale aun así lo quiero..

Patty- jajajaja pero tenlo manejado Karen.. ya que al ver a candy ya se le salían los ojos.. jajajajaa

Karen – aishhhh que problema..

Candy – no no no.. yo no meto con el.. para nada.. es tuyo Karen no te lo robo.. no te preocupes por mi..

Karen – jajaja no te preocupes candy creo que los de tu tipo son como Anthony no como el..

Candy – Anthony??... quien es el..

Patty – es un chico encantador.. tierno.. amable.. bondadoso.. súper amigable..

Annie – en toda palabra es muy lindo y simpático..

Candy – aaaaa…

Karen – y pues el tipo de Annie es como terry..

Candy – que!!

Annie – No yaa..

Patty – pues terry no es como aparenta en verdad.. es muy buena gente, amigable.. alegre y simpático..

Karen – sipp.. mi primito es un amor de hombre.. además esta como quieren admítanlo..

Candy – pues no lo creo..

Karen - DIOSSSSS!!!!!!!!..

Annie – candy .. tu sabes que ..eliza..

Candy – si.. si se que ella esta en este instituto..

Karen – no te preocupes candy.. que yo te defiendo.. ratas como ella necesitan un buen golpe..

Patty – sip.. eliza es muy mala y engreída..

Annie – bueno chicas mejor vamonos a clases.. y dejemos a candy descansar .. por este día ella esta salvada de ir a clases..

Karen – cierto.. se nos hace tarde.. bueno candy mucho gusto.. ee

Patty – sip.. nos vemos en el almuerzo..

Annie – candy.. después hablaremos mas.. – decía abrazándola.. – te extrañe mucho hermana..

Candy – annie.. después hablaremos – decía sonriéndole..

Cuando las chicas se fueron … candy se ducho.. y se puso su uniforme .. ya que no le permitían estar con ropas normales dentro del colegio..

Candy salio de su recamara para caminar por el patio.. había un bosque.. y camino por este.. hasta que se encontró con una zona despejada.. era libre casi no había gente por hay.. el aire corría libre y le daba en el rostro… se veía toda la vista… todo era lindo… simplemente se sintió como en su casa.. recordaba como su nana la sacaba a pasear los parques y las colinas… esos bellos recuerdos .. simplemente su nana era muy sabia.. como la extrañaba.. había un árbol cerca lo escalo y se recostó a el.. ocultándose un poco del sol … descansando un rato en este..

Terry no dejaba de pensar en la noche pasada.. que tontería había hecho.. pero Annie. No se sentía ofendida ni nada.. le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado..

No entendía las cosas….. en un momento se le vino la pecosa en la mente y sonrió..

que apuesta para mas tonta…

**Continuara…**

**TOMATAZOS POR EL CHAPE DE ANNIE Y TERRY!!!!!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJJAJAAAAAAAA!!! XD pues como dije la historia esta salida de la realidad común xD.. así paciencia mis bellas lectoras.. =P**

**Preguntitas del año!!!**

**quien ganara la dichosa apuesta???.. como se conocieron Annie y terry??.. quien es el hermano de Anthony que se trae a media cole xD ¿?.. donde se metieron los hermanos Satán (eliza y neel) ??... como reconocerá Anthony a candy para ganar la puesta..??**

**Pues no esperen mucho de mi jajajaja siempre les dejare con la curiosidad por delante muajajajaa.. mentía.. si yo nomás quiero matar a la escritora cuando me dejan con las ganas bueno bueno… esto es el fic típico de lo real.. como si viéramos personas .. y como si yo estuviera escribiendo sus vidas a través de mi historia jejejee.. así que como la vida y el futuro no están a un paso.. cada uno lo construye.. así que aquí veremos como cada uno de los personajes construye su propio camino.. pero nadie es perfecto.. saben… cada quien comete sus errores.. nadie es un sabio predilecto.. cada persona conoce a través de sus errores.. o a través de lo que ven y conocen…un poquito de filosofía les puede servir.. xD**

**ApriL..=D**


	3. Entre Confusiones

**Capitulo 2 : ****Entre confusiones..**

**Annie entrando al ****salón **

- Annie primita querida.. tan hermosa como siempre..

Annie – que quieres ahora Eliza..

Eliza – Jajajajaja nada . solo que me entere que hoy llegaba la vulgar de nuestra prima.. aunque realmente no tiene nada de elegante..

Karen – jajajajaja aparte de fea eres ciega … jajajaja es obvio que candy es hermosa como educada tu eres la naquita de quinta …

Eliza – tu no te metas… entrometida.. además tu eres otra vulgar y salvaje como ella..

Karen – jajajajajajaaa pero así con todas… siempre estoy delante de ti…querida

Eliza – eso es por que eres una cualquiera que te tiras a todos..

Karen – jajajajajja no seas ridícula… no me pongas en tu titulo querida.. que yo no ando por media noche saltando de cama en cama.. y haciendo ruido por todas partes como perra preñada

Eliza – idiota.. esa serás tu.. – decía retirándose avergonzada ya que todas la miraran..

Karen – jajajjajajaa que poca vergüenza cierto eliza…

Annie – karen mejor sentémonos que ya van a comenzar las clases… - decía acostumbrada a las peleas de estas dos.. y como siempre a la victoria de su amiga

Patty – vaya Karen cada día me sorprende como le callas la boca

Karen – es que siempre practico todas las noches .. que de nuevo le diré … si dijera lo mismo todos los días.. no hay emoción jajjajajaja

**Las horas pasaron.. como ****también las mentes pensaban en como actuar.. a veces uno actúa sin pensar y a veces provoca confusiones como dolores como a veces puedes lastimar a alguien sin que tu sepas .. pero eso nadie lo sabe mas el que vive el dolor..**

Karen – Annie estoy tan enamorada.. amo a Archie y lo conquistare y siempre estaré con el.. siempre..

Annie – si claro.. _como siempre de mujeriego.. idiota.._ – decía mirando a la ventana

**A veces el dolor que uno vive puede hacer madurar a alguien.. la vida no es perfecta.. pues si fuera perfecta no ****habría emoción del que sucederá..**

Patty – Annie que piensas..

Annie – _En como no lastimar a terry con mis decisiones.. en como olvidar a ese estupido elegante.. en como poder arrancar el amor que le tuve.. en como no lastimar a una amiga por un amor obsesivo_ - en nada.. que estará haciendo candy.. – _tenia tanto que contarle.. quería tanto una compañera en quien confiar ciegamente… _

Patty – a de estar descansando no te preocupes annie..

Karen – patty tu crees que e hecho mal en besarme con Archie..

Patty – pues… no lose..

Annie – yo si.. el es un mujeriego.. nunca sabremos si te tomara en serio o no.. Ja!.. no te fíes de sus palabras..

Karen – vaya se ve que lo conoces mucho..

Annie – algo..

Patty sabia que Annie desde que entro al colegio le tuvo rencor a Archie pero siempre cuando le preguntaba decía que no le caían los mujeriegos..

Annie – karen si ese chico realmente te quisiera como tanto dice.. ya serias su novia.. o algo por el estilo.. y no estaría con cuantas.. no lo crees..

Karen triste – esta bien Annie pero.. tu sabes que desde que entre el siempre me llamo la atención.. además yo no dejare que se burle de mi. Annie.. soy fuerte y no dejare que archie me tome el pelo de tonta.. no soy estupida…

Annie –_ como quisiera ser así de fuerte.. _

Patty dándose cuenta del estado de annie – vamos chicas dejemos de hablar del mujeriego de nuestro amigo..

Annie había desarrollado un ser dentro suyo.. un subconsciente de ayuda a si misma.. como una doble persona dentro suyo que siempre trataba de hacerla sentir .. mejor..

_Annie – si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido en ese tiempo .._

_- __vamos Annie.. tu experiencia te sirvió para madurar no te rindas ahora.. eres fuerte no eres débil.. tienes que ser fuerte y ocultar esto. Candy ahora esta con nosotras.._

_Annie – es cierto.. tengo que estar contenta.. ella esta a mi lado ahora.. ahora no estaré sola.. _

_- __si.. ella tu hermana, sabes que ella siempre estará a nuestro lado nunca nos traicionara como el.. ahora mejor piensa en terry ._

_Annie – terry .. diablos porque .. porque.. _

Karen – annie que piensas – regresándole del mundo de los sueños..

Annie – nada hablando conmigo misma..

Karen – jajajajajajaa.. estas loca.. pero así de loca mi primito te quiere..

Annie – Jajajaajajaa…

**En la ****dirección**

Elroy – cuantas veces quieres que te diga que tu eres la cabeza de nuestra familia.. y heredaras todo saliendo este año del colegio.. admito que tus notas son las mejores de todas… pero tienes que asumir las responsabilidades de la familia.. en tiendes..

Albert – no me pueden obligar a hacer algo que no quiero.. me gusta mi libertad estar en compañía de todos.. no me gusta estar encerrado..

Elroy – tendrás tu libertad.. pero azume la responsabilidad..de la familia

Albert acercándose a la puerta – lo pensare tía.. lo pensare no te aseguro nada..

Anthony que observaba la discusión de su hermano y su tía abuela se preocupo por su hermano.. prácticamente lo presionaban demasiado.. tan bueno que era.. nose merecía esto.. además sus compañeros le tenían cólera solo porque las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo..

Anthony – tía por favor no lo presiones..

Elroy – tu también Anthony..

Anthony – tía.. el lo hará no te preocupes pero por ahora déjalo tranquilo es lo único que te pido.. este año será el ultimo para el.. deja de hacerle recordar las responsabilidades que tendrá que cargar..

Elroy viendo como su hermano se preocupaba – esta bien Anthony.. pero cuento contigo.. espero que a ti te haga caso..

Anthony sonriendo – esta bien tía.. – decía para después salir corriendo a alcanzar a su hermano..

Albert – Anthony no me gusta esto..

Anthony abrazándolo – no te preocupes hermano.. le dije a la tía que te dejara en paz por este año y accedió solo dijo que lo pensaras bien.. – decía sonriendo.. – así que estarás libres de presiones..

Albert – hay Anthony tu siempre con tus ocurrencias..

Anthony abrazándolo mas – tu eres mi papá y mi mamá no me gusta verte triste..

Albert separándose – vamos Anthony no te pongas melancólico no estoy solo.. te tengo a ti y muchos amigos mas..

Mentira en verdad casi nunca paraba con alguien, sabia que tenia muchas amigas pero ninguna confiables.. pero siempre sonreía sabia que no era sincero y no le gustaba la vida su hermano quería que por una vez en su vida sonriera con sinceridad.. sabia que esa sonrisa que siempre buscaba la encontraba cada vez que salían juntos y se iban a pasear..pero porque no tenia amigos.. diablos..

Albert – Anthony ya termino las primeras horas de clase.. vamos al comedor..

Anthony – no hermano.. es que quede con terry – decía acordándose de la apuesta.. y que había quedado con terry

Albert – AAAAaa… que Irán a hacer de nuevo ustedes..

Anthony – jeejejjeee..

Albert – bueno anda..

Anthony – hermano mas tarde nos vemos..

En el patio. Estaban algunos almorzando al aire libre.. otros en el comedor.. en fin..

Las monjas caminaban de un lado a otro..

Candy despertó y se arreglo estaba caminando cuando en eso..

Archie y Steev que la vieron sonrieron..

Archie acercándose – buenas tardes candy..

Steev – buenas tardes candy..

Decían los dos al mismo tiempo a ver a quien le respondía primero y a quien le sacaba la primera sonrisa..

Terry estaba esperando su momento cuando en eso vio acercarse a Archie y Steev – diablos – pensó.. – donde se metió Anthony.. ahora como le mostrare quien es la pecosa.. – pero como no venia e iban a ganarle la apuesta.. puesto que el era un Grandchester no permitiría que ellos le ganaran… y se fue acercando..

Anthony que por fin llego buscaba a terry..

Candy que todavía no se daba cuenta de nada.. iba a saludarlos cuando en eso vio a alguien.. lo vio a el.. vio a su príncipe.. se hizo paso.. después de tantos años.. corrió a el.. y lo abrazo..

Candy – mi príncipe… eres tu..- decía sonriendo.. ante el sorprendido..

Anthony estaba absorto cuando vio a esa chica correr hacia el y abrazarlo y todavía decirle príncipe.. río ante el momento.. se dio cuenta que era Candy.. por su pecas y esos ojos verdes..

Candy lo soltó – eres tu mi príncipe cierto…- decía sonriendo

Anthony – seré lo tu deseas mi musa – decía regalándole la mas hermosa de las sonrisas.. y sonriendo triunfante..

Jajajajaa.. Anthony el único que no la conocía el que tenia el 0% de ganar .. les gano a todos sin mover ni un dedo..

Steev y archie – QUEEE!!!!..

Terry – ya vez dije que era como todas..

Steev – pero..

Candy que ni les prestaba atención – como me dijiste ..

Anthony – Mi musa.. – decía acariciándole la mejilla mientras se perdía en esos ojos tan verdes..

Candy dejando de sonreír.. y alejándose un poco – no eres tu.. me equivoque perdón..

Anthony viendo como la rubia se alejaba – espera no te quise espantar con mis palabras..

Candy sonriendo nerviosa no había duda que se parecían mucho en físico pero no eran el mismo – no te preocupes..

Anthony – disculpa si fui arrogante con mis palabras.. comencemos de nuevo – decía sonriendo – soy Anthony Andrey

Candy – Y yo soy Candice white pero llámame candy

De nuevo lo escucho "pero llámame candy" porque a el no le dijo eso y a todos si.. pensaba terry..

Archie se acerco a ellos – candy el es nuestro primo Anthony..

Candy reconociendo por fin el nombre.- a tu eres el chico ideal del que me hablaron las chicas jajajaa..

Anthony – que'?.. te dijeron eso de mi.. que halago.. – decía sonriendo.- pero dime porque me llamaste tu príncipe

Candy – te parecías a una persona que conocí hace tiempo.. un chico.. era igual a ti. Pero que tonta el ahora debe ser mayor no creo que sea un viejo porque solo me llevaba por unos años .. pero te parecías tanto a el .. pensé que eras tu .

Anthony – a no.. que pena que no sea el.. pero si tu quieres desde ahora puedo ser tu príncipe mi princesa…

Candy sonrió ante las palabras de el.. se parecían tanto..

Archie y steev que ya la tenían perdido el juego se retiraron mientras terry los miraba..

Archie – vaya Anthony nos gano..

Steev – bueno en verdad no me sorprende que candy haya caído a sus encantos.. y el al de ella que hasta la detuvo..

Archie – hacen una linda pareja…

Steev – si ..

Terry – se los dije que iba a caer por uno de nosotros..

Archie – jajaja derrotado terry .. por primera vez Anthony te gana… ya que siempre tu ganas..

Terry – ja! En verdad esa chica no me importa..

Steev – chicos miren como todos la miran … jajaja esa chica sin darse cuenta roba la mirada de todos..

Karen, patty y Annie que venían caminando..

Karen – archie no viste a candy la estamos buscando..

Archie – pues miren hacia aya..

Y todas observaron como candy y Anthony hablaban animadamente.. y no dejaban de sonreír…

Terry – annie necesito hablar contigo un momento..

Annie nerviosa – esta bien terry ..

Y se marcharon..

Karen – vaya vaya… ya era hora.. no se que habrá pasado anoche pero desde anoche los dos están muy raritos.. jejjejejeee

Patty – karen cállate .. - decía nerviosa..

Steev – que . que paso anoche..

Patty – no nada ocurrencias de karen..

Karen – si claro jajajaa..pero muy pronto tendré una primita jaajaja

Archie no decía nada.. solo pensaba _Es mejor que haga su vida_ mientras miraba hacia otro lugar..

Patty también se dio cuenta que archie no decía nada..

Karen – tu que opinas archie.. terry y annie hacen una linda pareja cierto..

Archie – si como tu digas..Karen podemos hablar un momento..

Karen abrazándolo – claro porque no..

Steev – nos dejaron solos.. que malos..

Patty – cierto.. steev tu te das cuenta… de lo que pasa verdad..

Steev – si algo aunque no se todo..

Patty – yo también. Pero creo que van a cometer un grave error…

Steev – no podemos hacer nada.. mas que ver como aprenden de sus errores y deben ser sinceros con ellos mismos..

----

Annie y terry caminaban este la dirigía pero no sabia a donde..

Terry – annie estas contenta..

Annie – si..si estoy contenta.. tengo todo lo que quiero.. que mas puedo pedir..

Terry viendo que no era sincera..

Annie tu sabes que eres la persona que mas e querido hasta ahora.. siempre estuviste conmigo.. pero..

En eso la tomo nuevamente de los brazos y le planto un beso.. esta vez fue.. raro..

Terry – **annie en verdad no se que es esto lo que siento**..

Para annie esas palabras fueron shock.. el destino le jugaba sucio.. porque..

_Era de noche y no __había nadie mas en el bosque.. mas que ellos dos.._

_Annie – te amo.. siempre te ame… - decía mientras lo besaba .. y acariciaba _

_El la sujetaba con sus brazos y le daba besos por toda su cara mientras ella sonreía de felicidad.. _

_Archie –__** Annie en verdad no se que es esto lo que siento.. **_

_Annie separándose de el y sosteniendo su cara le regalo la mas hermosa de sus sonrisa acaricia su rostro – __**haré que me ames archie .. haré que me ames tanto como yo a ti…**_

_Y nuevamente se besaron … ella le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba y el solo se dedicaba a acariciarle el rostro y repetirle lo bella que lucia la luna reflejada en sus ojos … una noche de locuras de dos jóvenes que se reían y jugaban en el lago a plena noche _

Terry al ver como ella lloraba pensó que sus palabras la habían herido..

Terry – annie.. no llores.. discúlpame..

Annie abrazándolo – soy una tonta…

Terry ..pensó.. pero mejor era que no pensara.. que ella sentía algo por el y que era por eso que estaba llorando.. se sintió mal..

Annie lloraba y lloraba .. en eso sintió como terry la abrazaba..y ella se sintió mas segura..

Terry estuvo con ella todo ese momento.. después ella se calmo..

Annie – terry discúlpame

Terry – vamos annie no me gusta verte así.. no llores mas.. no estas sola..

Annie se sintió tan bien a su lado que confundió también las cosas..se le acerco a el.. y lo beso.. el pensó que la lastimaría si la rechazaba y la siguió besando

Annie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se iba a detener pero al darse cuenta que el la seguía besando.. se besaron mas .. el la abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo..

Terry – Annie quieres ser mi novia..

Annie se sorprendió por la pregunta y sonrió – si terry

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron..y siguieron abrazados

"_Terry se que me quieres mucho y te llegare a querer.."_

"_Annie te haré feliz y estoy seguro que yo también seré feliz.."_

------

Archie – Karen tu que es lo que sientes por mi..

Karen – yo te amo archie.. tu lo sabes.. no te hagas el tonto..

Archie – Karen. Tu sabes que yo no soy una blanca paloma..no importa si sales lastimada..

Karen sonriendo al ver que era franco – archie – decía sosteniendo su cara acariciándola – **haré que me ames Archie... haré que me ames tanto como yo a ti..** – decía mientras lo besaba..

Archie pensó – _Annie .._ – y la beso como nunca **la confundió**.. la beso y la sostuvo en sus brazos.. mientras la besaba con una delicadeza extrema – no te volveré a hacer daño.. te lo prometo.. siempre estaré contigo.. – mientras ahora la abrazaba … iba a decir su nombre, cuando en eso le vio la cara y vio que era **Karen**---

……………………………

Karen – archie – decía abrazándolo..y llorando – yo también te quiero archie.. siempre estaré contigo..

Que diablos había hecho.. porque diablos dijo eso… mierda…

Y si ella le hacia olvidar esa loca obsesión hacia una chica que no era correcta para el.. talvez.. pero si ese talvez de nuevo le traería mas problemas.. no importaba.. el simple hecho recordar a esa chica de ojos azules le traía remordimientos.. quería olvidarla de una vez por todas.. pensar que su amigo ahora estaría con ella le llenaba de coraje..

Karen lo seguía abrazando – archie quieres estar conmigo.. tu dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo..

Archie sonriendo ante lo astuta de la chica – Karen esta bien.. pero no me presiones a hacer cosas que no quiero entiendes.. no quiero cansarme de ti..

Karen sonriendo – esta bien ..archie .. – decía besándolo..

--------------------

Candy – donde estarán todos..

Anthony – no lose.. Annie debe estar con terry , y los demás no lose..

Candy – creo que annie y terry tienen algo..

Anthony – en verdad no lose .. a veces parece un cariño de hermanos pero a veces no.. en realidad no lose.. solo espero que eso no les traiga confusiones.. angelita..

Candy sonreía cuando el la llamaba así y sonreía..

Los chicos la miraban embobados..

Candy mirando a las madres que ya los mataban con la mirada – creo que acá no habrá tantas parejas como otros colegios

Anthony – jajajajaa en verdad angelita.. aquí hay un montón de parejas.. pero este colegio es demasiado grande y no todos los huecos están descubiertos.. unas que otras parejas se ocultan del sol para declararse lo mucho que se aman y por las noches es mejor que duermas rápido o sino escucharas voces.. no se como es que las madres no lo escuchen serán que duermen como piedra ya que a alturas de las madrugadas dios…

Candy sorprendida – dios donde me enviaron jajajaa..

Anthony – bueno en realidad no todos somos asi.. en fin somos jóvenes a veces uno se deja llevar por las ilusiones de la juventud..

Candy – wohhhh..!!.. bravo Anthony veo que no todos los chicos son unos

Anthony – jajajajaja ángel como puedes decir eso..

Candy – pues en Chicago paran llegando propuesta de matrimonio para mi..

Anthony – vaya aunque sea veo que los chicos de Chicago no son ciegos jajaja

Candy – pues es obvio que son rechazados .. estamos en la actualidad no estamos en la época de mi madre..

Anthony – es cierto.. y dime tienes hermanos…- Anthony pensando bien – creo que no?.. cierto..

Candy – pues si. No tengo hermanos.. solo a annie.. y tu

Anthony – pues yo si.. y le tengo mucho cariño.

Candy – claro si tu eres así.. el a de ser un buen hermano para enseñarte muchas cosas.. – decía sonriendo..

**En eso..**

Pero que tenemos aquí..

Los dos voltearon a ver quien los interrumpía..

Anthony – eliza..

Eliza – Hola mi querido Anthony.. veo que las pulgas ya se te pegaron..

Candy – mucho gusto también en verte prima..- decía sonriendo..

Anthony – eliza será mejor que te marches..- decía enojado..

Eliza – vamos Anthony si esta se te acerca porqué yo no..

Candy – porque yo no voto veneno por donde voy..

Eliza – ja!. Aunque sea no voto pulgas..

Todos rieron..

Candy – jjjaajajajajaa pero aunque sea Anthony para con una pulguienta como yo.. pero a ti ni se te acerca ni muerto ajajaa.. o será que tienes garrapatas.. ups se me salio..

Todos rieron más

Anthony riendo – mejor vamonos candy..

Candy – bueno hasta luego querida..

Eliza – esta me las pagaras estúpida..te crees de mucho solo porque robas la mirada de todos.. –decía murmurando ..

Candy – Anthony luego hablamos esta bien.. ahora mejor busco a las chicas..

Anthony – esta bien angelita.. – decía dándole un beso en la mejilla sin que nadie los viera..

Candy sonrió y se alejo en verdad no se iba a buscar a nadie sino que quería estar sola y pensar un poco mas..

…

Annie y terry no hablaron.. se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto…

Annie – que e hecho…

Terry estaba confundido así que salía a caminar un poco por el bosque..tomo unos de sus cigarros lo encendió y comenzó a inhalar…cuando escucho unos ruidos

Terry al ver que había alguien – quien diablos es..

Candy que estaba dormida en un árbol cuando olio el cigarro, comenzó a toser.. cuando sintió que caía quiso agarrarse pero Plum cayo..

Candy abrió los ojos.. y hay estaba el..

Terry un poco sorprendido por la caída precipitada..

Candy – tu..

Terry – pecosa..

Candy se levanto presurosa.. – pero que diablos hacías fumando en este lugar.. – decía quitándole el cigarro..

Terry – pecosa déjame en paz.. no estoy de humor..

Candy – y a mi que.. no te permito que estés fumando aquí..

Terry molesto – acaso no me escuchaste que no estoy de humor – decía arrinconándola al árbol..candy al verse arrinconada levanto la vista y le miro a los ojos

Se miraron a los ojos y ninguno se rendía.. ninguno bajo la vista..

Terry – pecosa me estas que retas..

Candy – deja de llamarme así..

Terry – que hacías arriba del árbol…

Candy – a ti que te importa.. engreído..

Terry – que ahora no me digas que aparte de pecosa se te pego lo mono… jajajajajajajaaa

Candy – estúpido – decía empujándolo – no te acerques a mi..

Terry – jaajajajaa pero miren a la nueva del colegio Real san Pablo.. es nada mas y nada menos que un tarzán pecoso jajajajajajaa…

Candy – cállate .. y yo no me llames así.. atrevido..

Terry – tarzan pecoso jajajajajajajajaaaa

Candy – eres insoportable.. no se como annie te puede soportar..

Terry de pronto se puso serio.. – no la metas en esto..

Candy – no se que diablos te ven si no veo nada en ti mas que un engreído y majadero..

Terry acercándose de pronto .. – no me digas que tu no lo notas..

Candy – pues noo.. no te veo nada de bueno..

Terry – jajajajajaja pecosa atrevida.. no hay duda que annie no se equivoco contigo..

Candy – porque dices eso..

Terry – no es de tu incumbencia pecosa.. – decía ahora mas calmado – ahora devuélveme eso y vete – decía refiriéndose al cigarro..

Candy tirando el cigarro y pisándolo – pues te iras resignando y buscándote otro lugar porque aquí no me vuelves a fumar.. entiendes..

Terry – pero que diablos haces y quien te crees tu para botarme de mi sitio..

Candy – si quieres quedarte aquí resígnate a dejar el cigarro..

Terry – vete al diablo..

Candy enojada se subió al árbol pero mas arriba para así no verlo..

Terry rió ante la capacidad de la chica solo la vio como subía.. y lo dejaba solo. .. al verla tan arriba se sentó en el pasto y se recostó en el árbol…

Terry – pecosa atrevida.. – decía sonriendo.. – no hay duda que eres valiente y fuerte como te describía Annie… Annie…diablos…

Candy – atrevido.. sinvergüenza… majadero.. grrrrrrrrrrrr… idiotaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito enojada..

Terry al escuchar eso – jajajajajaajajajajajajajaajajaaaaaaaaaa… - se comenzó a reír.. y entonces…

Candy estaba acomodándose en la rama de ese árbol enorme que la acogía… comenzó a cerrar los ojos no quería ir a su recamara no se sentía bien hay… quería pensar mas y descansar..

Cerro los ojos y se quedo en un rato dormida.. pasaron unos minutos que se quedo dormida cuando sintió frío pero algo le tapaba …

Despertó y encontró una polera tapándola.. trato de despertarse mejor.. y volteo y lo vio.. el descansaba en otra rama un poquito mas alejado al de ella..

Río un poco..- aristócrata engreído..- se levanto y tomo su polera para dirigirse a su rama y taparlo ..

El al sentir una calidez tapándolo … despertó y se encontró con sus ojos.. ella se sorprendió y casi cae.. pero el la sostuvo en sus brazos..

Ella lo miro a los ojos sorprendida mientras el se sujetaba con mas fuerza para que no cayeran.. pero ella se movió de sus brazos .. haciendo que los dos cayeran de una gran altura..

Terry al verla caer..se tiro y la puso delante suyo.. y ella cayo encima de el. Haciendo que este se desplomara de dolor..

Ella al verse en el piso con el.. y ver como el la había protegido.. se preocupo..

Candy – terry .. terry – decía moviéndolo – estas bien.. terry…

Terry – jajajajaja pecosa pesas..

Candy moviéndose de su encima – estas bien terry … gracias..soy un tonta discúlpame..

Terry sonriendo – jajajajaa es la primera vez que me llamas terry ..

Candy al verlo como se sobaba la espalda – te paso algo - y se puso a su tras de el.. – a ver déjame ver ..

Candy levanto su camisa y vio que estaba un poco hinchado – terry esto te dolerá un poco pero aguanta .. – en eso candy pone una mano en su espalda..

Este sintió un escalofrió cuando ella hizo eso…

Candy lo agarro con una mano de la espalda y con la otra mano tomo su cuello haciendo que su espalda saliera para adelante quebrándolo para que su costilla tomara su lugar exacto..

Terry grito de dolor..

Candy – disculpa disculpa… pero tuve que hacerlo porque si iba a empeorar.. ahora cuado regreses a tu cuarto .. véndate bien fuerte para que no se mueva ok..

Terry – vaya de donde aprendiste tanto..

Candy – jeejeje de las caídas que me daba..

Terry – jajajajajajajajjajajaaaaaa… pecosa no hay duda que cada vez me sorprendes mas..- decía riendo..

Candy sonriendo también – en verdad lo siento – decía apenada..

Terry se acerco a ella… candy levanto la vista se le notaba que era sincera en sus palabras..

Terry le miro mas a los ojos acercándose mas.. y ella también le miraba a los ojos..

- _Es como el océano.._ - pensó - _que hermoso…_- sonrió

- tus ojos son hermosos pecosa.. – dijo el sonriendo mirando sus ojos..

Se perdieron en sus miradas sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando… mas y mas..

El la tomo de la cintura vio como su brazo rodeaba a la perfección su pequeña cintura.. y la acerca mas a el.. ella no sabia lo que hacia ni como tampoco el.. sus labios se rozaban .. el uno al otro sentían su respiración y su latir rápidamente..

Ella cerro sus ojos .. el al ver eso. Hizo lo mismo .. ella le tomo del cuello… y en eso..

PLUM!!!..

Los dos se soltaron avergonzados y sorprendidos al ver quien los interrumpía..

Un pequeño animalito había caído de un árbol y se agarraba de una rama..

Candy al ver eso.. fue corriendo.. se subió y lo tomo.. y bajo con el.. preocupada.. y vio que tenia un rasguño y sangraba ..

Terry al ver al animalito arranco un poco de su camisa y lo vendaron con eso..

El animalito mas calmado en el pecho de candy descansaba..

Ninguno de los dos hablaba.. solo miraban al animalito..

Terry se sintió incomodo y rompió el silencio – de donde salio este animal..

Candy – no lose..

Terry – y ahora que hacemos..

Candy – yo lo cuidare.. – decía sonriendo.. – le pondré un nombre.

Terry – quee.!!! Lo llevaras a tu habitación..

Candy – nop – decía sonriendo mas – se quedara aquí.. – decía viendo lo flaquito que estaba – le daré de comer y será mi amigo..

Terry viéndola reír también sonrió – pecosa ten cuidado que te descubran..

Candy – se llamara Klin…

Terry – bueno klin me marcho.. pecosa nos vemos – decía parándose y marchándose..

Candy no levanto la vista no quería verlo todo el poco rato que hablaron solo veía a Klin..

Candy .. _"que estuve a punto de hacer… el.. diablos porque reaccione así.. estupida estupida.. pero sus ojos.. sus ojos tenían preocupación.. temor.. tristeza.. que tendrá.."_

Terry ya en su habitación.. – diablos.. terry eres un idiota.. se supone que desde hoy estas con Annie.. estas con ella.. porque la quieres.. pero estuviste a punto de besar a su prima.. pero que mierda se te paso por la mente… - hablaba desesperado gritándose.. – pero sus ojos.. son tan hermosos…idiotaa…

En eso los dos como la química tocaron sus labios y recordaron el rocé que tuvieron.. y sus corazones que latían rápidamente.. sonrieron ante la locura que estuvieron a punto de hacer..y se maldijeron a la misma vez..

Candy se dirigía a su habitación cuando en eso se sintió jalada y al darse cuenta ya estaba en la habitación de Annie..

Karen – Candy te tenemos que contar las ultimas – decía sonriendo de oreja a oreja..

Annie – karen no seas una exagerada..

Patty – candy donde estuviste toda la tarde..

Candy – estuve caminando..

Karen – candy adivina que… desde hoy.. estoy con Archie se me declaro.. somos novios..

Annie al escuchar eso.. se quedo helada.. y miro por la ventana mas cercana perdiéndose una vez en el pasado…

Patty solo se quedo callada ..

Candy – felicitaciones – decía sonriendo..

Karen – pero eso no es todo.. Annie nos acaba de decir .. que desde hoy esta con terry .. se le declaro.. y se besaron.. ya tengo PRIMAAA!!!!!!!! – decía saltando abrazar a Annie

Candy al escuchar eso.. se quedo en pálida..

**Continuaraa….**

**xDD**

**Jajajajajaa.. ****bueno chicas aquí de nuevo.. **

**En este instituto hay muchas confusiones no lo creen.. seeeee… **

**Terry será capaz de sacarle los cuernos a Annie??.. o ella le hará eso a el???.. Archie será capaz de olvidar a Annie??.. cual será el pasado que los rodea??.. patty y steev son los sabios o que??..dejaran en paz a nuestro príncipe de la colina??.. xD.. **

**Pues me imagino que esa mentecita suyas ya esta calculando los hechos de este cap.. y sabrán quien es el príncipe xDD… o me lo imagino no.. pero la cuestión es que cada uno tiene su pasado.. jejee.. este fic no esta basado en una sola pareja sino esta basado en casi todas así que quiero tiempo jejejee.. xD..y pues que tal les pareció los hermanos Andrey jajajajajaa.. si que están como quieren xD jojojojojooo Uhmmmm aunque saben mas me inspiro en la tímida jajja o sea Annie ya que su pasado tendrá mucho que ver mas adelante como también Archie y pues será un cuadrito pero ya sabrán mas adelante jejejejejejeee byeee… byee.. **

**Saluditos..**

**CARMEN AIDE –**** Arigatooo jejejejejejee bueno buenoo tu fuiste mi primera lectora de fanfiction jejejejejejeje así que espero que me sigas alentando así como lo comienzas espero que lo termines jajajajajajajaa bye byeeee **

**OSKURITA –**** jejejejee arigato.. pero cumple pues jajaja tu dijiste que me molestarías a diario espere y espere y nada jajajjaajajajajajajaaaaa bueno me da gusta que te haya gustado jejeje bye byee.. XDD**

**Laurix –**** jejejejee Thanks.. no te preocupes seguiré subiendo aunque me demore un poquitoo jejejejee y de regalito el próximo capi lo voy a subir mas rápido… XDD**

**Mary – ****uhmmm eso del hermanoo jajajajajajajajaa tuviste toda la razón además esta por obvioo XDDDDD a que no?? Los hermanos celestes están como quieren jaajajajajaaa XDD**

**ayslem w. andley ****– ****Jejejejejejee buenoo aquí aparece nuestro amado Albert y ya viste su papel .. jojojojoojoooo como a nuestro queridísimo Anthony XDDD aunque e de admitir me encanta más albert que Anthony.. XDD**

**Briggitte ****– siii lo máximo Albert XDDDD nuestro príncipe obviooooooooooooooooo.. XDDDDDDDDDDd y no esperes .. jojojooo lo obtendrás tenlo por segura.. algo de Anthony y candyy .. y eso de las parejas no te afirmo nada ya que ni yo mismo losé jojojojooooo ya veremos como sigue la historia.. bye bye**

**Enhil**** – Jajajajajajjajaaa a mi también me encanta la pareja de Anny y Ferry jojojojooo pero si te gusta sigue leyendo porque a decir verdad ni siquiera comienza esa parejita.. veras muchas pero muchas cosas de ellos.. aún la batalla no comienza jojjojojoojoooo.. XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Maria ****– Ooohh.. XDDDD te deje los pelos de punta… bien lo logreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.. *V*.. jajajjajajajaaa arigatoooo y bueno como tu dijiste todos pasamos por esos hechos.. la experiencia hace al maestro XDDD arigato por tu saludos… XDDD**

**Y por ultimo a mi querida amiga (ACTUALIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!.. T.T ) **

**coquette81-**

**Jajjajajajaaaja que te lata mas que Anthony va a dar su luchita jajajajaa porque si la va dar.. y aún ni empieza jajajjajajajaa y lo de Terry y Candy uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm jajajajaaajaajjaaa me late que si.. pero hay dudas jajajjajaajaa y de lo predecible que somos seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… porque quiero que conozcan lo mas básico de la historia.. XDDDDDDDDDD… y bueno esperooo y que me sigas leyendo.. XDDDDD y obvioo que … CUANDO ACTUALIZASS MUJERRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu me vas a matar a míi…T.T…. jjojojojooo byeeee**

**Por favor les pediría su opinión para cada pareja…con quienes quedaran.. con quienes gustan yo las escuchare jojojoooo aunque ya sé de aquí a unos capítulos mas cual será su pareja favorita.. XDDD.. bueno las dejoo.. bye byeee**

**Atte.. April..**


	4. Te encontré

**Te encontré!!**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Patty solo se quedo callada .._

_Candy – felicitaciones – decía sonriendo.._

_Karen – pero eso no es todo.. Annie nos acaba de decir .. que desde hoy esta con terry .. se le declaro.. y se besaron.. ya tengo PRIMAAA!!!!!!!! – decía saltando abrazar a Annie_

_Candy al escuchar eso.. se quedo en blanco... _

………………………..

Karen – Annie annie.. despiertaa…

Annie sonriendo de la nada y abrazándola – felicidades amiga .. te deseo lo mejor

Karen sonriendo – gracias amiga..

Patty viéndolas – candy.. candy vamos a felicitar a Annie..

Candy – si.. _porque .. porque sucedió todo de esta manera… que estuve a punto de hacer…_

Todas abrazándose..

**Patty que ****sospechaba algo de Annie decidió cambiar el tema del elegante por otro pero no sabia el de Candy así que por salvar a una, lastimaba a otra sin darse cuenta..**

Patty – Annie y dinos te beso..

Karen – si cuéntanos cuéntanos

Annie avergonzada – si…

Karen – y que mas..

Annie- nada mas solo estuvimos abrazados…solo eso

Patty sonriendo - si.. ahora solo falta candy - decía peñiscándola.. - Anthony parece estar interesado en ti..

Annie – candy.. cierto..¿?

Candy – es lindo y tierno.. que chica no se enamoraría de el.. todas menos yo..

Karen – SIIIII.. hazte la difícil candy ..

Candy – jajjaajajaa..

Patty – pero ni siquiera te gusta..

Candy – tengo ojos y se apreciar la belleza .. uhm.. me gusta.. si.. – decía fingiendo estar tranquila

Patty sonriendo.. – entonces dejemos al tiempo avanzar..

Annie era fuerte pero no podía ocultar su tristeza tanto así que candy se dio cuenta..

Annie – chicas ya es hora de la cena.. deben irse..

Patty – y tu annie..

Annie – no tengo apetito.. me disculpan con los chicos..por favor..

Karen – Terry se pondrá necio .. pero vale amiga se te ve agotada pues quien no jejjeejeee .. pero yo si quiero ver a mi lindo novio.. – decía sonriendo..

Candy – chicas yo tengo mucho por ponerme al día y quiero descansar, a mi también me disculpan con los chicos – decía sonriendo..

Karen – vaya hoy nadie tiene apetito..

Patty jalando a Karen – mejor vamonos Karen..- decía sonriendo..

Candy – annie tienes algo..

Annie pensativa – no candy..

Candy abrazándola – sabes que siempre estaré contigo.. si quieres no me lo cuentes.. pero no estas sola hermanita..

Annie sonriendo – gracias candy..

Candy – ahora te dejo.. piensas bien tus cosas. Oki… mañana nos vemos..

Annie – esta bien .. buenas noches.

Candy – buenas noches..

Candy camino hacia su habitación..

**Mientras tanto en el comedor..**

Terry – donde esta Annie..

Anthony – y candy..

Karen abrazando a Archie – dijeron que las disculpara con ustedes no tenían apetito.. estaban cansadas - decía picarona mirando a Terry..

Terry sentándose..- aaa..

Archie – chicos tengo que decirles algo..

Anthony – que..

Karen besando a Archie – Archie y yo somos novios desde hoy..

Steev – vayaa… porque no me sorprende..

Anthony – pues felicidades chicos..

Terry no dijo nada..

Karen mirando a terry – y tu terry no tienes algo que decirnos..

Patty – ya lo sabemos karen.. Annie nos contó a las tres..

Terry – también a la pecosa..

Anthony – que tiene candy..

Patty – no nada..

Karen – pues que desde hoy también terry y Annie están juntos..se besaron..y estuvieron toda la tarde juntos..

Archie no dijo nada solo miro a su comida..

Anthony abrazando a terry – pues esto si que me sorprende .. hoy es un día de sorpresas… pues.. yo conocí a la chica de mis sueños.. Terry por fin anda con Annie y a Karen se le cumplió su sueño.. – decía sonriendo..

Karen abrazando mas a Archie – siii..

Terry – que chica de tus sueños..

Anthony – como Terry y Archie tienen enamoradas ahora.. ya no hay peligro mi conquista esta libre. Y Candy es una mujer hermosa por dentro como por fuera.. me gusta.. y creo que me enamore..

Terry no dijo nada..

Patty – pues sabes candy dijo que tu eres lindo y simpático que chica no se enamoraría de ti..

Anthony – dijo eso..

Karen – sip..

Anthony – pues sabes .. es la chicas mas linda que e conocido.. me encanta su sonrisa.. es mi angelita..

Patty suspirando – que tierno…

Steev – vamos chicos.. dejémonos de suspiros..

Terry – _así que todos ya saben lo de Annie y yo_.. _diablos _– se levanto y se fue..

Anthony – vaya a pesar con novia y todo no cambia jaajajajaa..

Steev – de seguro la va a ver ..

Archie – Karen mañana nos vemos ok.. estoy un poco cansado..

Karen – mi amor estas cansado.. quieres que te haga unos masajes..

Todas las chicas miraban a la mesa donde había alboroto.. y algunas miraban con rabia contenida de matar a la pelirroja..

Archie – karen ten cuidado cuando te retires.. ahora no te acerques mucho que las monjas nos están que miran..

Karen . al diablo con esas tías.. son unas envidiosas solo porque no tienen hombre..

Steev – jajjajajajajaaa.. tu si que eres rayada..

Patty – karen!!!..

Karen – que..solo dije la verdad..aunque la hermana margaret es buena onda.. que pena que sea monja.. tan bella que es..

Steev – es cierto..

Patty – steev!!! Dioss!! ..

Archie – jajjajajajaa.. bueno me retiro.. vamos karen o te quedas.. te dejo en tu cuarto mejor..

Karen – si claro…

Steev – otra vez..

Patty – soloss..

----------------------------------

Annie estaba en su cama echada no lloraba ni nada.. solo pensaba..

Porque .. siempre el porque viene a mi mente.. dios porque pienso a veces no quisiera tener oídos para escuchar .. y ojos para ver lo que no quiero ver… pues tendré que ser fuerte.. Karen… mi amiga.. ella no tiene la culpa de nada… El.. en fin puede hacer su vida con quien quiera.. no esta amarrado a nadie….

----------------

Candy.. estaba con Klin le había llevado comida

_Klin que __tontería estuve apunto de cometer.. porque.. esos ojos.. son malditos.. caí en la tentación jjajajajaaa… Klin.. ellos son enamorados… y yo.. solo una intrusa que llego.. pero bueno el no me importa… solo que…me da pena… me da pena verle a la cara a Annie…_

Terry que también llevaba comida para Klin..y vio a Candy. Sentada con el dándole de comer..

Terry sentándose a su lado – pecosa tengo que hablar contigo..

Candy no dijo ni hablo nada cuando lo vio. Por ultimo ni corrió.. simplemente ese hombre no le importaba

Terry – pecosa lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace unas horas… fue una tontería.. jajaja..solo estuvimos medios noqueados es lo que pienso.. no pienses que yo traicionaría a Annie.. ella es mi mejor amiga… ahora es mi ….

Candy – tu novia..

Terry – si..

Candy – esta olvidado… tú no me interesas.. solo que …

Terry sonrió – no te sientas mal.. pecosa al fin y al cabo no hicimos nada.. lo estuvimos a punto de hacer.. pero Klin nos detuvo de una locura.. _eso creo_

Candy – si claro..

Terry – sabes pasado mañana es domingo es libre.. podemos salir todos.. festejar tu bienvenida.. por Karen y archie..

Candy sonriendo ahora – y tu y Annie..

Terry – si.. vamos pecosa quita la cara larga que no te queda..

Candy sonriendo – esta bien.. – decía levantando a Klin

Terry quitándole a Klin – Klin si o no que a la pecosa se le ve fea cuando tiene la cara larga..

Candy empujándole – oyeeee.. yo no soy fea…

Terry – entonces que eres..

Candy – soy linda.. así dijo Anthony..

Terry – jajajajajaaa…si claro..

Candy – entonces terry comencemos de nuevo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.. – decía sonriendo..

Terry – esta bien.. – decía tomando su mano besándola – hola mi hermosísima dama yo soy terrence grandchester pero me puedes llamar Terry..

Candy sonriendo – y yo soy Candice White.. pero me puedes llamar Candy…

Terry sonrió por fin le decía que le podía llamar candy – porque mejor no Pecosa..

Candy – oyeee – decía empujándolo – así no quedamos..

Terry – ya se entonces .. tarzan pecoso..

Candy correteándolo – terry …

Terry riendo – jajajaja esta bien pecosa.. – decía cayendo..

Candy tirada a su lado – eres un arrogante y engreído .. pero también eres muy buena gente..

Terry sonrió al escucharla – y yo pensé que solo eras un tarzán pecoso atrevido y resulta que ahora también eres una enfermera jajajajjajajaja

Candy golpeándolo en su espalda – que mas quieres .. no todos los días consigues enfermera particular

Terry – jajjajajajaa…

Candy – creo que ya es tarde..

Terry – si además las monjas irán a tu habitación a inspeccionar si estas hay..

Candy – Ooohhhh..y tu..

Terry – yo me quedare un rato mas…

Candy mirando al cielo – las estrellas son hermosas..

Terry – sii..

Candy parándose – adiós Klin.. mañana vengo a verte – decía acariciándolo.. – Terry toma.. – decía dándole algo envuelto en un pañuelo.. – cuídalo mucho.. en vez de fumar .. tócala un rato era la preferida de papá.. creo que tu la necesitas mas que yo..

Terry tomo lo que le daba y lo desenvolvió y al ver que era levanto la vista pero la pecosa ya se había ido..

Terry tomo la armónica mientras el pañuelo lo guardaba.. tenia bordado su nombre…

- Pecosa entrometida.. – decía sonriendo mientras se ponía a tocarla..

Candy iba corriendo por el bosque cuando escucho una melodía .. sonrió… era Terry..

**Al ****día siguiente..**

Candy caminaba por el salón hasta que unas chicas se le pusieron en el camino..

Vanesa – tu oxigenada.. no quiero verte con Anthony entiendes..

Candy – y tu quien eres para que me deas ordenes..

Vanesa – solo te estoy advirtiendo.. no quiero verte con el.. sino quiere que te rompa la carita de muñeca que tienes..

Candy saliéndose del grupo – al diablo contigo..

Vanesa – no me busques por que me vas a encontrar y no quisieras conocerme.. zorra..

Candy – controla tu lenguaje perra.. y pues ya te conozco para que quiero mas..

Eli – pero miren la que dice que controlen su lenguaje y es otra boca sucia.. jajajajaa

Eliza – como siempre de vulgar .. no cambias.. no se te quitaron las pulgas de ese orfanato..

Candy – no te metas con ellos eliza.

Eliza – pero porque.. si son unas ratas sucias .. solo servían para pedir limosna a nuestra familia..

Candy – y tu que… no eras otra mantenida de mi familia..

Eliza – cierra tu boca y no soy ninguna mantenida..

Karen llegando y agarrando de los pelos a Vanesa ..

- querida… sabes ella es mi amiga.. – decía agarrándola del cuello – no quiero que te le acerques entiendes – decía mirándola sonriente..

Vanesa – no te metas en esto karen..

Karen – yo me meto donde quiero entiendes!!.. ahora lárgate.. lo mismo digo por ti Eli..

Eliza – pero miren pues.. una zorra defendiendo a otra.. no hay duda que todas ustedes son una manada de zorras jajajajajaa – decía también mirando a Annie y Patty..

Candy dándole un puñetazo en la cara – Eliza sino quiere que te eche a perder tu cirugía mejor lárgate …

Eliza agarrándose de la nariz – perra .. – y se fue..- esta me la vas a pagar maldita huérfana..

Patty – chicas será mejor que nos calmemos la hermana margaret no tarda en llegar..

Annie – y si eliza dice que candy le rompió le nariz que hacemos jajajajajajajaaaaaa….

Karen – jajajajajjaaa bien hecho candy – decía chocando su mano con ella..

Candy – no hay de que .. me la debía

Patty – chicas .. sin vainas.. que hacemos..

Karen – no se preocupen ni Vanesa ni Eli abrirán la boca.. porque si lo hacen ya verán los que les pasara a ellas por la noche..

Vanesa le miro con rabia a Karen sin duda ella le ganaba en todo..

Eli – Annie .. querida.. me entere que ayer te estabas regalando a Terrence.. jajajajaa

Karen – ella no se regalo ni nada zorra.. ella es su novia..osea ella es ahora mi PRIMA!

Eli – quee.!!!

Se escucho un QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!... en todo el salón..

Unas chicas se le acercaron a Annie para preguntarle el como y por qué..

Diana – Annie pensé que eras mi amiga.. – decía mientras lloraba y salía corriendo..

Annie – diablos… Karen. Tu y tu bocota…

Karen – jejeejjejee…

Mientras que en otros salones.. ya se llegaba el chisme.. mensajes por el celu. Dioss..

Karen – eyy .. eyy.. pero no solo feliciten a ella .. a mi también.. desde ayer soy la novia legal de Archiee…

July – jajajaja ya pues en serio karen.. no bromees..

Karen – pero es cierto..

July – sabes que el nunca se a puesto de novio con alguien ..

Karen – pero el se me declaro ayer.. no candy..

Candy – sip..

July – diosss!!!!!!!!!!! Creo que ayer paso de todoo.. solo falta que la hermana margaret venga sin velo..

La hermana margaret entrando..

Hermana – niñas a sus sitios..

Karen – hermana y su velo..

Hermana – es que ayer

Pero en eso PLUM!!!!!!!!...

JULY!!!!!!!!..

July – esto es el colmo..

-------------------------

Hermana – chicas como ven.. hay una nueva en el salón así que espero que la traten como a una familia mas. Y pues como ustedes saben estamos a comienzo de año y pues ya se acerca el día de San Valentín.. así que chicas como todos los años la representante del baile y la música será la señorita Annie Britter… y de la decoración la señorita Karen Claise.. así que espero que estén ensayando su pieza con sus parejas.. la fiesta será de disfraces.. y pues ese día es muy especial porque también es el día de la amistad.. – decía sonriendo..

Karen – hermana margaret entonces este año la decoración será diferente.. porque es una fiesta de disfraces.

Hermana – si..

Annie – y desde cuando podemos usar el salón para las practicas del baile..

Hermana – desde mañana.. pues entonces todo esta arreglado ya.. ahora chicas comencemos con las clases..

Candy – que es eso del baile..

Patty – pues tienes que esperar a que alguien te pida que seas su pareja de baile y pues con el bailaras la primera pieza del baile y será tu pareja en todo el baile bueno como también otros..

Candy – aaaa… es la otra semana no??

Karen – Sip.. y mi pareja será Archie eso es obvio..

Patty – y de Annie .. Terry..como todos los años..

Candy – Aaaa.!!!..

Hermana – las de al fondo silencio.!!

Annie – Perdón..

--------------------------

**En la ****enfermería ..**

Neel – Eliza estas bien.. – decía sonriendo..

Eliza – puedes quitar esa estupida risa de tu cara..

Neel – así que todavía no se le quita lo valiente a la mosquita esa..

Eliza – esa muerta de hambre me las va a pagar..

Neel – eliza cánsate.. sabes que aquí no esta sola..

Eliza – si pero esa mosca muerta quiere con Anthony.

Neel – si de eso me entere… además de que Grandchester ya esta con la ex tímida y el galante esta con la salvaje

Eliza – queeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neel – jajajajajaa sorprendida pues no fuiste la única.. aunque no me sorprende de Annie y terrence..

Eliza – esa idiota..

Neel – solo falta tu querida rival y tu amado.. porque ya te quitaron uno jajajajaa..

Eliza – cállate idiota..

Neel – no te preocupes .. que esa mosquita será solo mía jajaja.. vas a ver como la voy a ser mía de la peor forma..

Eliza – jajajajjaajaa pero esa mosca muerta.. siempre corre con la suerte a su lado..

Neel – pero jajajajaaa.. este colegio es muy grande.. todos pensaran que esta paseando mientras que yo la hago mía.. solo quiero divertirme un rato con ella.. jajajaja no me interesa.. además es virgen.. en este colegio son pocas las vírgenes.. y mas cuando son codiciadas.. no seré el único que la quiera en su cama.. sino tocan a Annie es porque grandchester siempre esta a su lado.. pero de Candy.. quien esta a su lado.. Anthony.. por dios.. el es inocente.. e idiota.. fácil de caer..

Eliza – jajajajajaa… hermanito veo que sabes pensar.. pero como te pueden gustar las moscas muertas como ella

Neel – eliza admítelo esa mosquita esta como quiere

Eliza – haz lo que quieras con ella.. con tal que no se me cruce en mi camino .. entiendes..

Neel – no te preocupes.. no seré el único con ella.. claro que seré el primero pero después se los dejare para mis amigos .. yo se compartir.. jajajajaaa haré que me suplique llorando.. diciendo mi nombre jajajajajaa… me las pagara todas… todas.. – decía saliendo del cuarto..

Eliza – jajajajaa.. tanto así .. te daño que te rechazara como tres veces en frente de la familia.. jajaja idiota pero para algo me vas a servir..

Neel ya no era el de antes.. ahora era mas alto.. mas fuerte.. hace 5 años que no veía a Candy desde que fue rechazado seguidamente por ella .. se fue destrozado jurando que algún día se vengaría.. esa venganza había llegado..

Mañana era día libre.. quizás todavía esperaría unos días.. pero esa venganza la disfrutaría.. y mucho..

-------------------

Candy caminaba por el patio.. y se sentó en un árbol leyendo un libro..

Cuando en eso candy se siente acompañada.. voltea y ve a un chico de cabellera larga..en el árbol vecino parecía descansar.. su cabello era rubio.. y tenia una sonrisa en los labios..

Las chicas lo miraban desde lejos.. pero no se le acercaban . veía también como le tomaban fotos durmiendo.. eso le daba gracia.. y se reía despacito tapándose con el libro..

Cuando lo vio despertar ella se hizo que seguía leyendo..

En eso sintió como si alguien la mirara y volteo y vio que el la miraba con una sonrisa..

- de que te ríes princesa..

Candy – hay perdón.. – decía candy avergonzada..

- jajajajaajajaa – se paro.. – mucho gusto me llamo Albert Andrey …

Candy – yo soy candice white pero llámame candy.. – decía sonriendo..

Albert – princesa hace mucho que no te veía..

Candy – te conozco… - decía sonriendo..viendo sus ojoss… esos ojos..

Albert – no hay duda.. de que te vez mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras..

Candy se quedo en seco.. y le salieron unas lagrimas y lo abrazó.. – mi príncipe.. eres tu…

Anthony que venia caminando vio todo..

Anthony – vaya a todos confundes con tu príncipe jajajajajaa

Candy – no yaa.. el si es mi príncipe – decía abrazando a albert y este reía..

Albert – princesa sigues siendo la misma – decía viéndola a los ojos..

Candy al ver como le tomaba con las dos manos su rostro se sonrojo.

Albert le dio un beso en la frente.. – no ahora estas mas linda..princesa

Candy – nunca te di las gracias..

Albert – y tu hermana..

Candy – esta aquí.. vine desde Chicago..

Albert – que bien.. ya vez.. como se arregla todo tarde o temprano..

Candy sonrió.. y Anthony que estaba de lado ..

Anthony – eyyy.. yo existo.. que paso aquí..

Candy sonriendo – pues yo y mi príncipe no bueno a albert lo conozco de tiempo..

Albert – jajajajajaa si yo conozco a esta princesita llorona hace mucho.. no es cierto candy.. sabes me sorprendió verte aquí… que travesuras hiciste..

Candy – no nada… solo vine para estar cerca de mi hermana.. no sabes cuanto te busque.. después de ese día..

Albert – lo siento.. tuve que irme.. pero fue lindo conocer a una princesita antes de irme..

Candy sonriendo – mi príncipe..

Anthony sonreía.. por fin veía a su hermano reír… y con quien .. con el amor de su vida jajajaja.. ironías… sintió celos pero de lo bueno…

Albert al ver a su hermano distanciado – y tu Anthony de donde la conoces..

Anthony – pues su hermana es Annie.

Albert – jajajajaa el mundo es pequeño..

Candy – y ustedes..

Anthony – el es mi hermano mayor… es por eso que quizás me confundiste con el jajajjjajajaa..

Albert – que??..

Candy avergonzada.. – no nada

Anthony – te cuento que cuando la conocí.. ella salto a mis brazos diciéndome príncipe. Jajajajajaa

Albert – jajajajajajaaaaaaa

Candy – yaaa.. ya dejen de burlarse – decía roja..

Albert – y princesa quien será tu pareja en el baile..

Candy – no lose..

Anthony – pues creo que hay muchos candidatos – decía mirando a su alrededor..

Candy avergonzada – aaa.. – en eso ve a Albert .. – príncipe.. – decía sonriéndole.. – tu serias mi pareja.. – decía avergonzada..

Anthony al escuchar eso. Se quedo helado..

Albert – jajjjajaaj.. si mi hermano no me mata primero.. claro..

Candy – Anthony ¡!!!

Anthony – jejejeje.. me chotearon..

Albert – jajajajajjaaa… - acercándose a su hermano – celoso – jajajajajaa

Anthony riendo – graciosoo..

Candy – eee…

Karen llegando con Archie..

Karen – Amor quien es el que esta con Anthony y candy..

Archie – a cierto tu no lo conoces .. ven te lo voy a presentar..

Candy al verlos – karen..!! – decía alzando su mano – ven..

Karen uniéndose al grupo con archie…

Archie – Albert te presento a mi enamorada Karen Claise..

Albert parándose sonriendo – mucho gusto Albert Andrey …- decía besando su mano..

Karen sorprendida.. – tu eres el hermano de .. – viendo a Anthony.. – tu eres el hermano de Anthony..

Albert riendo – si…

Karen – vaya que si se parecen..

Anthony – pero el tiene mas ligue que yo.

Karen – jajajajajajaaa

Candy – karen.. tu pareja será archie cierto..

Archie – si.

Karen riendo – si.. y tu..anthony ya le dijiste.

Anthony – pues.. me rechazaron...

Archie – quee..

Karen – quien .. quien es el afortunado

Albert – yo.. – decía sonriendo viéndola..

Karen roja..- aaa… que suerte.. – decía riendo nerviosa..

Candy – jajajaa.. el es mi pareja .. yo se lo pedí.. el es mi principe..

Karen – que..

Candy – el es mi príncipe… y yo lo quiero mucho.. me ayudo …

Karen – aaa.. – decía viendo como candy le tomaba de la mano sonriendo… - jajajaja Anthony te atrasaron..

Anthony – Karen cállate..- cuando en eso vio pasar a Annie y Terry conversando y los llamaron..

Terry – así que tu pareja pecosa.. será mi competencia.. jajajaa

Candy – como que competencia..

Anthony – pues veras mi hermano tiene muchas admiradoras como veraz las chicas ya te están que te matan con la mirada por tenerlo de la mano.. y pues a terry le pasa lo mismo jajajaja..

Terry – tu no te quedas atrás Anthony..

Anthony –jejejeje..

Terry – pecosa.. pero le pediste a tu príncipe.. que sea tu pareja..jajajjajajja

Albert – jajajajaaa.. pecosa eso no es de chicas jajajaja..

Candy – albert..!!!

Albert – dime

Terry – jajajajaa

Candy – eso es injusto..

Annie – terry ya no la molestes..

Terry – ok ok..- decía riendo..

Albert tomo a candy de la mano – princesa.. tengo que hablar contigo..-decía sonriendo y jalándola

Terry solos los miro.. miles de veces preferirá tenerla hay en el grupo que el se la llevara…

Anthony – diablos mi hermano creo que le gusta candy,.

Archie – y ella no parece oponerse..

Karen – vamos Anthony anímate – decía viéndolo..

Anthony – pero… el la conoció primero que yo.. además.. ella pensó en el todo esos años.. hasta me confundió con el..

Annie – candy siempre me hablo de el.. me decía que su sueño era volver a verlo..- decía sonriendo viendo como candy y albert se ocultaban de los ojos de las monjas..

Terry – Anthony pues tienes una buena competencia..

Anthony – nunca competería con mi hermano

_Terry – pues si yo estuviera en tu lugar __haría cualquier cosa.. _

Annie – vamos chicos.. además candy lo quiere como a un hermano eso dijo ella… todavía no sabemos nada..

-------------------

Candy riendo – jajajaja albert ya no me jales..

Albert – vamos princesa .. camina mas..

Candy – a donde me quieres llevar..

Albert – te tengo una sorpresa..

Candy – que cosa que cosa..

Albert – mira – decía mostrándole un disfraz.. – quiero que te pongas esto para el baile..

Candy – pero … ese disfraz es de… y esa peluca.. es de..

Albert – jajajaa es de Julieta.. de la obra de Shakespeare..

Candy – o que lindoo.!!! Gracias albert.. y tu que te pondrás..

Albert – pues todavía no estoy seguro…

Candy – vístete de Romeo..

Albert – no.. romeo tiene el cabello castaño y no quiero ponerme peluca..

Candy – Ooohh..

Albert – jajaja vamos princesa.. yo seré tu príncipe que tal.. así no me pondré ninguna peluca..

Candy – bueno.. se te vería bien..con tu espada y tu traje blanco..jajajajaja

Albert – eyyy candy no te rías…

Candy – ok ok albert..y porque yo no puedo ser una princesa..

Albert – pues siempre quise verte vestida de Julieta..

Candy – y .. si no me queda..

Albert – es grande candy.. nos queda una semana .. lo adaptas a ti.. ok..

Candy – aishhh. Esta bien príncipe …. Porque mejor no te disfrazas de un angelito..

Albert.- candy.. mejor llámame Albert jejejee.. es que príncipe por acá y por aya jejejeeee que vergüenza.. – decía poniéndose rojo – solo llámame así cuando estemos solos oki.

Candy en sus brazos – esta bien! sabes albert.. te quiero mucho..

Albert – eres mi hermanita pequeña… ahora tengo mi familia completa… Anthony y tu.. – decía sonriendo..

Candy – y tu eres mi hermano mayor .. que tanto quise yo… - decía riendo - pero annie también es mi hermana..

Albert – a entonces nuestra familia se agrando jajajajjjaajaa

Mientras los dos se reían abrazados... una nueva amistad comenzó..

**Continuara….**

**Hi.. Hi!!!.. que tal mis bellas lectoras les gusto.. espero que si.. y ****también espero sus reviews… quiero leer para animarme a continuarlo.. xD… quiero apoyo.. =) **

**Que tal chicas les gusta la amistad de Terry y candy.?? Seeeeeeeeee.. xD bueno bueno… chicas me despido… kisses.. cierto… Gomenme por la demora.. jajajajajajajjaaa.. creo que demore demasiado y yo se que cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin leer un mismo fic pierda la emoción del momento.. jejejejejee intentare actualizar mas seguido… d disculpas les dejo un capi más…**

**April**


	5. Salida

**Capitulo 4:** **Salida**

_Candy – y tu eres mi hermano mayor .. que tanto quise yo… - decía riendo - pero annie también es mi hermana.._

_Albert – a entonces nuestra familia se agrando jajajajjjaajaa_

_Mientras los dos se reían abrazados... una nueva amistad comenzó.. _

**Era domingo por la mañana… ese ****día era libre.. tan solo por ese día.. **

**Candy y Annie ya estaban listas para salir rumbo a su departamento cada una… **

Annie – y donde te quedaras candy

Candy – uhmmmm.... mi papá dijo que me compró un departamento. Pero como llego jejejejejejejeee ¿?..

Anthony apareciendo en su carro – yo te llevo..- decía mientras sonreía..

Candy sonriendo – esta bien…

Annie – mas tarde te llamo a tu cel candy.. para salir..con los chicos..

Candy – okiiss.. ..byeee byee..

**Ya en el carro..**

Anthony – que hiciste ayer.. no te vi..

Candy – jejeje estaba arreglando unas cosas..

Anthony – Aaa..

Candy – y albert..

Anthony – ya se fue..

Candy – Anthony tienes algo..

Anthony – no nada candy …

Candy – sabes Anthony yo siempre quise tener un hermano como el tuyo.. – decía mirando por la ventana – alguien que me apoyara y estuviera a mi lado.. debes querer mucho a albert.. para mi albert es mi hermano también.. lo podemos compartir.. – decía mirándolo..

Anthony sonrió..y la tomo de la mano – Candy todo lo mió es tuyo.. todo menos mi hermano el no es un objeto.. el es alguien a quien yo quiero mucho.. y si tu quieres estar cerca de el.. no tienes que pedirme permiso.. con solo ver que tu amistad es sincera hacia mi hermano eso me hace feliz.

Candy sonrió – gracias Anthony.

Anthony – y saldrás en la noche con nosotros..

Candy – si .. le dije a albert pero se puso necio.. le dije que si no iba me iban a estar molestando y el como hermano mayor debe estar hay … jajajajajajaaa… me llamo caprichosa .. rió.. y acepto..

Anthony – jajajajaajajaa… así que mi hermano nos acompañara.. vaya el casi nunca sale.. – decía riendo.. – me alegra de conocerte..

Candy – yo también..

Anthony – candy me gustas…y mucho..

Candy al escuchar eso.. se quedo en blanco.. sabia que era sincero pero no tanto…

Candy – esto.. yo….

Anthony – no digas nada candy … quiero saber si tengo oportunidad contigo…o es que te gusta mi hermano..

Candy – albert!!!!.. noo!!! El es mi hermano!!! Y tu..

Anthony – yo que soy para ti..

Candy – mi amigo..- decía nerviosa

Anthony sonrió ante esa respuesta… no lo veía como un hermano eso estaba mejor.. un amigo puede llegar a mas..

- Candy eres la primera chica en la cual me fijo… - se le acerco tomandola de una mano – eres hermosa… por dentro como por fuera..

Candy se sonrojo ante eso..

Anthony - Mi angelita bella.. no hay rosa mas bella que tu.. mi dulce candy…

Candy - Anthony!!!

Candy le vio a los ojos.. siempre le gustaba mirar los ojos de albert.. pero los de Anthony tenían diferente expresión.. se notaba.. ternura.. cariño.. amor.. eso la confundió.. cuando en eso el se le acerco más… candy miro mas a sus ojos y pensó ver unos ojos azules como el océano.. esos ojos tan misteriosos… "pecosa".. se rió al recordar ese apodo..

Anthony le estaba viendo.. había detenido el carro.. cuando le tomo el rostro.. para después verla como ella se perdía en sus ojos.. y se le acerco mas .. ella siguió viéndolo.. cuando en eso la vio sonreír.. el lo hizo también.. acaricio su rostro.. y la beso..

Candy se quedo inerte Anthony la estaba besando.. se sintió tan bien.. el la besaba despacio.. y lento.. ella le correspondía… el le acariciaba su rostro y la besaba ella se sentía en las nubes… le encantaba que Anthony fuera tan lindo con ella.. Anthony al sentirse correspondido sonrió y la tomo por la cintura.. y hundió mas sus besos.. haciendo que ella abriera la boca.. para poder besarla mas.. candy al sentir su brazo rodearle la cintura lo recordó de nuevo.. eso ojos.. "terry".. candy al ver que el abría su boca ella lo dejo pasar.. solo pensaba en esos ojos azules océano.. tan hermosos desde que los vio… y lo beso mas.. ya faltándoles las respiración a ambos se separaron..

Anthony sonría feliz.. – candy me encantas.. – mientras la abrazaba

Candy no sabia que pensar.. el beso.. y esos ojos.. diablos.. que sucedió se suponía que estaba con Anthony en ese momento no con el novio de su prima.. demonios…

Anthony se separo de ella.. – candy quiero que seas mi novia..

Candy ante esa pregunta despertó lo vio.. vio esos ojos celeste que había olvidado por completo y se le aparecieron unos azules… "terry"…

Candy – Anthony yo…

Anthony al verla… vio confusión en sus ojos.. – candy quieres tiempo..

Candy – si..

Anthony sonriendo – esta bien.. pero no olvides que te quiero..

Candy – Si… _que me esta sucediendo_

-----------------------------

Annie había decidido salir de compras … necesitaba ropa para la noche y se probaba una que otra ropa..

Annie se había puesto una minifalda azul.. y unas sandalias a juego con una blusa que la tenia abierta los últimos botones dejando ver su ombligo.. la blusa era corta y se entallaba a ella..

esa ropa se te ve bien Annie..

Annie maldijo su suerte…

Annie – y a ti quien te pregunto – decía mientras volteaba..

Archie – jajajajaa.. dejemos los rencores Annie .. olvídalo.. es pasado.. tu tienes novio .. yo tengo novia.. ok.. lo nuestro es pasado yaa..

Annie – y quien dice que todavía te recuerdo.. yo no dije eso … simplemente tu presencia me aborrece

Archie – jajajajajaa.. eso no decías cuando estabas en mis brazos..

Annie – pero gracias a dios no pasaba a mas.. porque ahora me arrepentiría.. tengo a un hombre maravilloso a mi lado.. que me ama y me respeta.. jajajaja

Archie ofendido- ja!!.. y yo tengo a una mujer a mi lado y no a una niña..

Annie – archie para que me hablas…. Si sabes que detesto hablarte…

Archie – pero que de malo tiene querida.. – decía acercándosele – me extrañaste.. o es que talvez en los besos de terry vez los míos..

Annie mirándolo de frente – jajajajaaa por dios archie.. es obvio que no hay comparación terry es mas hombre que tu..

Archie enojado le toma de los brazos – así no me digas..

Annie – suéltame!

Archie – que annie tienes miedo..

Annie – jajajaa miedo a ti por favor.. solo te lo digo.. por que a Terry no le gustaría encontrar moreteados los brazos de su novia.. y enterarse que fue unos de sus amiguitos..

Archie soltándola y mirando a otro lado – tanto a si me odias….

Annie – como no te imaginas.. – decía metiéndose a los vestidores para cambiarse..

Archie solo la vio meterse y se fue..

Annie dentro del vestidor.. comenzó a llorar.. y lloro hasta cansarse .. cuantas veces había llorado por el mismo hombre.. cuantas..y el nunca la tomo en cuenta.. solo pensaba en el mismo y nunca pensaba que con sus hechos quizás podía lastimar a alguien .. era un egoísta..

_**Black Flash**_

_Annie – archie – __decía saltando a su espalda.. – te extrañe tanto.. y tu me extrañaste..- decía Annie al verlo de espalda.. _

_Archie soltándose de ella – que quieres… _

_Annie al verlo tomado de la mano de otra chica … ella tenia el cabello rubio y ojos cafés era muy bonita.. – archie quien es ella.._

_¿?- yo … yo estoy saliendo con Archie mientras le __sonreía y le besaba.._

_Annie se quedo inerte ante el espectáculo que tiene en frente suyo.._

_**Fin Black Flash**_

Para ella… alguien que madura con sus errores.. alguien que maduro con su sufrimiento.. no valían de nada las promesas y palabras.. simplemente alguien puede desechar eso en un solo acto.. Archie.. el… ese hombre… le prometió tanto.. le bajaba las lunas y las estrellas pero.. pero. Rompió su corazón en un solo acto.. sin pensar en nadie mas que en el .. era un egoísta..

Pero el no solo tuvo la culpa.. sino también ella en creer en las palabras de alguien que no se lo demostraba y en querer aferrarse a un recuerdo que sabia que le hacia daño.. a veces pensaba que era una masoquista porque frecuentemente siempre lo recordaba y lloraba.. pero.. los recuerdos y hechos.. quien los borra…como dicen las palabras duelen mas que los hechos.. y esas palabras que le dijo sin sentimiento alguno le partieron el corazón perdiendo sus esperanzas y sus sueños..

Archie.. caminaba no sabia hacia donde dirigirse hasta que se metió a un bar.. y pidió unos tequilas.. no estaba de humor..

Archie – discúlpame An… annie.. – decía apoyado en la mesa del bar.. estaba separado de todos en una mesa solo para el.. mientras que unas lagrimas se le resbalaban.. era gracioso el lo provoco todo y ahora no lo soportaba..

_**Black Flash**_

_Annie se quedo inerte ante el espectáculo que tiene en frente suyo.._

_Annie – Archie… que es esto.._

_Archie – acaso no vez.._

_Annie – pero archie.. tu y yo.. estábamos saliendo.._

_¿? – que!!!. Archie que significa lo que dice esta chica.._

_Archie – nada querida – mientras la abrazaba – ella no es nada para mi .. simplemente esta niña esta obsesionada conmigo…_

_¿?- querida mira.. yo no quiero problemas… te digo de una vez que Archie y yo estamos saliendo ya mas de medio año.._

_Annie – queee!!!.. pero … pero… tu.._

_Archie – Annie por favor . . yo nunca tuve nada contigo.._

_**Fin Black Flash**_

Archie que le disfrutaba vivir su vida libre.. vivir de su juventud liberal y al máximo se llego a enamorar a temprana a edad.. se sentía amarrado.. no podía.. simplemente no.. era muy joven para eso.. pensó que era una simple ilusión juvenil.. como todo primer amor.. simplemente la tenia que alejar.. no quería.. no quería amarrarse mas a esa mujer.. necesitaba sentirse de nuevo libre … le encantaba apreciar la belleza de los cuerpos de las mujeres.. pero esa chica .. esa chica todavía no la obtenía.. decidió estar mas tiempo con aquella dulce e ingenua jovencita … aprovechar al máximo.. pero no sabia que con ese tiempo esa niña embrujaría su corazón… pero como todo malhechor mujeriego.. regreso a sus damas en espera y decidió alejarse de aquella niña.. lastimándola y no pensando que tan solo con eso rompía el corazón que ella le ofreció sin nada a cambio.. solo su calor y esperanzas…

Archie río.. ante ese pensamiento…- JAJAJAJAJAJJAAAAAAAAAAAAA….soy tan despreciable…

Annie ya mas tranquila llamo a Candy para preguntarle si podía ir a verla..

**En el departamento ya de esta..**

Annie – Oh..vaya mi tío.. si que se exagero un poquito no..

Candy – Jejejejee.. es muy grande cierto…

Annie – pero mejor.. así tendrás tu espacio..

Candy – bueno.. aunque porque mejor no te vienes a vivir conmigo Annie esto es muy grande para mi sola

Annie – Uhmmm.. – abrazándola – siiii.. me encanta la idea.. así ya no estaremos solas..

Candy sonriendo – y Annie que tienes.. – decía viéndola.. y viendo sus ojos un poco hinchados..

Annie – nada.. jejejee solo que estuve viendo una película que me hizo llorar..

Candy – uhmmmmm… y esas bolsas..

Annie – Aaa.. son para la salida de esta noche..

Candy – cierto..sabes…

Annie – que cosa…

Candy – jejjee.. pero no pienses mal ee… Anthony se me declaro..

Annie – QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ese chico si que es rápido.. jajajjajaa.. y que le dijiste..

Candy – nada… me dio tiempo..

Annie – Jejejejee – decía a su lado haciéndole coditos – bien picarona… encontraste a tu príncipe.. y ahora encuentras a tu galán..

Candy – jajajajaaaa. No.. Anthony me gusta pero no se…

Annie – pero con el tiempo puedes sentir algo… además nunca e escuchado de ti que te guste alguien.. ya vez eso puede significar algo..

Candy – jejejeee.. bueno bueno… llamemos a las demás chicas para irnos juntas tan solo faltan unas horas para alistarnos y salir juntas..

Annie – sii.. toma – decía dándole un papel – hay están todos los cel de las chicas.. mándales un sms mientras yo… jejejeee me doy una duchadita..jajajajaa – mientras salía corriendo..

Candy – eyy… annie… eso es injusto!!!!!!!

**En la casa de los Andrey**

Albert – dios!!!.. que me pongo… candy candy..dioss!!! – decía probándose de ropa en ropa..

Anthony a sus espaldas – jajajajajajaaaa… si que te convenció..

Albert – Anthony no te rías.. es que.. es tan linda.. jajajaaa parece una muñequita.. sabes además se parece mucho a nuestra madre… es idéntica a ella.. sus ojos son los mismos y esas pequitas tan peculiares de ella… mi hermanita…- decía mientras se miraba al espejo

Anthony – sii.. pero albert.. tu…

Albert – jajajaa Anthony no la veo mas que una hermana… pero no me vendría verla como mi cuñada también jajajajajaa…- decía ahora mientras se cambiaba de camisa

Anthony – jjajajaaa.. si.. en verdad que me encanta.. esa camisa te quedaba bien

Albert – con tan solo verte me di cuenta… jejejjeee pero esa camisa ya me la e puesto muchas veces..

Anthony – tanto así se me nota – decía mientras se tocaba el rostro..

Albert – jajajjaajaaa… - reía mientras ahora se decidía ya que usar..

Anthony – bueno.. ahora me toca a mi buscar mis prendas..jejjejee..

Albert – conociéndote…!!!!!.. y además que hoy ira la princesita… mejor me siento..

Anthony – jajajajajaaa sabes me declare a candy…

Albert acercándose a el tirándole un coscorrón – no te apresures demasiado..

Anthony – aushh.. pero.. pero yo quiero estar con ella..

Albert – recién se conocen.. mejor es conocerse… además.. tu la quieres pero también piensa en ella… aishhh.. a ver dime que te respondió…

Anthony – nada… le di tiempo..

Albert – eso esta mejor.. pero ahora que ella sabe tus sentimientos.. pensara mas en ti.. – decía sonriendo – y eso te dará ventaja.. además… Anthony – decía despeinándole la cabeza - tienes mucho tiempo todavía.. somos jóvenes y no debemos ir muy aprisa entiendes..

Anthony – jejeee esta bien Albert.. pero sabes me siento mejor diciéndole mis sentimientos..- mientras nuevamente se peinaba con una sonrisa en el rostro..

Albert – pero también la puedes confundir.. ya que no sabemos de sus sentimiento de ella hacia a ti.. además tu no sabes nada de ella… así que anda despacio de ahora en adelante.. entiendes… no quiero que la presiones..

Anthony – esta bien hermano..pero ahora mejor anda cámbiate que ya se va hacer tarde..

-------------

Terry – así que la pecosa se quedara con Annie desde hoy..- decía tomándose del mentón recostado en un mueble..

Archie – que.. que dices terry..

Terry – Uhmm.. hace un rato me llamo Annie al cel y me dijo que se quedaría con Candy y nos alcanzaría con las chicas en la disco..

Archie – uhmmm… - decía secándose el cabello..

Terry – y ya se te paso..

Archie – si.. algo… aunque todavía huelo un poco..

Terry – jajajjaaa no cambias..

Terry había encontrado a Archie tomando en el bar y se lo llevo a su casa ya que este estaba armando un escándalo en pleno bar por no querer darle mas tequilas..

Archie – diablos maldito cantinero..

Terry – y que quieres..!!! que te dé mas tequilas cuando te estabas quedando sin dinero..

Archie – si tenia.. pero el muy imbécil no aceptaba tarjetas..

Terry – jaajjajaaa.. ahí se paga en efectivo..

Archie – mierdaa!!!.. ya fue… ahora en la disco Karen no me dejara tomar tanto..

Terry – jajajjaaaa.. si los dos son tan para cual.. de borrachos.. jajajaaa

Archie – Uhmmm… pero tu no te quedas atrás ee…

Terry – jajajjaaa.. pero ahora Annie estará hay.. así que.. ya fue…

Archie – uhmmmm… tu la quieres…

Terry – si y mucho…es como si fuera mi..

Archie – tu que..

Terry – no nada…jajajajaaa.. cierto le avise a Steev que lo alcanzaríamos allá…

Archie – gracias…

Terry – el se preocupa por ti.. no debes irte así nomás…

Archie – lose…

Terry – bueno me voy a cambiar…

**Ya pasada las horas…en la disco..**

Albert – uhmmm.. que incomodo es esto..

Anthony – jajajaajaja lo dices porque nos miran..

Steev – cuanto tardan..

Terry – mujeres…

Archie llegando con bebidas.. – chicos.. traje la emoción..!!!

Terry/Anthony y Archie – SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! v

Steev – jajajajaaa…

Albert – niños..

Archie – jajajajaaa ay que disfrutar de la noche.. aun es joven jajajjaaa…

Steev – que es ese revuelto en la entrada..

Terry – a ver… vamos a mirar..

Anthony- seee…

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la entrada estaba llena de hombres..

Terry – que pasa..

Chico – mira.. mira.. que mujeres!!!!!!!!!!!...

Anthony mirando a la rubia. – CANDY!!! – decía acercándosele y empujando a los bastardos de su camino..

Candy al ver a Anthony – Anthony!! – decía mientras lo ponía delante suyo..- quítamelos de encima..

Anthony – con gusto.. – mientras los empujaba y jalaba a Candy..

Karen - My loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Auxíliame.. – gritaba mientras reiaa..

Todos – Jajajajajajajajajajajaa

Annie avergonzada no dijo nada..

Archie sólo sonrió y se llevo a Karen, mientras terry ayudaba a Annie..

Patty – y yo que!!!...

Chico – tu linda te vienes conmigo..- mientras la tomaba de la muñeca

Patty – suéltame!!! Atrevido.

Steev viendo como jalaban a su amiga – ey amigo ella viene conmigo…

Patty – Steev!!

El chico viendo que tenia compañía la soltó..

Patty – gracias jejejee…^^

Chico – diablos tenían pareja..

Candy que se había perdido un poco de Anthony encontró la mesa al fin.. y vio a todos sentados mientras Anthony la buscaba..

Candy al ver a albert – Albert!!.. – decía mientras se tiraba a su cuello.. – tenia tanto miedo..

Albert riendo – jajajaaa princesa estas preciosa .. – decía mirándola..

Candy riendo – jejeje gracias..

Anthony – candy!!.. diablos hermano me ganaste.. bueno a ver que digo… estas bellísima candy..

Candy – jajajaja gracias..

Steev – hola candy..

Candy – Ah! Hola chicos.. – decía viendo a todos..

Karen – My loveeeeeeeeeeeeee… - decía besando a Archie – te extrañe tanto.. cuando llegue esas pulgas se me apegaron hasta que viniste tu a mi rescate… mi héroeee… ¡!!!

Terry – Jajajajaaa… karen tan escandalosa como siempre…

Karen – herencia jajajajaa..

Terry – de tu madre.. por que la mía noo..

Annie – pero terry si tu eres otro dramático también…

Karen – jaajajajajaaaa… te descubrieron terry ..

Archie – bueno chicos que tal si tomamos un poco..

Karen – seeeeeeeeee…

Albert – para candy poco..

Candy – buuuu..

Patty – llego el hermano.. jajajajaa

Dejándose escuchar una melodía de baile media balada pero movida..

Steev – que tal si nuestro primer baile no es con nuestras parejas

Terry – bueno – decía parándose – pecosa bailas conmigo – decía sonriendo mientras le daba la mano..

Candy avergonzada – esto.. – decía mirando a Annie y esta le sonreía.. – esta bien – decía ahora mirándole a los ojos a este y sonriendo..

Albert – vaya me ganaron.. jajajaa entonces .. Señorita me concede esta pieza

Karen – esto. Yo.. jejejee esta bien..

Steev – bueno bueno.. a ver yo…

Archie – bailas conmigo.. – decía mientras sonreía triunfante..

Annie – _diablos que hago_…esto yo..

Steev – vamos Annie no pensaras dejar a mi hermano con la mano volando…

Annie – jejeje..bueno… - decía resignada mientras le daba la mano..

Anthony – candy es tan linda..

Steev – vamos patty … no hay que quedarnos atrás.. jajajaa..

Patty sonriendo – seeeee..

Anthony – eyyyy.. no me dejen solo…T.T

Patty y Steev – Jajajajajaaa…

Candy estaba con un pantalón negro apegado a su cuerpo y unas zapatos de tacones de punta que la hacia un poco mas alta y esbelta su figura… mientras que traía un polo a tiras color blanco con graffitis luminosos y su cabello suelto.. se había delineado los ojos..y un leve toque sus labios..

Annie traía un pantalón oscuro.. y un Top.. azul.. al igual que Karen pero a diferencia que esta llevaba una minifalda oscura y un top azul…

Mientras que Patty tenia un pantalón azul oscuro. Y un polo chico color celeste **… Aquí patty no lleva los supuestos lentes que tiene en la serie como tampoco Steev…**

Terry – pecosa.. estas muy muy sexy.. – decía sonriéndole coqueto.. mientras la tomaba de la cintura.. y seguían bailando..

Candy – gracias pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás..

Terry le daba unas vueltas y luego la sostenía de la cintura mientras que Candy reía y lo sujetaba después por el hombro..

Candy – que tal te va con Annie.

Terry – bien.. me entere que ahora vivirán juntas..

**Los chicos miraban a Candy bailar y suspiraban..**

Candy – sip..

Terry – entonces nos veremos mas seguido pecosa.. – decía acercándosele.

Candy – jajajaaa.. eso creo..pero Annie estará mas conmigo..

Terry – Jajjaajajjaaaa – mientras le presionaba la cintura – tu crees eso..

Candy – sip.. y ya suéltame hombre…- mientras reía..

**Unas parejas que bailaban los miraban embobados.. **

Terry – a con que me retas diciendo que ella te quiere mas a ti que a mi..

Candy – yo no digo eso.. aunque es cierto jajajjaa…

Terry – pecosa atrevida..

Candy – arrogante..

Terry – jajajajaja…

---------

Archie - Veo que la noche nos juega sucio no crees..

Annie – no me hables y sigue bailando..

Archie tocando su cintura – con gusto.. pero.. hace cuanto que no te tengo así..

Annie lo ignoraba…

Archie – hace unos dos años..

Annie – a ti que te importa recordar esos tiempos… déjalo atrás.. no dijiste tu esta mañana… que eso ya quedo atrás.. porque me hablas de eso entonces..

Archie – entonces olvidaremos todo lo ocurrido – mientras que se acercaba mas a ella y la presionaba.. – y comenzaremos con nuevos recuerdos..

Annie solo lo ignoraba..

Archie sonriendo y acerca su rostro a su cuello mientras aspiraba su aroma – cambiaste por fuera estas mucho mas hermosa… pero sigues con tus mismos toques – mientras le acariciaba la espalda…

Annie separándose un poco de el.. – no me toques..no te me acerques..

Archie – que porque… es que acaso tienes miedo que terry se entere de lo nuestro..

Annie – eso es un pasado.. además el confía en mi y me escuchara ..

Archie – jajajajaa.. si claro..

Annie – el no es como tu.. el sabe pensar y reaccionar… no es un idiota que solo piensa en si mismo..

Archie – jajaajajajaa con que eso es lo que piensas de mi… Annie..

Annie – si y mucho mas.. – decía mientras se cambiaba de pareja con otra..

-----------------------

Albert – así que eres prima de Terry ..

Karen – sip…

Albert – Jajajaaaa.. entonces ya veo de donde viene tanta elegancia..

Karen – jajajajaa.. gracias.. es la herencia…- mientras sonreía coqueta

Albert – jajajjajaaja.. eres muy divertida y alegre… sortudo Archie al tenerte..- decía mientras le daba unas vueltas.. y seguían bailando..

Karen – sip.. es muy afortunado jaaajaja.. aunque… jejejee..

Albert – sabes que el no es un chico fácil .. no?

Karen – sip..

Albert – uhmm.. y aun así te arriesgas..

Karen – cuando uno quiere se enfrenta a todo y soporta las malas jugadas del destino.. porque después viene la gloria..

Albert – es bueno que pienses positivamente.. no pierdas la esperanzas…

Karen – nop..

Albert – nunca dejes de sonreír… la sonrisa de una mujer es lo mas hermoso que puede tener… la sonrisa te demuestra cuan grande y pequeño es tu corazón.. y veo que tu eres una chica fuerte y valiente..

Karen – gracias… pero tu no te quedas atrás.. eres súper lindo… jajajaja lastima que te conocí tarde. Jajajajaa

Albert – jajaajajaa..

Karen – te pareces mucho a Anthony pero son diferentes.. eso es obvio.. el es uno del trío dinámico jajajajaja

Albert – trío dinámico .. jajajajaaa y quienes son esos..

Karen – Terry por delante.. jajaaja Archie y Anthony..

Albert – y Steev??...

Karen – jajajajaja el no.. el es la razón en ese trío de locos… es parecido a ti

Albert – Ohh.. pero entonces esta de lado..

Karen – en realidad nop… el Trío dinámico si estuvieran sin un mando seria un desastre.. pero Steev es el que los controla y los detiene de una aberración jajajajajajaa… o sea sin el .. ellos están perdidos.. es la razón y la verdad

Albert – Oh vaya que interesante..

Karen – Sip…lose..

------------------

Patty – vaya que esto se pone mas bueno cada día…- decía observando las parejas recientes..

Steev – si no…?- decía también observando..

Patty – no se si será malo o bueno esto.. conocer y aprender de los errores de otros..

Steev – nosotros solo observamos.. no tenemos derecho a interferir en sus decisiones.. ellos deben aprender elegir y a enmendar sus errores..

Patty – si.. pero es tan duro ver como se lastiman… - decía cabizbaja..

Steev- vamos patty .. no todo es malo en esta vida.. ellos conocerán muchas cosas.. como también aprenderán a valorar mas sus compañías..

Patty – bueno y nosotros.. solo observaremos aunque nada nos detiene aconsejarles un poquito… no..

Steev sonriendo – sip… en fin somos sus compañeros, amigos, hermanos…

Patty bailando y sonriendo…- si….

**Continuara…**

**Jejejeje cada día aumentan los chapes.. Jajajajajaaa… Ahora viene Anthony y Candy… diossssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!... que confusión…aunque hacen una linda y hermosa pareja.. pero penosamente no sabemos como acabara esto.. aunque si fuera iop… hay dios me agarro a los dos jajajajajjaaaaaaaaaa… Terry y Anthony diosssssss!!!!!!!!!!! . mi sueñooooooooo…. Y por hay mi tercio favorito..Albert.. dios que hombre tan predilecto.. jaajjaaa… ya bueno dejémonos de sueños.. jajajaa.. **

**Bueno como aquí ven .. hay un poquito mas del pasado de Annie plisssssss.. pido que junten cada pasado y vean aunque todavía falta un poco mas jejee.. y algunos casos.. bueno me despido .. bye byeee.. xD… y cierto feliz navidad y Año viejo.. aquí les deje mi regalito dos capissss recién cocinaditos jajajajajajaaa bye byee mis bellas lectoras… XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**April..**


	6. Risas y Lagrimas

**Aclaraciones: Pido que antes de leer busquen esta music – ****Andy Aguilera - Dime**** jejeje mas adelante sabrán el porque…Aquí Patty no es como el Anime por algo lo llamo actual.. XDD.. aquí ella tiene el cabello largo y lentes de contacto, y pues XDD.., Steev tampoco trae sus lentes como Patty sino lentes de contacto… Jojoojoo.. XDDD **

**Cierto yo se que a veces es ****perezoso**** o aburrido leer aclaraciones y lo que dice la autora jajajajajajaajaaa sin ofensass.. pero léanloooooooooooooooo.. digo por experiencia, díganmelo a mi que nunca leo eso y siempre me voy directo a la historiaa… ^-^' jujujuuuuu ahora si leooooo… en seriooo si leooo .. eso es todo mis bellas lectoras.. leannn y dejen coments.. XDDDDD**

**Capitulo 5:** **Risas.. y Lagrimas**

_Steev- vamos patty .. no todo es malo en esta vida.. ellos conocerán muchas cosas.. como también aprenderán a valorar mas sus compañías.._

_Patty – bueno y nosotros.. solo observaremos aunque nada nos detiene aconsejarles un poquito… no.._

_Steev sonriendo – sip… en fin somos sus compañeros, amigos, hermanos…_

_Patty bailando y sonriendo…- si…._

**-------------**

Terry – pecosa mucho te miran…

Candy sonriendo – jejejejee..

Terry – mira como te mira Anthony…

**Candy volteo y vio como Anthony la miraba y le sonreía.. **

Candy se sonrojo levemente…

Terry – te gusta ¿?

Candy – Uhmmmm.. si.._creo…_

Terry – uhmmmmmm….

Candy – se me declaro esta tarde..

Terry – Aaa..

Candy – pero le pedí tiempo..

Terry – y porque..

Candy – no se.. quisiera conocerlo mejor.. que me dices tu..

Terry – pues…nose… es bueno, alegre, buen amigo y.. bueno es positivo …

Candy – jajaajajajaaaaaaaa… no sabes como describir a tus amigos..

Terry – si se… los conozco pero.. decirlo no see..

Candy – ya veo.. bueno..cada persona tiene su propio concepto de cada quien no…

Terry – es cierto .. no todos vemos de la misma manera a todos..

Candy sonriendo – es bueno saber que piensas igual que yo..

**Terminado ya la música..**

Terry le abrió paso a Candy .. que se sentó al lado de Anthony.. y a su otro lado Annie..

Mientras que ya venían Karen y Albert y se sentaron frente a ellos, y los mismo hacían Patty y Steev… hasta que por fin al ultimo vino Archie..pero vio que a su lado de Karen estaba Albert …

Terry – Archie ven siéntate al lado de Annie para hablar..

Annie – pero…

Terry – te incomoda..

Annie – no .. terry como piensas eso..

Archie sonriendo y sentándose al lado de Annie..

Karen, Albert, Patty, Steev….

Karen – Amorrrrrrrr… nos separaron…T.T

Archie – jajjajajaa.. karen no dramatices de nuevo ya después nos arreglamos…

Albert – pero si quieres nos podemos cambiar de asiento..

Archie – no ya no… después ya.. quiero platicar un poco con mi querida amiga Annie… no es cierto..

Annie – uhmmmmmmmm…

Karen – que bien!!!. Por fin se llevan…

Terry – jajajaa esto es para celebrar…

**Y así comenzaron a tomar..Mientras Anthony se levantaba un rato y después volvía con una sonrisa en el rostro.. **

Candy – esto es amargo – decía con un vaso de cerveza…

Terry – jaajjaaa.. no sabes tomar..

Candy – claro que no.. no soy un alcohólico..

Terry – eyyyy.. yo tomo de vez en cuando…

Anthony – huyyyy.. siiiii…

Todos – jajajajajajaaa….

Patty- aunque sea estos muebles no son tan duros.. – decía saltando..

Annie – es cierto.. en otras discos son como piedras..

Karen saltando – seee…

**En eso se acerca un grupo de 4 chicos y las sacan a bailar un - Megamix Juerguero**

Karen – Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Esa music es buenaza!!! – decía mientras tomaba la mano del chico que la invitaba..

Candy – bueno chicas no nos quedemos atrás..

Annie sonriendo y jalando a Patty..

Archie – no tiene nada de malo.. en fin vinieron a divertirse no a estar amarradas

Terry – bueno.. pero aunque sea estamos para ver jajajaa…

Anthony – bueno mientras ellas bailan nosotros disfrutemos la bebida…- decía son riendo mas

Archie mirando a Candy – Vaya Anthony si que candy esta como quiere jajajaja..

Albert – ey mas respeto.. eee. .. además tu que andas viendo a otras si tienes enamorada..

Archie – jejejejeee.. pero mis ojos son libres además.. candy es una mujer muyyyy hermosa… pero karen no se queda atrás.. is perfect..

Anthony – es cierto.. aunque Annie no se queda atrás tampoco…

Stear – Siiii tiene una muy linda figuraa…

Albert – Patty también es muy simpática .. además que sabe bailar waaooooo….

Archie mirando a patty y sonriendo – quien lo pensaría…

Terry – en realidad las cuatro son lindas.. listo..- decía ahora mirando a Patty..

Anthony – pero candy es la mas bella..

Steev – si aunque noseee no crees que karen es un poquito mas…… - decía tomando de su vaso..

Archie – Sexyyy.. y ardiente – mientras ahora la veía bailar un Regue..

Terry - Siiiii.. mi prima es sensual.. y hermosa por supuesto..

Steev – en realidad todas son lindas pero diferentes.. – decía recordando lo de Terry

Albert – candy la belleza y bondad, karen la sensualidad y altanería, annie la elegancia y educación, y por ultimo patty la sencillez y pureza.

Steev – una buena descripción de cada una – decía sonriendo

Terry – y tu hombre te piensas quedar solteron…

Archie – uhmmmmmm… últimamente te veo mucho con patty.. jajajaaaa

Anthony – es cierto…

Steev – no .. no.. Patty es una chica muy noble y hermosa.. pero todo al tiempo.. ahora estamos viendo.. además nunca se sabe que sucederá en un futuro…

Archie – al diablo con el futuro disfrutemos nuestro presente..

Terry / Anthony – seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

**Y en eso suena una salsa de – ****Andy Aguilera - Dime**

**Ya lo he intentado todo**

**Ya no me queda nada**

**Pero tu amor me esta ahogando el paso**

**Y...**

**De ahí ya no encuentro un modo**

**Para llegar a ti**

**Si ya no quedan flores**

**En el jardín**

**Las arranque para ti**

**Por conquistar tu amor**

**Amor que necesito**

**Amor que me hace tan feliz**

DJ – Bueno Chicos y chicas… esta canción me la pidieron especialmente para el amor de la vida de Anthony.. su bella ángel Candy.. y hay les va..

Candy al escuchar eso se puso roja como un tomate, y el chico con el cual estaba bailando sonrió al verla tan avergonzada, supo entonces que ella era Candy.. y le dio unas cuantas vueltitas y esta sonreía avergonzada..

**Coro**

**Dime que tengo que hacer para que tu me quieras**

**Dime y te cambio el invierno por la primavera**

**Si así lo deseas!**

**Yo soy capaz de ir al cielo y bajarte una estrella**

**Ay si no te bajo el sol es porque el sol quema**

**Secaría el mar**

**Pasaría una noche en un volcán**

**Sembraría paz en el infierno!**

**Coro**

**Dime que tengo que hacer para que tu me quieras**

**Dime y te cambio el invierno por la primavera**

**Si así lo deseas!**

**Yo soy capaz de ir al cielo y bajarte una estrella**

**Ay si no te bajo el sol es porque el sol quemaaa**

Albert – Jajajajajjajaa te pasaste anthony.!!!

Archie dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – bien hermano la hiciste..

Stear – miren a candy esta avergonzadísima…

**Dime! que tengo que hacer**

**Para! conquistar tu amor**

**Ay pero dime que tengo que hacer**

**Para conquistar tu amor**

**Dime! que tengo que hacer**

**Para! conquistar tu amor**

**Eres como una espinita**

**Que se me ha clavado aquí en el corazón**

**Secaría el mar**

**Pasaría una noche en un volcán**

**Sembraría paz en el infierno!**

Karen acercándose a candy junto a su pareja – Jajajajajajaaa bien candy lo tienes en la palma de la mano

Annie sonriendo – hermanaa!!!! Muy pronto también tendré cuñado!!!!!!!..

Patty solo se reía mientras candy estaba avergonzadísima y escuchaba la música, también sonreía..

**Dime que tengo que hacer para que tu me quieras**

**Dime y te cambio el invierno por la primavera**

**Si así lo deseas!**

**Yo soy capaz de ir al cielo y bajarte una estrella**

**Ay si no te bajo el sol es porque el sol quema**

**Toma!**

**Dime! que tengo que hacer**

**Para! conquistar tu amor**

**Ay pero dime que tengo que hacer**

**para conquistar tu amor**

**Dime! que tengo que hacer**

**Para! conquistar tu amor**

**Eres como una espinita**

**Que se me ha clavado aquí en el corazón**

Terry – vaya.. vaya si!! que estas templadísimo

Anthony sonriendo – me gusto la música y le dije que la pusiera.. y puesss.. hay esta – mientras miraba a Candy y esta lo miraba y sonreía mientras este alzaba su copa y le daba un brindis …

Karen al ver eso grito – MY LOVEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNA MUSICCC!!!!!!!!!!!!...T.T..

Todos rieron… Jajajajajajajajaa!!!

Albert – vamos Archie.. cúmplele su capricho a tu reina jajajajajaa..

Archie – hay noo.. que vergüenza..- decía escondiéndose

Todos – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!!!!

**Dime! que tengo que hacer**

**Para! conquistar tu amor**

**Pero dimelo mujer**

**Porque ya no se que haceeer**

**Dime que tengo que hacer**

**Para tener tu querer**

**Mirame amor yo te amo**

**Y no te quiero perder**

**Dime! Yo me enamore**

**Te doy mi vida entera**

**Si quieres voy al cielo**

**Y te bajo las estrellas**

**Ya lo he intentado todo**

**Para conquistar tu amor**

**No me dejes sin tus besos**

**Tu eres mi inspiracion**

**Dime que tengo que hacer**

**Para que tu me quieras corazon**

**Para que tu me quieras ay amor**

**Para que tu me quieras...**

**Mientras los cinco chocaban sus cervezas y tomaban….**

**La noche transcurría mientras que los nueves jóvenes disfrutaban la juventud de la noche… bailaban y tomaban sonriendo cambiando de parejas aunque Annie y Archie ya no volvieron a bailar, candy y las demás bailaron con todos los chicos y reían.. mientras que Albert conocía la diversión y disfrutaba de la linda y hermosa compañía de su hermana y princesita …**

**Ya en el depa de candy..**

Albert - candy gracias por esta noche…

Candy abrazándolo – te divertiste… menos mal jejejejejee

Albert besándole la frente – hasta mañana pequeña…

Candy – te quiero..

Terry observando la escena sonriendo – vaya la niñita consentida esta feliz..

Candy sonrojándose – sip.. estoy muy feliz de tener a un hermano como albert. – decía riendo..

Terry – bueno mis bellas damas .. hasta mañana..- decía despidiéndose de candy y Annie ya que a las demás ya la habían ido a dejar..

Anthony besando en la mejilla a Candy – esta noche la pase de maravilla a tu lado.. piensa en mi proposición candy.. te quiero..

Candy sonrojada – hasta mañana Anthony..- decía sonriendo..

Terry – huyyy.. claro, como no pensar en ti, después de esa music… la vergüenza de su vida…

Albert – Jajajajajajaja no estuvo tan mal..

Candy avergonzada – jejeje gracias..

Anthony – Jajajajaa de nada linda y terry ya te despediste de tu novia como se debe..

Annie y Terry sonrojados…

**Archie y Steev observaban todo desde el auto..**

Terry besando a Annie – descansa. Hasta mañana Annie..

Annie sonrojada.. – hasta mañana terry

**Ya dentro del depa….**

Candy llevo a una habitación a Annie – esta será tu habitación Annie.

Annie sonriendo – esta preciosa pero esta alejada a la tuya..

Candy – jejejeje es que a las demás no son tan grandes como la mía y esta es casi igual a la mía.. así tendrás mas espacio..

Annie – uhmmmmmmm… bueno no importa – decía sonriendo – vaya se ve que me conoces..

Candy – jajajajaa claro.. se que no te gusta estar encerrada..

Annie – me gusta un espacio grande..

Candy – caprichosa..jaajajaja

Annie – sip.. jejejeje

Candy – oye pero no quiero pulgas eee…

Annie comprendiendo la indirecta – jajajajajaja lo dices por terry.. pero si el no tiene pulgas…

Candy – uhmmmmmm… eso lo veremos…

Annie – jajajajaa hay candy que haré contigo..

Candy – jeje nada… ahora mejor descansemos.. que estoy cansadísima..

Annie abrazándola – hasta mañana hermanita …

**Al día siguiente..**

**Los cuatro príncipes desayunaban ya en instituto.. mientras que el rey llegaba y lo llamaban a su mesa.. el rey con su melena rubia suelta brillando a las luz del día y con sus celestinos ojos y ese aire tan maduro que exhalaba dejaba muchos suspiros por detrás… por suepuesto a mas de una chica… **

Terry – eyy.. Albert vente aquí

Albert sonriendo – buenos días.. y las princesas..

Terry – se le pegaron las sábanas por lo visto..

Archie – mujeres..

Patty acercándose – buenos días..

Terry – la única mujer sensata entre todas

Todos – jajajajajajajajaaaaaa…

Karen – My loveeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... – decia saltando a archie.

Terry – si no es por el hombre capaz ni se levanta…

Karen – ja! Majadero…

Annie llegando - buenos días.. chicos..

Steev – menos mal que llegaste,…para que lo calles..

Todos – jajajajajaajajaaa

Terry – gracioso..

Anthony – y candy…

Annie – me dijo que me adelantara.. esta arreglando sus cosas..

Terry – vaya ya vemos a la mas dormilona jajajjaa..

Candy llegando soñolienta – buenos días chicos..

Albert – buenos días bella durmiente…

Todos – jajajajajaaaaaaa..

Candy abrazando a albert – hermanito te extrañeee!!!.. v

Hrna. Margaret – candy mas modales en la mesa pro favor.. lo mismo contigo karen… siéntate como una dama..

Todos – jajajajajajaaaa..

Karen con lo pucheros – vale valee…

Hrna. Margaret – por favor chicos silencio en el desayuno..

Annie – lo sentimos hermana..

Patty – no se volverá a repetir..

Albert – ya vez candy… jajajja

Candy y karen – vale valee…

Terry – jajajajajaaa… son idénticas..

**En el salón de la chicas..**

Hrna. Margaret – Srtas. Silencio por favor..

Eliza – hermana y si no tenemos pareja que hacemos..

Hrna. Margaret – lo sentimos Eliza pero no podemos hacer nada.. pero tendrás a muchos compañeros con quien bailar pero no bailaras el baile principal que son con la pareja…

Annie – y cierto y ahora Anthony…

Patty – bueno Anthony nunca a tenido pareja como archie y nunca bailaban la canción principal..

Karen – jejejejeee pero ahora archie la bailara..

Annie – albert tampoco nunca baila la canción principal..

Candy un poco deprimida – y ahora que hacemos..

Karen – bueno Anthony perdió.. tu bailaras con su hermano..

Annie – pero después bailaras con el candy.. no te deprimas..

Hrna. Margaret – bueno bueno.. chicas desde hoy.. se abre el salo de ensayos … los ensayos comienzan a las 5 por favor quiero puntualidad como ya sabrán deberían llevar a su pareja… Annie por favor adelante..

Annie saliendo adelante – si hermana..

Hrna. Margaret – bueno me imagino que tu pareja será como todos los años.. Grandchester..

Annie – si hermana..

Hrna. Margaret – bueno entonces el ya se sabe los pasos.. me imagino que tu también ya te lo sabrás Annie..

Annie – si hermana.. yo dirigiré las canciones correspondidas.. y el baile principal..

Hrna. Margaret – puedes retirarte Annie te deseo suerte – decía sonriendo..

Annie regresando a su sitio – gracias hermana..

Hrna. Margaret – y bueno el baile como ya saben será dentro de cinco días… así que Karen esperamos tener una buena impresión – decía sonriendo..

Karen sonriendo parada – por supuesto hermana.. no se preocupe .. jejejejeee..

Volviendo a su asiento karen..

Karen – esta semana será muy largaaa…

**Con los chicos..**

_Terry – Annie Annie… porque los días y las horas se me hacen tan largas cuando estoy contigo…._

Terry..

_No se supone que cuando estas enamorado las horas se te hacen mas cortas, los días mas esplendidos y alegres, pero esto no es así.. diablos!! Porque no puedo enamorarme de ti, llevamos tan solo unos días y yo ya no se que hacer…_

Terry…

_. Mierda… si tan solo te viera como a una mujer y no como a una dulce hermanita la cual consentir y mimar, pero yo no hago mas que darte amor y cariño como a una hermana... la cual nunca pude tener.._

Archie - terry... terry…. Carajos grandchester.!!! – decía aventándolo de su asiento..- despierta idiotaa!!!...

Terry – aggg.. que diablos te sucedeee…

Archie – me sucede que hace horas te estoy llamando y tu ni al casooo

Steev - vale vale. Chicos no peleen..

Terry – tz… que diablos quieres…

Archie - sucede que ya llega el maldito baile eseeee y ni al caso con Anthony .. ese hombre no hace caso a nadie mas que a candy y ella esta de pareja con Albert..

Steev – uhmmmm tienes razón.. en este baile, bailaremos todos… a excepción de Anthony.. por primera vez bailara archie bueno aunque también el hermano de Anthony..

Anthony entrando a la conversa – vamos chicos no hay problema con eso.. yo bailare los demás bailes además quiero aprovechar que bailara mi hermano y candy para tomarles fotos, ustedes saben que este es el primer baile de mi hermano… - decía todo emocionado..

Terry – que carajoss!!!!

Archie – ya vez terry …. Tengo la razón, hazle entrar en razón a anthonyy…

Anthony – no bailare y punto…

Terry – queeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...tu bailaras y con cualquiera!!!! Te la buscare la indicada para pasar el rato..

Ahora le toco a Anthony..- queeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu estas locoo… que te sucede.. dije que no bailare ese dichoso baile además que de bueno tiene..

Terry – pues que todos lo bailaremos y tu te quedaras parado como un idiota mirando como bailamos..

Anthony – eso no es cierto.. veré a mi hermanoo,…

Terry – entonces tu bailaras con candy..

Anthony- de eso nada.. su pareja es mi hermano…

Terry – y tu…

Anthony – y mi hermano…

Terry – carajoss!!! Y que de ti,…

Anthony – y mi hermanooo..

Terry agarrándose los cabellos con las manos queriéndose arrancarlos – y tuuuuu!!!!!! Que diablos tienes…. Que y tu donde quedas como un muñeco de tortas…. Estas loco o quee… que acaso tienes un complejo de hermano o queee…

Steev – pues es ciertoo..

Terry - que?

Steev- que Anthony tiene un complejo de hermano..

Terry - queeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anthony – eso no es cierto…. Es falso falso falso..!!!!!

Archie – admítelo Anthony… cuando escuchas el nombre de tu hermano, dios no paras de hablar de el.. de todas las cosas que hizo por ti y sus sacrificios.. que su amabilidad esto y esto y lo otro.. y no se que mas…

Steev – y Anthony tiene tantas chicas que se le acercan pero cuando toca el tema de su hermano las chicas se van de tanto aburrimiento..

Anthony – eso es mentira.. yo solo a mi hermano lo quiero mucho… solo eso, para mi el lo es….

Steev / Archie – todoo…ya los sabemos.

Archie – siempre dices lo mismo..

Steev – si todos los años que lo conocemos siempre albert a estado junto a el…

Terry- pues eso no lo sabia…

Anthony con mirada gacha – para mí mi hermano lo es todo… - decía ahora mirando a sus amigos sonriendo – es el mi hermano, mi padre y madre.. mi todoo… el siempre dio su libertad y tiempo por mi, nunca me dejo solo… y ahora que lo veo sonreír tan franco y tan feliz con candy… es por eso que quiero que candy baile con el, porque mi hermano esta muy contento… y yo lo quiero a ambos, candy se gano mi corazón con tan solo una sonrisa y mi hermano el solo lo tuvo desde que nací..

Archie – y no tienes miedo que te quite a candy

Anthony – no .. el solo lo ve como una hermana, solo como eso porque se parece tanto a mamá, porque el supo que fue vivir con padres y yo tuve la desgracia de nacer sin ellos..- decía esto mientras se marchaba …

Terry confundido – no entiendo.. porque dijo eso..

Steev – puess… desde que entramos al internado conocemos a Anthony ya que el es nuestro primo y nos hicimos amigos para después enterarnos…… albert tenia a sus padres cuando en eso su madre quedo embarazada y pues nació Anthony a la semana de su nacimiento sus padres venían del hospital después de un chequeo de su madre, mientras que Anthony se quedo con albert y su abuela Elroy pero poco después nos enteramos que un carro a toda velocidad choco contra ellos…

Archie – su padre falleció al instante ya que fue mas el golpe por su lado, mientras que su madre que fue protegida por este… ella.. callo en coma..

Archie – cuando abrió los ojos después de un mes de espera, la Señora Elroy lloraba desconsoladamente de alegría mientras que albert hacia lo mismo

_**Black Flash **_

_Albert.. hijo mírame mi amor..- decía muy despacio.. _

_Albert – mami.. mami.. mami te extrañe mucho – decía mientras se aferraba a su cuello y lloraba mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte… _

_vamos mi amor se fuerte… como tu padre se fuerte y bondadoso.. mi amor sonríe.. sonríe.. siempre sonríe ama y se amado.. mi amor.. te amo.. –decía mientras acariciaba su cabellera rubia_

_albert – yo también te amo mami.. mucho muchoo… te amo mami.. por favor vuelve con nosotros,, vuelve a casa… vamos mami levántate.._

_Elroy - no mi amor.. mami esta malita, debe recuperarse primero.. _

_mi amor… por favor escúchame.. madre por favor tu también escúchame… madre… quiero que cuides de mi albert.. de mi bebe.. de Anthony… dile que lo amo dile que lo amamos muchos su padre y yo,… dile que lo cuidaremos siempre… dile todos de nosotros.. háblale siempre de nosotros… por favor – decía mientras lloraba y tosía… _

_Doctor – por favor señora no se altere… tranquilícese o sino pediré que se retiren sus familiares.._

_no.. no .. ustedes saben que no tengo tiempo.. – decía mientras se agarraba con una mano el pecho y con la otra sostenía a albert ._

_Elroy – hija… hija mía.. mi vida tu no te preocupes … nunca los dejare… ellos estarán conmigo por favor tranquilízate.._

_gracias madre.. – decía sonriendo.. – mi amor… - decía mientras agarraba ahora con sus dos manos la cabeza gacha de su hijo.. – mi amor.. por favor no llores y mírame a los ojos… - decía ahora que por fin encontraba la mirada de su pequeño…_

_Albert – mami.. tu .. tu … te piensas ir… te piensas dejarme.. noo.. no noo.. noo quiero mami .. por favor… mami porque dices todo eso… tu te recuperaras . tu te pondrás bien.. mi padre nos ayudara.. el nos cuidara a ambos como antes.. todo va a ser como antes… por favor no digas esas cosas.. mamii… por favor …- decía mientras nuevamente se ponía a llorar.._

_Su madre sentándose en la cama.. y sosteniendo a albert con sus brazos mientras que el doctor ya no decía nada… agarro a su hijo y lo puso entre sus piernas.. – mi amor… tu sabes que eres lo mas hermoso que tuve.. tu y tu hermanito .. Anthony.. los dos son el tesoro que yo tuve… son frutos del amor de sus padres. Estén orgullosos porque ambos son el fruto de un amor.. de un amor grande y poderoso que nunca los dejara … no llores mi amor.. yo nunca te dejare como tampoco tu padre… siempre estaremos contigo.. siempre.. no llores.. no quiero ver lagrimas de mi amor.. pensar que yo soy la causante.. - decía mientras que también lloraba .._

_Albert – no no mami.. tu no eres causante de nada… esta bien.. no llorare.. no llorare pero tu sonríe.. no llores..te vez mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.. –decía mientras intentaba reír pero.. las lagrimas eran mas poderosas en esos instantes…_

_Su madre sonriendo y llorando a la misma vez – mi vida… si tu lloras yo también llorare… siempre que rías yo reiré .. siempre que te sientas solo yo estaré contigo para que no lo estés.. siempre que te haga falta una amiga ven a mi háblame yo siempre te escuchare pero … mi Anthony mi bebe… mi albert.. tu .. tu eres bondadoso amable y alegre, tu nos tuviste a nosotros.. pero mi Anthony… por favor cuida a tu hermanito.. dile dile.. que lo amamos.. dile que siempre estaremos con el.. que no se sienta solo.. entre los dos compartan.. amen .. y vivan.. vivan mis amores.. vivan como si fuera el ultimo… vivían y sean fuertes… amables y siempre siempre decentes.. lloren por otros.. y lloren por ustedes lloren por amor…que si ustedes lloran yo también llorare… así no lloraran solos..- decía mientras acariciaba a su hijo ahora mas calmado entre sus piernas - sabes que mami siempre te amare..y que eres el orgullo de tu padre como Anthony, nunca te sientas solo.. tienes a tu hermano, a tu abuela… y a tus padres no en presencia pero si en alma… - decía mas despacio.. _

_Elroy dándose cuenta de la debilidad de su hija levanto a albert entre sus brazos..mientras que esta se volvía a echar.._

_Albert mas calmado sonreía.. – mami.. te quiero mucho.. te amo.. a ti y a papi.. dile que lo amo.. _

_Su madre sonriendo – le diré mi amor.. le diré…por favor.. dale el amor que no le pudimos dar a tu hermanito.. dale el amor que siempre te dimos a ti.. quiérelo.. ámalo..y siempre.. siempre.. estén juntos.. no se separen.. estén el uno al otro.. incúlcale todos tus valores.. y dile.. dile – mientras lloraba – que su madre se llamaba Pauna y su padre Anthony… como el… dile.. dile.. – mientras seguía llorando y cerrando los ojos poco a poco.. – que lo amo… y que siempre le cuidaremos… y…le amaremos…. A … ambos.. les.. amare… te amo….- decía mientras sonreía ahora y cerraba sus ojoss…. _

_Albert – mami… mami… por favor.. por favor.. abre los ojos… - decía mientras la abrazaba y lloraba en su pecho – abre los ojitos mami… por favor.. por favor te lo ruego. mami.. yo también te amo.. yo también te quiero mucho mucho.. mami por favor.. te prometo… te lo prometoo que cuidare de mi hermanito.. te lo prometo.. pero por favor despierta… despierta.. – decía mientras lloraba .._

_Mientras Elroy estaba llorando en el piso .. lloraba porque sus única hija se fue.. se fue para no volver mas.._

_Albert – mami… papi… les prometo.. les prometo.. les prometo que Anthony siempre estará conmigo… siempre estaré con el.. – levantándose y acariciando el rostro de madre sonriendo y llorando sin poderlo evitar – no llorare mas.. no llorare porque eso provocara tus lagrimas mi querida madre… estaré con Anthony estaré siempre.. siempre con el… pero ustedes por favor…. Nunca nos desamparen.. – decía mientras ocultaba el rostro en el cuello de su madre…_

_**Fin Black Flash… **_

Terry cabizbajo – Anthony… Anthony nunca me contó sobre sus padres…solo me decía que ellos siempre están con el… pero no pensé.. que talvez se sintiera tan mal..

Steev – es cierto… pero creo que aquí el mas dañado es albert… porque el supo que es lo que se siente el tenerlos.. y también el perderlos.. el sabe todo eso… cuando Anthony nunca sintió eso.. ya que el siempre tuvo el amor de albert.. bueno en realidad ambos están dañados… ambos están el uno al otro.. – decía sonriendo..

Terry – quien les contó todo esto..

Archie recordando – albert… albert nos contó todo esto… para saber si tenemos buenas intenciones con Anthony, a pesar de ser familia quiso saber nuestras intenciones con respecto a su hermano, no quería que lo dañáramos… mientras nos contaba el lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo porque decía.. que Anthony era su mayor tesoro..

Terry – vaya pero Anthony a de sentirse mal… ya que nunca tuvo padres..

Steev – y no los necesita.. porque albert en una sola persona lo fue para el .. padre y madre.. el supo como hacer reír a Anthony… Anthony nunca se sentirá sólo mientras esté con albert..

Archie ahora sonriendo – es por eso que tiene como un vicio a su hermano. Lo ama tanto que.. no se imagina sin el su vida..

Terry – diosss.. y que pasara cuando se case.. el viaje de luna de miel…

Steev/ Archie sorprendidos para después – jajajajjaajajajjajajjaaa… hay terry… tu siempre tan ocurrente…

Terry levantándose sonriente pero tambien serio.. – yo se que es sentirse solo – decía mientras agachaba su cabeza – iré a ver a Anthony..

Steev y archie le miraron confundidos.. mientras este se marchaba…

**Ya en la habitación de Anthony **

Toc toc – puedo pasar..

Anthony – pasa terry…

Terry – estas bien …

Anthony – si.. si lo estoy – decía sonriendo..

Terry – lose .. lose todo… los chicos me contaron..

Anthony – no te sientas mal… se que mis padres se amaron fueron felices.. y que soy el fruto de ello.. tengo a albert.. a mi hermano.. a mi hermano … que lo quiero tanto.. y a mi abuela aunque es un poco estricta pero nos ama… a ambos..

Terry sonriendo – no estas solo…además nos tienes también a nosotros a tus amiguitos chulos y pues vamos sonríe… - decía abrazándolo sonriendo .. – tu sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros.. y ya pues bueno.. si tanto quieres ver a tu hermano bailar ese dichoso bailecito…. pues vale vale.. ganaste..

Anthony sonriendo – yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….. yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….. – decía saltando … - entonces no me conseguirás a cualquiera para bailar yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Terry avergonzado – eyyyy deja de saltar como niñita.. se hombre carajo!!..

Anthony - jajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaa… ok ok…. Vamos terry no es para tantoo… además no soy ninguna niñita…

Terry sonriendo - bueno bueno… vamos con los demás que han de estar preguntándose por nosotros… tu sabes.. como somos los mas codiciados… jajajajajajaa

Anthony – siiiiiiiii… vamos a ver a mi princesa

Terry – ja!!.. no es la tuya sino de tu hermano.. es su princesa de el

Anthony sonriendo – bueno.. entonces vamos a buscar a mi angelita..

Terry – si vamos… _vamos a verla.. vamos a ver a la pecosa...._ – mientras sonreía..

**Continuara…**

**Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiii**

**Sorry..**

**Perdón….. se que soy un falla por no actualizar como dije.. semanal.. pero .. no puedo.. jeeje.. hace unas semanas tuve un accidente y me fracture el brazo izquierdo y estuve internada, y la operación, además que no tengo Internet y mi memoria donde bajo mis fics se a extraviado… y con un kilo de peso encima ((((por el yeso de mi brazo… Y-Y)))) como que se hace un poco duro buscar, además que no me puedo mover mucho jejejejeeee que vainaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Todo por ser tannnnnnn despistada jejejejeee.. resbale y clockk…. Que se rompe Jajajajajjajajjajajajajaajaaa y bueno…. algo corto hoy… jajajajajajaaa no yaaa. No es tan corto… jajajaaaa pero si les deje con ganas de leer…. naaa.. que ver.. jajajajaa. xDD.. bueno bueno mis bellas lectoras…hoy.. hoy este capi fue de mi amado albert.. y Anthony.. para que vean que no solo es de Annie y Archie.. o de Candy .Karen. Terry.. jajajajaa sino también de nuestros bellos Albert y Anthony… un pasadoo que dejo muchas huellas en sus corazones pero mas adelante veremos mas de la convivencia y niñez de nuestros príncipes celestes jajajajajajaaa… ya que el azul es terry.. XDDD….. como ustedes ven…. No soy solo de una cosa… sino de varias trato de darle tiempo a todo.. y bueno me despido.. XDDD…. Y cierto… lloraron???? Uhmmm tan mal tan mal no estuvo… XDDD Jajajajajjaaja y que me dicen de la canción de Anthony Jajajajajajajajajaaa Me comentan okzzzzzzzzzzzzz.. –x-DDD bye byeee las amooo.. muaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...**

**Arigato gozaimazu a estas bellas personas…**

**Karina Natsumi – extra pequqeño pero algo es algooo.. XDDD**

**Annita – buo aki esta el siguiente capitulo.. XDD**

**Marianasofia, leo, CARMEN AIDE, enhil, azucena, coquette81, Maria, Ayslem w. Andley .. y **

**Briggitto – Jajajajajaaaa oeeee deja comentsss esta bien que sepas que sea yooo (waoo que trabalenguas) peroo valeee quiero coments.. XDDD aconsejaaa.. XDD...**

**que se dan un tiempito en escribirme(a excepción de la ultima) jajjajajaaa y a las que no me escriben.. nimas nimas con ustedes,,, fallas jaajajajajajaaaa…. Escriban un poquito pero eso si .. queda prohibido ofensas contra mi moral jajajajajaja**

**Adelantos….**

Terry acercándosele y candy sorprendida subiéndole el color… - como cuales dices… pasión.. deseos, anhelos, esperanzas como también llanto, desilusión, tristezas… - acercándosele mas – el que quiere amar debe estar listo y ser fuerte para sobrevivir.. la vida no es fácil, hay que luchar por lo que queremos pecosa – decía ahora sonriéndole… candy avergonzada bajo la mirada..

………………………………

Archie – sabes que olvidar es difícil…

Annie mirándole con rabia – entonces.. entonces no te olvidare…

Archie – jajajajjaa lo sabia.. aun me amas..

**April**


	7. Inevitable

_Cursiva_ **– pensamientos, como también pasado..**

**Negrita ****– cambio de ambiente o ****reflexión****..**

**Capitulo 6****:** **Lo inevitable**

_Terry sonriendo - bueno bueno… vamos con los demás que han de estar preguntándose por nosotros… tu sabes.. como somos los mas codiciados… jajajajajajaa_

_Anthony – siiiiiiiii… vamos a ver a mi princesa_

_Terry – ja!!.. no es la tuya sino de tu hermano.. es su princesa de el_

_Anthony sonriendo – bueno.. entonces vamos a buscar a mi angelita.. _

_Terry – Jajajajaja si vamos… vamos a verla.. vamos a ver a la pecosa.... – mientras sonreía.. _

**Pasaron horas… después de lo ocurrido… mientras que candy se escapo de Anthony y así evitar darle una respuesta, y terry quiso a estar a solas un momento por lo tanto se escaparon por diferentes rumbos pero teniendo el mismo sitio de encuentro… pensaron en talvez una casualidad…**

Terry – y pecosa cuando le darás una respuesta – decía mientras miraba al cielo echado en el pasto..

Candy sentándose a su lado.. y mirando al mismo sitio que el..

Candy – aun no lose… le conozco muy poco… me gusta pero…

Terry – si te gusta dale una oportunidad..

Candy – no lo creo.. yo quiero estar con alguien… con alguien al que ame.. el amor no es solo estar con una persona solo por un gusto o eso.. el amor no se obliga ni se hace… el amor solo nace sin que nos demos cuenta – decía sonriendo – yo quiero a alguien que me ame y yo ame, un amor mutuo….

Terry – es hermoso lo que dices…. Pero aún somos muy jóvenes, y nosotros solo estamos en la etapa de vivir, conocer, aprender, y quien no se equivoca, nadie es sabio, hasta el mas sabio reconoce sus errores y los enfrente es por eso llamado sabio porque sabe como superar sus peores pasadas… jajajajjaa en verdad no se lo que hablo.. solo hablo por instinto.. pero.. el amor… esa palabra tan pequeña encierra muchas cosas…

Candy mirándolo sorprendida para después sonreír – como cuales…

Terry acercándosele y candy sorprendida subiéndole el color… - como cuales dices…pasión.. deseos, anhelos, esperanzas como también llanto, desilusión, tristezas… - acercándosele mas – el que quiere amar debe estar listo y ser fuerte para sobrevivir.. la vida no es fácil, hay que luchar por lo que queremos pecosa – decía ahora sonriéndole… candy avergonzada bajo la mirada..

Candy empujándole – hump..!! atrevido

Terry – jajajajajajjaajaja y que piensas decirle..

Candy – la verdad aun no lose… - decía mientras agachaba la mirada mirando a terry disimuladamente..

Terry – ya veo…

Candy – y tu .. entonces .. esto..

Terry – que quieres preguntar pecosa..

Candy – tu en verdad amas a mi hermana..

Terry quedándose callado y sonriendo – ella para mi es muy importante, su felicidad es mi felicidad… - decía mientras se trataba de convencer así mismo..

Candy – lo entiendo – decía sonriendo ahora acercándosele y tomando sus manos con las suyas…

Terry mirándole sorprendido. – que haces..

Candy – gracias.. – decía mirando al piso.. – gracias por estar con ella… tenia miedo de que estuviera sola.. tenia miedo de que llorara y no estuviera yo hay… pero tu estuviste hay.. con ella, la apoyaste.. gracias por cuidarla tanto.. – decía ahora mirándole con una sonrisa.. – en verdad gracias terry ..

Terry – _que es esto… que es esto que siento.. porque .. porquee.. porque ella, porque no annie porque no otra, porque exactamente ella, candy… pero ella.. annie.. Anthony.. Annie… no . noo nooo.._ – mientras ahora sonreía.. – no te preocupes yo estaré con ella siempre.. yo cuidare de ella… tu solo busca ahora a tu corazón..

Candy mirándole – _creo que ya lo encontré.. pero me equivoque ,… tal como dijiste el amor puede traer muchas cosas consigo por ejemplo un amor no correspondido… un amor a primera vista.. pero prohibido… para mi… pero Annie.. ella también es mi felicidad y si ustedes son felices porque yo no…_ - volviendo a la realidad … y ahora soltando sus manos.. y sentándose a su lado, echándose en el pasto..

Terry aun lado la miraba - _Por tu felicidad annie, por nuestra felicidad y por la de ella_ – pensaba mientras la miraba a su lado cerrando los ojos pensando quien sabe en que.. pero lo único que sabia es que todo era un dilema… el ambiente tan tranquilo .. un ocaso se aproximaba y ellos separados del bullicio de su escuela… el saco la armónica y toco..

Candy sonreía - _Quizás me equivoque no diciendo mis sentimientos pero sé que no son correspondidos, el la quiere, la ama y quien soy yo para destruir algo que nace por amor.. simple me rendiré porque solo con estar a su lado es mucho para mi.. además Annie.. siempre pensando en ella como siempre – pensaba mientras sonreía mas – ella lo vio, se lo gano, lo conquisto supo ganarse a una persona como el… yo también.. yo también luchare no me rendiré sé que algún día encontrare a alguien como a el…._

**Pero en esta vida las casualidades no existen.. sino lo Inevitable…**

**Mientras ellos luchaban por la felicidad de su persona mas querida.. otros deseaban lo peor para ellos…**

Annie – vete .. vete .. no quiero vertee.. no entiendes.. lárgate… vete.. lárgate…

Archie acercándosele tapándole la boca para que nadie la escuchara..

Archie – escúchame.. sólo quiero.. sólo quiero que me escuches…solo eso

Annie – que diablos quieres… acaso no sabes que detesto tu presencia cerca de mi..

Archie sonriendo y acercándosele mas – porque… es que acaso aun me amas..

Annie – estas loco o que.. yo quiero a terry.. el lo es todo para mi.. tú… tú.. jajajaaja tu solo eres un amargo pasado.. algo que quiero olvidar.. un recuerdo que quiero desechar.. además no te cansas de repetirme eso siempre que me ves.. yo ya me canse de repetírtelo… que ya no existes para miii… lárgateee.

Archie – sabes que olvidar es difícil…

Annie mirándole con rabia – entonces.. entonces no te olvidare…

Archie – jajajajjaa lo sabia.. aun me amas..

Annie – jajajajaa no te presumes Archiebald… es cierto.. aun no te e olvidado y como hacerlo... pero mucho mejor así. Sabes porque – decía acercándosele encarándole – sabes porque tu me hiciste así… una persona diferente de la que era antes .. ingenua y tonta… ahora no… aprendí a vivir con ello, con tu recuerdo, no lo olvide y nunca lo haré, sabes que las palabras duelen mas que los hechos y lo que dijiste ese día… - decía ahora dándole la espalda .. – por dios.. por dios te lo juro que nunca lo olvidare, y sabes.. aprendí a vivir con ello.. lo supere y no te tengo miedo por que lo é superado..

Archie – entonces porque me odias si ya lo superaste..

Annie – porque.. jajajajajaa todavía me preguntas porque… aprendí a vivir con todos estos recuerdos.. no soy débil, soy fuerte archiebald y como te dije viví y vivo con ellos, pero nunca lo olvides… nunca olvides que siempre me acordare de ello y mi rencor.. mi odio hacia tu persona nunca se olvidara..

Archie – nunca digas nunca pequeña…

Annie – CALLATE!!!!!... no me llames así… te odio… y te ruego.. que no lastimes a karen.. ella… ella es una gran persona..

Archie – lo sé – decía mientras la miraba irse…

Archie – pequeña… pequeña… creciste pero para aun eres mi pequeña – decía sonriendo – lo siento.. en verdad lo siento…eso es lo que quería decirte para terminar con este capitulo … que aun nos tiene atados en el pasado.. - _Porque te dije todo eso… porque lo hice.. talvez, para que de una vez me dejaras, aunque hay que admitir que me encantaba verme en tus ojos azules, eres tan hermosa que no quería enamorarme de ti pero tarde me di cuenta de que ya lo estaba…_

Annie pensando -_ Eres un estúpido, un tonto, un pasado más, un capitulo más sin cerrar porque dejaste una huella en mi .. una gran e indeleble huella… pero te ame… te ame tanto.. te di mi amor mis esperanzas mis sueños mi vida y tu que hiciste… más nada.. sólo me miraste lo tomaste todo sin pedir permiso y también lo hiciste a la hora de dejarme, lo pisoteaste todo no pensaste en mi, no pensaste que tenia un corazón, solo caminaste en el y lo pisoteaste y nunca pensaste en mi… es por eso… es por eso archiebald.. que te odio.. te odiooo .. te odio como nunca pensé hacerlo.. – mientras caminaba mas lento y lloraba lento.. recordando y llorando.. _

_**Black Flash .. **_

_Archie – que quieres.. – decía mientras salía con una toalla amarrada y su cabello mojado.._

_Annie – Archie… mi amor… por favor dime que lo de ayer solo fue una farsa tu me amas, tu me lo dijiste, se que somos uno mi amor, esa chica no era nada para ti cierto.. – mientras lo miraba con ojos lagrimosos a el.. _

_Archie – Annie … yo .. yo en verdad .. yo no quiero nada contigo.. tu solo eras un pasatiempo más para mí, mira no me puedes dar lo que yo quiero, solo eres una niña…. Por dios annie reacciona esta es la realidad lo entiendes ¿no? Yo estoy con ella, … ella espera un hijo mió además – en ese momento Annie lo miro sorprendida _

_Annie – entonces es por ello que estas con ella.._

_Archie – no.. annie entiéndelo por favor.._

_¿? - Amor?.. amor con quien hablas..- decía mientras se abrazaba a archie._

_Annie la miraba que estaba con un toalla envuelta en cuerpo en ese momento se sintió estupida había interrumpido su escena amorosa… _

_¿? - Oh? Eres tu… de nuevo estas rogándole por atención a mi novio, o es que quieres que te lo preste por un ratito… jajjjajajjaaaja no seas ridícula, das pena me das lastima, rogándole a mi novio jjajjaajajajaaaajaaaaaa – decía mientras ahora lo besaba frente a ella y sus brazos lo envolvía por su cuello y tomaba una de sus manos y las ponía en su pecho y la otra en su pierna, mientras Annie solo los miraba sorprendida… _

_Archie separándose agitado – Annie es mejor que te vayas, estoy ocupado por lo que vez…_

_Annie mirándole sorprendida sonrió – entonces…. Entonces todas tus palabras y promesas solo eran mentiras cierto… todo desde el comienzo fue una farsa cierto, solo jugabas conmigo como una muñeca más... _

_Archie – jajajjjaajajajajaajajajaa Annie es ahora que te das cuenta…_

_Annie mirándole sorprendida – te odio.. – dijo en un susurro.._

_¿? - que dijiste niñita..?.._

_Annie mirándole con rencor le tiro una bofetada – no me vuelvas a llamar niñita mujerzuela…_

_Archie sorprendido, ayudaba a su novia a levantarse .. – que mierda te sucede Annie…_

_Annie – vete con tu zorra esa, jajjajaajajajajajajaajaaa fui una estúpida al enamorarme de ti lo sabes no.. _

_Archie – si lose.. – decía sonriendo.._

_Annie mirándole con mas cólera – agarra a tu perra preñada y lárguense de mi vida. Que te juro archiebald que desde hoy tu estas muerto para mi…_

_¿? - mocosa mugrienta quien te haz creído para pegarme tu .. – decía mientras quería saltar en su encima pero archie la sujeto… _

_Archie – si ya dijiste lo que querías decirme te pido que te vayas.._

_Annie mirándolo ahora con una pena profunda … lo miro por ultima vez… y se marcho..y nuevamente regreso solo para decir algo que a él…lo dejaría arrepentido para toda su vida.._

_Annie sonriendo – sabes archie. Te ame.. te ame tenlo por seguro, te ame como nunca ame a nadie y hubiera dado por ti, solo por ti me escuchas porque tu en verdad fuiste el primer amor de mi vida, creí y confié en ti, te fui fiel en todos los sentidos, en cuerpo ojos y alma, nunca mire a nadie mas que a ti solo porque tu eras el único de mi corazón – le miro a los ojos sonriéndole una vez mas y por ultima vez - todo lo que sentía por ti era mas que un profundo amor, pero sabes el amor no funciona cuando solo uno es el que ama y el que se hace ilusiones… acepto.. acepto.. fui una estúpida al sacar conclusiones pero sabes no te preocupes que desde hoy todo eso así como lo fuiste haciendo hoy lo destrozaste todo, no te preocupes no queda nada de ti en mi, solo queda mas que un profundo odio, - a hora le miro con odio – jajajjajajaaja porque sabes me arrepiento el haberte conocido, maldigo la hora, el día en que te vi y me enamore de ti, maldigo todo de ti, ahora si… - decía mirándolo mas sonriente … - ahora si me puedo marchar porque te dije mis sentimientos y todo sobre ti… ahora no queda mas – la mira a ella… - jajajajajajajajajaajjaaaaa y por ti… dices que haz estado con el medio año cierto.. pues el también estuvo conmigo, no quiero imaginar con cuantas mas esta o sea eres una cachuda pero bien cachuda… jajajajajajajaaa ahora eres tu la que me da pena… - lo miro con burla – te lo regalo que a mi..JA! ya ni me importa – mientras se iba riéndose…para mas adelante hundirse en su llanto… _

_**Fin Black Flash..**_

Archie – _desde ese día.. me quede pensando en cuan estúpido fui al decirte eso…. – decía mientras pensaba y ahora sonreía – pero aun sientes algo por mi pequeña… aun tienes algo de mi.. es tu odio, tu rencor , tu furiaa… eso es lo que me acerca a ti.. pero.. no.. para que mas daño… ya sufrió mucho.. para que más…_

MY LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mi vida – decía una Karen corriendo a toda prisa… - mi amor donde estuviste te estuve buscando por toda la escuela…

Archie- jejejejee lo siento Karen – _Sí.. para que mas… si ya la tengo a ella.. una chica encantadora que también me ama… y talvez yo… talvez…. En fin nada pierdo con intentar _– mientras ahora la abrazaba – vamos al patio con los chicos..

Karen sonriendo – Siiiiiiiiii………..-mientras ahora le miraba - bebe..

Archie – Uhmm..

Karen viéndole un poco extraño – bebe…… te quiero.

Archie deteniéndose y sonriéndole – gracias..

Karen también sonriéndole – haré que me quieras y me ames bebe..

Archie – gracias por estar conmigo Karen.. – decía mientras la abrazaba más_.. Talvez no merezca a alguien como a ella… pero la haré feliz.. no la lastimare Annie…_

**En el patio..**

Stear – terry y como te disfrazaras este año..

Terry – jejejejejeeee no te lo diré…

Candy – eyyyy… dinos… yo también quiero saber…

Terry – no… es secreto… haber mejor dime que te pondrás tu pecosa…

Albert – no digas candy….

Terry – eyyyy… porque…

Albert – es sorpresa…

Terry – hump!!!...

Anthony – y bueno… Annie… donde se metió… milagro que no estas con ella terry..

Terry – Anthony!!!! No comiences a molestarme.. y pues también necesita estar un poco libre no lo crees.. no soy su cadena..

Stear – entonces que eres..

Albert – su novio..

Anthony – no es lo mismo??… ya que como la cuida terry .. huyyyyyyyyy…

Candy – jajajajajajajjjajajajaaaaa…

Terry avergonzado – eyyy dejen de burlarse..

Albert viéndola pasar corriendo… y notando como estaba .. – estoo.. chicos…

Patty – ya sé la iré a buscar a su cuarto..

Albert – NO!.. no.. a lo mejor esta cansada o tiene trabajos mejor dejémosle sola..

Candy – uhmmmmmm…. No importa mejor yo voy a buscarla..

Albert – nooo.. candyy…

Candy – ya vuelvo…..

Terry – vaya es una rebelde… mira que no hacer caso a su hermano…jujujuu..

Stear - no pesas ..

Anthony – si… no tienes voto…

Patty – jajajajaajajajajajajajajaaa

Albert – eyyyyy.. no se burlen…

Terry – jajjajjajajaja vive mi vergüenza…

**Llegando Karen y archie…**

Karen – holaaaa chicos…

Anthony – ya llego la parejita inseparable…

Stear – siii.. creo que le van a ganar a terry y annie…

Albert – jajajajjajajajjaaa..

Terry – callense!!!!!

Archie – que porque?

Patty – es que como terry siempre esta junto a annie…

Stear – siii… parece como albert y Anthony.. un hermano sobre protector…jajajajajjaajajjaaa

Anthony – a diferencia que ellos son novios.. jajajjajaaa…

Terry – _hermanos… mi hermana .. desde cuando lo dejo de ser_

Archie – Aaaaaa….

Karen – jajajajajaajjajajajajajajajjjaaa es que mi primita es muy bonita es por eso que mi primito bello la cuida mucho y quien no… jajajjajajaa

Archie – mmmm..

Anthony – y tu que archie.. te comieron la lengua…

Archie – si.. Karen lo hizo…

Todos - JAJAAJAAJJAJJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Karen avergonzada – my lovee!! Que cosas dices….

Patty – hay dioss.. ustedes si que dan risa…

Archie viendo bien el grupo – y candy…

Albert – pues se fue a ver a Annie..

**En la habitación..**

Annie estaba sentada en su cama arrecostada en la pared junto a su cama…cuando en eso entra candy..

Candy – Annie…

Annie ya mas calmada pero sombría – eeee.. a candy.. perdón no me di cuenta..

Candy – estas bien.. que tienes – decía mirándole y que estaba con la mirada perdida..

Annie sonriendo – no nada solo estoy un poco cansada..

Candy abrazándola – me tienes a mi …. Recuérdalo ok…. También tienes a terry y a nuestros amigos… si quieres hablar… te escuchare esta bien.. – decía mientras la miraba y acariciaba su rostro..

Annie mirándola un poco mas calmada y sonriente – gracias hermana..

Candy – no te preocupes.. quieres bajar.. o quieres quedarte…

Annie sabiendo quien estaría abajo …no quiso ir.. pero tampoco quería estar sola y tenia que superarlo como lo dijo ella..

Annie – esta bienn…

………………………………..

Stear – ya tan solo faltan cuatro días para el baile… y mañana es el primer ensayo..

Patty – siii….

Karen – hay que emoción..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yo iré con mi nene bello…

Albert – jjajajaajjjajajaaaa.. vaya vaya que novia tan cariñosa…

Karen sonrojada – y que tiene… yo lo quiero y… no me avergüenzo…..humppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – haciendo sus pucheros

Todos – jajjajajjaajajjaajajaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Llegando Annie y candy..**

Terry viéndola extraña e ida – annie .. ven.. ía extendiéndole los brazos y refugiándole en ellos

Annie sonriendo – hola… disculpa por desaparecer de esa manera..

Terry – esta bien, no importa – decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello..

Candy solo les miro y sonrió… _Así estarás mejor.. sino es conmigo será con el.._

Terry – que tienes Annie – decía abrazándola más

Annie sonriendo – no tengo nada.. solo estoy un poco agotada y quise salir además la tarde esta hermosa..- hablando bajito..

Terry sonriendo – si tienes razón .. – mientras le tomaba de la mano – si quieres hablar conmigo tu sabes que te escuchare..

Annie sonriendo nuevamente por las mismas palabras de candy y terry – gracias terry..

Archie que estaba abrazado a Karen solo los miro y se volteo y no volvió a prestar atención..

Albert – chicos chicos.. no nos excluyan.. esta bien que hayas extrañado a Annie pero no es para tanto.. terry…

Stear – si puesss… terry…

Karen – eyyyyy déjenlos….. claros ustedes picones porque no tiene quien les dé alas jajajjajajajajajajjajajajaa

Candy – karennn!!!!!!!!!!! Eso no es cierto.. mi hermano tiene muchas chicas tras el… yaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Albert avergonzado – candyyy!!!!!!!!!!! Que dices!!!!!!!!!

Anthony – jajajajaajjjajajaa vaya tu fama ya creció hermano….todo el internado ya lo sabe jajajjjajajajjjajjaajaaa

Albert – Hump!!!

Stear – bueno chicos es hora que entremos…. Antes que las superioras vengan y nos boten a escobazos jejejejee

Patty – cierto, cada vez hay menos alumnos… además ya esta oscureciendo

Karen – nooooooooooooooooooooooooo… porque.. porque .. yo quisiera que siempre fuera de día….T.T…..

Terry – ya Karen.. cállate… no avergüences a la familia..

Karen – cállate tu..!!!! no tienes sentimientos animal..

Terry – eyyyy… respeta a tu primooo… mas respeto niñita – mientras le jalaba de las orejas..

Todos riendo..

Archie – jajajjaa ya terry suéltala que me la vas a dejar sin oreja …

Karen – myyy loveeee defiéndeme de este animallll….

Terry – a quien llamas animal…. Malcriada…

Karen – a tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. animallllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos – jjajajajajaajajjajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaa

Archie – hay karen…. Nunca cambiaras – mientras que la soltaba de terry ..

Y una karen sollozando se refugiaba en los brazos de su loveeeeeeee…

Annie solo miraba la escena.. sin reírse…

Terry – annie …

Annie – Aaaa??... terry ..

Terry mirándola triste – que tienes mi niña… - mientras la abrazaba…

Annie abrazándose a el.. – nada..no tengo nada_… Es verdad no tengo nada.. no siento nada.. que soyy.. que siento.. no se…_

Candy mirándole triste también desde lejos…- Annie…

Mientras los demás no dándose cuenta entre tanta risa con el drama de karen, más uno…..

Archie – Karen … loquita anda ya a tu recamara… ok.. – decía besándole la frente ..

Karen sollozando – esta bien cariño..

Archie – terry y los demás ya vamonos…

Anthony despidiéndose de candy.. como también Albert..

Terry – segura que estarás bien..

Annie sonriendo – si.. candy esta conmigo..

Terry – _candyy…. Pequeña pecosa entrometida_ – pensaba sonriendo .. – esta bien.. hasta mañana descansa…. – mientras le besaba también la frente

Annie – tu también…. Descansa…hasta mañana..

Terry - sabes que si quieres hablar solo búscame, sabes que siempre estaré contigo, me tienes a mi, a Candy, a tus amigos… te apoyaremos.. – decía sonriéndole y dándole nuevamente un beso en la frente – te quiero mi niña … descansa

Annie – gracias… - mientras avanzaba .. _Son tan parecidos.. sus palabras, las mismas.. sus intensiones conmigo. Tan atentos, los quiero… Terry… candy… son mis mayores tesoros…-mientras sonreía un poco_

Terry avanzo .. Annie volvió hacia el dormitorio sin voltear sólo pensaba, más candy por instinto propio volteo y se choco con la mirada de terry… ambos se miraron por unos segundos y sonrieron..

_- Hasta mañana…._

**Continuaráaaa…..**

**GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN… jejejejjjeeee se que actualizo siempre demasiado tarde pero la cuestión es actualizar noo.... jejejee ups.!!!..**

**T.T BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…….. archie maloooooooooooooooo…….. mira que hacer esoo… yo lo matooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ peroo si soy la escritora.. upsss jejejeee aishhhhhhhhhhh karen es tan linda… dios porque el amor es a veces tan frustrante pero a la vez tan hermoso que todos deseamos ser amados y encontrar a la persona correcta y no equivocarnos aishhhhhhhhhhhhhh me hago revueltos……… JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJJAJAJJAAA mis bellas lectoras yo sé que a muchas de ustedes les encanta la pareja de Annie y Terry, como ¿no? a de admitir que a mi también y mas cuando nuestro príncipe azulino es tan caballero con ella…. Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD… v… jajajjajajjjjaajajajajajaja pero como dije y reitero aun no tengo parejas definidas pero una sí….todo lo verán al transcurrir la historia… pero la relación de terry y Annie aun esta comenzandoooooo……XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.. aun falta muchooo como también nuestras otras parejitas..XDDDD **

**Aisshhhhhhh mi Nii-chan (hermana menor) me esta matando ya que ella es fanática de Annie, la tímida y Archie, el elegante jjajaajjajajaa pero como aquí lo pongo de mujeriego como en muchos otros fics…jajajjjajajaa como vieron… mas parece de Annie que de candy cierto.. XDDD Pero por primera vez ustedes ven un fic donde candy se da cuenta de sus sentimientos… y terry esta dudandooo… pero candy aquí será muy diferente…. Jojojojoooooooooooooo.. les tengo muchas sorpresas así que espero que me sigan leyendo ****y me dejen muchos reviews**** que si no hayyyyy .. entonces no hay historia jajajaajjajajaa… bye byeeeee.. jojjojojojooo**

**Adelantos-**

Karen – no no no… aquí es al revés… yo nunca seré infiel..soy la mujer mas fiel del universo y cuando estoy con un hombre le entrego todo a el, así que el no tiene porque dudar de mi si o no cariño.. – decía ahora tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole – mas bien yo soy quien le pone un mando a mi love… ya que.. a mi vida se le resbala mucho los ojitos… y las manitos.. jijijiii

Todos- jajajajajajajajajaa

Stear – vaya hermano si que encontraste a la chica indicada..

…………………………………………**..**

AGUASSS!! AGUASSS!!!!! HAY VIENEN LAS VIEJASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos - Aaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – y corrian de un lado a otro ordenando todo.. mientras las que mandaban todo eran Annie y Karen..

………**..**

**April**


	8. Holaaa

Holaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... DISCULPENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SE QUE DEBO MORIRRR!!!! YO LO SEEE!!!!!!!!!!!1111 PEROOO!!!!!!!!!!... aishhh la verdad.. no tengo perdón jejejejee pero.. es que no pude actualizar… la inspiración se me fue cuando formatearon mi compu sin mi permiso y borraron todos los capítulos que ya había escrito…(mas de ocho)… y pues volver a escribir lo mismo ya no se puede porque cuando se te da inspiración te metes como loca en la compu y escribes y escribes y después.. te das cuenta que…

WAOOOOOOOOOOO eso escribí yo???,,, y bueno.. no pude escribir lo mismo así que decidí cambiar un poco el texto pero no las ideas jejejejejee y pues como e estado de vacas escribí unos cuantitos capis… pero… no me apuren .. ACTUALIZARE ESTE DOMINGO o SABADO… así que no desesperáis…. Solo quiero avisarles yo se que cuando actualizan después de tiempo no es lo mismo… T.T.. porque se pierde la emoción de la historia.. pero por eso les aviso adelantado… para las que no se acuerdan le deán una repasada jajajajajajajaa.. y espero su apoyo..

Gracias por la comprensión.. y para los que no me han comprendido… en serio sorrryy!!!!!!!!!!...

Y pues seguiré con mi historia de AnniexTerryxCandy…. Ahí muchas personas que me han pedido que deje a annie y terry… waooo… primero pensé que a nadie le gustaría esa pareja.. pero aquí annie es muy diferente… ustedes saben el amor a veces puede cambiar a las personas y bueno a annie si que la hizo cambiar.. la hizo quizás un poco mas???... uhmmmm… quizás fuerte.. pero también sensible en esa parte del amor.. y bueno quien esta con ella .. su hombro de lagrimas y penas.. su soporto… nuestro arrogantee!!!! Jajajajajajaaa.. y pues… aishhh la verdad hasta yo mismo ni se con quien la dejare.. pero eso si…. Veremos como se me da la historia… mi mente es media rayada… y yo amo a karenn!!!! Es full pilas esa chica jajajajajajaa… así que no me gustaría dañarla tanto….. como tampoco al pobre de Anthony…. Pobree!!!!!!... mira que candy.. si lo deja el hombre ahora si se tiro por el caballo jajajajajajajaa :P…. mentira….!!!!..... bueno mis adoradas y bellas lectoras… de nadie mas que ustedes será la decisión… ahí muchas fans de candy y Terry y en esas estoy yo.. pero la verdad.. es que amo como Terry trata tan lindo a annie.. jajajajjajaaa---- (y pensar que yo lo escribo)… en otras paginas ya e actualizado… y espero reviews… :D….

Matta neeee…

April


	9. Nunca

_Cursiva_ **– pensamientos, como también pasado..**

**Negrita****– cambio de ambiente o ****reflexión****..**

******SORRYYY!!!!!! NO PUDEEEEE ES QUE NO TENIA EL ADOBE READER Y NO PODIA ACTUALIZARRR!!..T.T BUENO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO........ HELLOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLASSS Y LEANNN TODITITOOO!!!!!!!!!! SIN SALTEARSE NINGUNA PARTEEE!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAAA**BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LAS MUSICAS QUE PONDRE... 

**Lady gaga feat Colbi odonis – Just dance**

**Dragón y caballero – Fruta prohibida**

**Tito el bambino – El amor**

**Chino y nacho – Mi niña bonita**

**Capitulo 7: ****NUNCA**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR... **

_Terry – segura que estarás bien.._

_Annie sonriendo – si.. candy esta conmigo.._

_Terry – __candyy…. Pequeña pecosa entrometida__ – pensaba sonriendo .. – esta bien.. hasta mañana descansa…. – mientras le besaba también la frente_

_Annie – tu también…. Descansa…hasta mañana.._

_Terry - sabes que si quieres hablar solo búscame, sabes que siempre estaré contigo, me tienes a mi, a Candy, a tus amigos… te apoyaremos.. – decía sonriéndole y dándole nuevamente un beso en la frente – te quiero mi niña … descansa_

_Annie – gracias… - mientras avanzaba .. __Son tan parecidos.. sus palabras, las mismas.. sus intensiones conmigo. Tan atentos, los quiero… Terry… candy… son mis mayores tesoros…-mientras sonreía un poco_

_Terry avanzo .. Annie volvió hacia el dormitorio sin voltear sólo pensaba, más candy por instinto propio volteo y se choco con la mirada de terry… ambos se miraron por unos segundos y sonrieron.._

_- Hasta mañana…._

....

**Terry estaba acostado en su cama pensando... **

_Annie... mi linda y pequeña annie... que tienes?... que te aflige... porque veo tristeza en tus ojos?... que hacer para que me sonrías... como cuando eras una pequeña._.- pensaba suspirando...

**Mientras en la habitación de annie...**

_Porque??.. porque.. porque dios mío.. que hice para merecer tanto dolor.. mi único error fue amarlo como una tonta... porque!!... _

_Siempre se aparece, siempre me ridiculiza, siempre se ríe de mi, si si se que soy una estupida sin gracia, se que soy la mas tonta de todas por haber creído en el, se que soy la peor chica del mundo y que!!... y que!!! Digo yo... quiero amar... quiero pensar que me quieren... quiero pensar que aunque sea me pueden ver como una mujer... pensar que me pueden amar ciegamente... acaso soñar es malo!!!.. porqué!!!.. es que acaso tanto duele amar... Terry... terry... terry... tu dijiste que amar es lo mas hermoso que nos puede pasar... pero.. esto no es nada lindo .. tonto.... tonto... _

_Que hice dios santo.. que hice que no recuerdo dime.. que hice para merecer esto... porque se me cruzo por mi camino porque.. nos vimos.. porque le conocí... odio esto.. odio todo... candy.. terry... ayúdenme.... siento que duele el pecho.. que me duele tanto que no puedo respirar pero se que uno por amor no muere... pero como desearía ahora la muerte... me siento tan.. tan..._ – pensaba mientras boca abajo en su almohada lloraba y lloraba...- _.. tan mal..._

**Candy en su habitación tampoco podía dormir... pensaba y pensaba**...

_Estoy feliz de que mi hermana aya madurado y ya no le tema a todo como antes... pero... porque veo dolor en sus ojos.. en sus actos.. que tiene... no se que hacer para verla contenta y feliz.. terry... cuando esta con el la veo calmada y tranquila... pero... esa tranquilidad se le va cuando se va... porque.. dios... porque tuve que fijarme en el novio de mi hermana... ella lo necesita... ella lo quiere... y el tiene que estar con ella.. porque el es su salvación a una caída... se ve tan vulnerable cuando esta sola.. parece que se fuera a derrumbar.. pero... después se le ve tan fuerte.. pero esa fuerza no es fuerza sino dolor... que le duele... terry... ayúdala... yo ... siempre estaré con ustedes... _– pensaba mientras una lagrima corría por sus mejillas..

Annie aun en su cama llorando.. escucha un ruido en su azotea.. y al alzar el rostro le mira..

Aún con sus ojos llorosos y rojos.. su almohada empapada.. y aun con el uniforme...

Mi pequeña.. – dijo el con voz dolorosa al verla mientras corría a la cama y la abrazaba..

Terry... – decía mientras se abrazaba a el.. y lloraba en su pecho..

El la veía llorar, no podía hacer nada.. pero podía estar con ella.. a su lado..

La abrazaba y le acariciaba los cabellos.. y le susurraba que siempre estaría con ella.. que no estaba sola..

Annie lloraba y se apretaba mas a el.. – nunca.. nunca me dejes terry.. no quiero estar sola.. por favor.. por favor.. no me hagas daño.. por favor.. nunca... te lo ruego... – decia mientras lloraba mas..

El al escucharla sintió un pinchazo en su pecho.. pensó que era el sufrimiento de ella.. y con ambas manos le alzo el rostro para verla.. y ahí fue cuando vio a la chica que siempre estuvo con el.. su pequeña hermanita .. la inocente y tierna pequeña que conoció.. y eso le hizo acercársele mas.. y le limpio las lagrimas con ambas manos.. y beso sus mejillas – mi pequeña no llores... no llores por favor.. no sabes acaso que eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi... nunca nunca te haré daño mi cosita linda – decía mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole – annie eres la niña que mas quiero... me mato si te hago sufrir algún día... y si es por mi no llores... tu dolor es mío mi pequeña.. – mientras ahora la miraba con ojos vidriosos..

Terry - decía sonriéndole con los ojos hinchados – gracias.. gracias por estar conmigo.. te quiero... te quiero mucho y tu lo sabes... voz también sos lo mas importante para mi... tu, mis padres y mi querida hermana candy.. como también patty... los quiero mucho.. a ti y a las chicas... en serio.. nunca me dejen.. por favor..

Terry al escucharla.. sintió mas ternura y la abrazo fuerte.. – candy me mataría si viera que lloras.. y que no puedo detener tu llanto..

Annie rió al escucharlo – candy... si.. candy te mataría.... – dijo ya media adormilada sonriendo aun con las mejillas mojadas..

Terry la abrazo y la recostó en su pecho y así se quedo dormida annie.. el la miraba mientras le limpiaba el rostro... y veía ahora una linda sonrisa formada en su linda cara.. pasaron las horas y por la madrugada el se regreso a su cuarto ... dejando descansar a annie...

Si ... candy me mataría si te hubiera visto llorar – decía mientras sonreía tristemente...

**Por la mañana, en el comedor.. **

Karen – buenos diass!!!!... – decía con una gran sonrisa.. – y las chicas..

Patty – parece que se les pego las sabanas, pero ahí que dejarlas descansar..

Anthony – uhmmm .. esta bien.. mas tarde le daré algo a mi princesa... no debe quedarse sin desayunar..

Steev – vaya que el amor te movió el piso.. jijijijijii...

Archie – jajajajajaja...

Terry – archie.. hoy va a llover... te veo un poco desaliñado compadre – decía viendo las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos..

Archie – y tu no te quedas atrás... jajajajaa..

Karen – amor!!!.. dormiste mal??.. mi pobre bebe... de seguro que estabas en tus noches..

Patty – karen!!!! Que dices.. dios santo... donde aprendiste tanto disparates...

PUES TERRY.!!!!!...

JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAA....

Albert uniéndose al grupo – hola chicos y mis pequeñas hermanitas??...

Hola!!!...

Terry – descansando... annie ... pues estaba cansada y candy...

Anthony – ella estaba nerviosa ayer... de seguro no pudo dormir..

Steev – vaya.. ustedes si que las cuidan ...

Anthony – pues claro... mi princesa lo es todos para mi... candy.. es la chica de mis sueños... – decía sonriendo abiertamente mientras que todos le miraban sonriendo ...

Karen – ahiiiiiiii!!! Que lindo!!!!!!!!! Romántico!!!!!!!!!!!!! – mientras se le acercaba y jalaba sus mejillas – eres tan lindooo!!!!!!!!...

Albert – jajajajaaa..!!!.. esta enamorado.. y pues chicos.. están preparados..

SIII!!!!...

Patty – pero .. annie esta un poco agotada.. creen que pueda..

Terry – yo la ayudare..

En eso se ve entrando annie y candy por el comedor..

Karen – chicas!!!! Que paso..

Annie – lo siento... candy paso por mi ... y nos quedamos platicando..

Candy sonriendo saludo a todos..

Terry se paro y fue hacia a annie

Mi niña estas mejor... – decía viéndola preocupado..

Si terry – decía sonriendo calidamente.. mientras que el se calmaba para también sonreírle...

Candy los miro.. y sonrió tristemente.. mientras que volteaba a ver a los demás..

Pero alguien la quedo observando fijamente extrañado...

Terry se sentó junto a annie .. pero conservando la distancia ya que las monjas no lo permitían..y platicaban silenciosamente

Albert – mi angelita... dormiste bien??

Candy sonriendo – si.. hermanito...

Karen – annie ya sabes el vals principal..

Annie saliendo de la platica de terry – si karen.. ya lo tengo todo planeado para estar tarde.. – decía ahora sonriendo.. – así que los quiero puntual..

OK MAESTRA!!!.. – dijeron todos.. y reían.. mientras que la hermana de lejos les miraba con el ceño fruncido y decía ¡silencio!..

**Mas tarde ...**

Annie estaba arreglando el salón de baile... ya que hoy seria el primer de tres ensayos... y no podía equivocarse... tenia que abrirse la fiesta con un vals estupendo... para que asi las monjas se sientan orgullosas y el próximo año disfrutar de mas....

Mientras que karen veía el modelo y los adornos del salón de baile..

Patty veía a las chicas moverse de una lado a otro.. y ayudaba en lo que podía..

Mientras que candy hacia lo mismo.. pero después al ver como annie y karen ya podían con los demás sin su ayuda se quedo observándolas... y aburrida.. de tanto vals... y medio dormida se levanto ...

Patty – candy mejor anda despéjate por ahí.. que ya te duermes con las musiquita....

Candy – jejejejjee... es que... no se como annie .. se puede pasar tanto tiempo en ese equipo...

Patty – es su vida..

Candy se levanto y se fue a su colinaa...

Ya ahí.. se tiro en el pasto.. en las sombras del gran árbol que tanto recuerdos le traían..

Papá... mamá... los extraño tanto... – decía candy mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida..

**Transcurrieron las horas...** y cuando en eso candy siente algo caminar por su rostro...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito.. mientras se levanta asustada..

JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA!!!.. pecosa... cállate... jajajajajaaa pobrecito... mira lo asustaste.. – decía terry mirando a la pobre ardilla que asustada se escondía...

Que es eso!!!!! Cuando llego aquí!!!!

Al parecer klin ya no estará tan solo... mira ya tiene un compañero – decía terry mientras cargaba a la pobre ardilla que se escondía en su pecho...

Candy al verla grito de emoción – ahiiiiiiii!!! Que lindaa!!!! – pero al acercársele la ardilla quiso salir corriendo de los brazos de terry pero este no la dejo...

No noo pecosa!!!.. la asustas!!.. – decía mientras se alejaba de la pecosa

Candy mirando a la ardilla – ahiii pobre... no quise asustarte...

Ja!! Con tremendo susto que nos diste a los dos...

A los dos???... tu estabas hace rato acá??

Jaajajajaa... hace horas diría yo... al parecer la pecosa es una pecosa durmiente...

Terry!!!!!.. eres un groseroo!!!.. majadero – decía golpeándole el brazo mientras que este reía y dejaba la ardilla en el césped

Jajajajajajajaja... pecosa dormías con la boca abierta.... y roncas!!!!...

Candy mirándola roja de vergüenza – eres un mentiroso!!!!!!!!!... yo no roncoo!!!...

Si claroo!!!.. pues deberías escucharte!!!...

Mentiraa!!!.. eso es mentira!!!... annie nunca me dijo nadaa!!!

Mira que buena es mi linda anniee!!!! Tiene el corazón de oro!!!! Mira que aguantarte... hasta yo ya me iba a ir.. no podía descansar con tus ronquidos... jajajajajajajjajajaa

Candy mas roja de la vergüenza no podía estar – en serio roncoo...???

Terry mirándola de lado.. – siiii..

Candy aun mas roja... – en serio???...

Terry – JAJAJAJAJJJJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAA... mentira pecosita!!!!!! Jajajajajajjaaaa.. si que eres una ingenuaa!!! Jajjjajajajaaja!!!

Terry!!!!!!!!!.. eres un patann!!!!!

Recién te enteras???.... – decía pellizcándole una mejilla – jajajajajajajaa..

Terry .... hablando de annie....

Que sucede.. – decía poniéndose serio..

A ella le aflige algo no?...

No lose... pero puedes preguntarle tu...

Candy mirándolo tristemente – no... si ella no lo quiere decir no la puedo obligar.. pero siempre estaré con ella...

Yo también... así que no te preocupes..

Gracias...

No des las gracias... que ella no es un peso para mi... ella es una de las personas mas importante en mi vida y es mi deber cuidar de su felicidad... porque también es la mía..

Candy mirándole tristemente, sonrió.. y se acerco a el.. con ambas manos toco su rostro ...

Gracias... no importa que... pero gracias de todas maneras por estar con ella .. – decía mientras lo miraba calidamente y sonreía.. – ella te necesita a su lado..

Terry mirando sus verdes ojos, sonrío – a ti también pecosa.... a ti también te necesita.. a ambos... – decía tomando sus manos y besando cada una ...

Siempre estarás con ella.... – decía mirando sus zafiros profundamente...

Siempre... pecosa... – decía mientras ahora el acariciaba su rostro.. y sonreía..

No dejes que llore nuevamente por favor – decía mientras en sus esmeraldas se notaba su angustia..

No te preocupes... si llora yo estaré para ella... – decía ahora abrazándola y reconfortándola

Nunca la dejes sola... ella es mi pequeña hermana.. por favor... terry ... – decía mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de sus esmeraldas...

Terry la vio y sintió un gran dolor en su pecho – nunca candy... nunca la dejare sola....

La compañía mutua.. la preocupación y el sentimiento por una misma persona fluyo entre ellos uniéndolos mas que nunca y ahí se quedaron los dos.. sintiendo un gran dolor... algo que ellos no podían solucionar pero podían quizás ayudar en algo... ambos sufriendo por el dolor de otra persona... de su persona mas apreciada... Annie...

Annie salía del salón en busca de terry.. faltaba media hora para comenzar con los ensayos y ya debería estar el ahí...

Patty que iba junto a stear platicando y sonriendo...

Han visto a terry??....

Patty – no.. de seguro ya a de estar viniendo.. no te apresures..

Steev – si annie... mejor espéralo.. y tranquilízate.. – decía sonriendo..

Annie – okk.. pero.. si lo ven le dicen que lo espero en el salón... mientras tanto voy al tocador..

Steev y patty llegando al salón vieron que ya había muchas parejas esperando ahí la música, para de una vez empezar.. pero aun faltaban unos 30 minutos... si que estaban impacientes..

Karen – chicos... vieron a annie...

Si.. fue al tocador... ya vuelve...

Ok... jejejejejeje entonces.. ahí que aprovechar que no esta.. jujujujuju...

Karen que piensas hacer... no hagas nada eee... que annie no esta en sus días – decía steev sabiamente...

Vale steev... no seas aguafiestas... ahí que divertirnos un rato... tenemos equipo y salón.. y no están las viejas.. y mi lindo novio esta desaparecido hasta dentro de unos 20 minutos... así queee!!!!... – decía mientras se acercaba al equipo.. y elevaba el volumen...

Todos las quedaron observando...

Karen – CHICOSS!!!!!!!!! NO AHÍ MONJASS.!!!! TENEMOS EQUIPO Y SALONN..!!!! Y LO MEJORR..!!!! ES QUE ANNIE SE HA IDO DEJANDOME TODO A CARGOO!!!!! ASI QUEE!!!!!...

En eso se escucha una música.. y todos gritan de la emoción.. y tiran las sillas... por los costados.. mientras que se ponían a bailar en el centro de la pista... y karen gritaba como una loca... agarraba un micro y se hacia la que cantaba...

**Lady gaga feat Colbi odonis – Just dance**

_**OH EH**_

_I'VE HAD A LITTLE BIT TOO MUCH, MUCH_

_**HE TENIDO UN POCO DE MUCHO, MUCHO**_

_ALL OF THE PEOPLE START TO RUSH, START TO RUSH BY_

_**TODAS LAS PERSONAS COMIENZAN A PRECIPITARSE, EMPIEZAN A PRECIPITARSE**_

_CAUGHT IN A TWISTED DANCE_

_**ATRAPADOS EN UNA DANZA RETORCIDA**_

_CAN'T FIND MY DRINK OH MAN,_

_**NO PUEDO ENCONTRAR MI BEBIDA, OH CHICO!**_

_WHERE ARE MY KEYS I LOST MY PHONE_

_**¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS LLAVES? HE PERDIDO MI TELÉFONO**_

_WHAT'S GOING ON, ON THE FLOOR_

_**¿QUÉ PASA, EN EL SUELO**_

_I LOVE THIS RECORD BABY BUT I CAN'T SEE STRAIGHT ANYMORE_

_**ME ENCANTA ESTE DISCO BEBÉ, PERO NO PUEDO VER MÁS RECTO**_

_KEEP IT COOL, WHAT'S THE NAME OF THIS CLUB_

_**MANTÉNGALO EN UN LUGAR FRESCO, ¿CUÁL ES EL NOMBRE DE ESTE CLUB?**_

_I CAN'T REMEMBER BUT IT'S ALRIGHT, I'M ALRIGHT_

_**NO PUEDO RECORDAR, PERO ES BIEN, ESTOY BIEN**_

Todos bailaban.. y se reían a lo locoo.. mientras que patty y stear los quedaban mirando asombrados..

Patty – annie la va a matar...

Stear – de eso no cabe duda...

Cuando en eso llega albert y ve todo..

Que paso aquí – decía sonriendo...

Patty – karen y sus locuras...

_JUST DANCE, IT'S GONNA BE OKAY DA DA DOO-DOOM_

_**SÓLO BAILA, VAS A ESTAR BIEN DA DA DOO-DOOM**_

_JUST DANCE, SPIN THAT RECORD BABY DA DA DOO-DOOM_

_**SÓLO BAILA, GIRA EN EL ACTO DA BEBÉ DOO-DOOM**_

_JUST DANCE, IT'S GONNA BE OKAY_

_**SÓLO BAILA, ESTARAS BIEN**_

_DA DA DA_

_**DA DA DA**_

_DANCE, DANCE, DANCE_

_**BAILA, BAILA, BAILA**_

_JUST, JUST, JUST, JUST DANCE_

_**SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO BAILA**_

_WISH I COULD SHUT MY PLAYBOY MOUTH_

_**ME GUSTARÍA PODER CERRAR MI BOCA DE PLAYBOY**_

_HOW'D I TURN MY SHIRT INSIDE OUT_

_**COMO ESA VEZ, Y MI CAMISA ADENTRO HACIA AFUERA**_

_CONTROL YOUR POISON BABY_

_**CONTROLA TU VENENO BEBÉ**_

_ROSES HAVE THORNS THEY SAY_

_**LAS ROSAS TIENE ESPINAS QUE DICEN**_

_AND WERE ALL GETTING HOSED TONIGHT_

_**QUE TODOS RECIBIRAN LO SUYO ESTA NOCHE**_

Albert – y annie??..

Stear – en el tocador..

Albert – jajajajjajajjaajjaaa..

En eso se ve llegar a la pecosa junto con terry sonriendo ..

Terry – y esto?? – dijo mirando al resto .. y como su prima reguetoneaba con un chico... y los demás se movían como lombrices en celo en el centro de la pista..

Albert – karen...

Candy – jajajajajajajajaja annie la va a matar... donde esta...

_WHAT'S GOING ON, ON THE FLOOR_

_**¿QUÉ PASA, EN EL SUELO**_

_I LOVE THIS RECORD BABY BUT I CAN'T SEE STRAIGHT ANYMORE_

_**ME ENCANTA ESTE DISCO BEBÉ, PERO NO PUEDO VER MÁS RECTO**_

_KEEP IT COOL, WHAT'S THE NAME OF THIS CLUB_

_**MANTÉNGALO EN UN LUGAR FRESCO, ¿CUÁL ES EL NOMBRE DE ESTE CLUB?**_

_I CAN'T REMEMBER BUT IT'S ALRIGHT, I'M ALRIGHT_

_**NO PUEDO RECORDAR, PERO ES BIEN, ESTOY BIEN**_

_JUST DANCE, IT'S GONNA BE OKAY DA DA DOO-DOOM_

_**SÓLO BAILA, VAS A ESTAR BIEN DA DA DOO-DOOM**_

_JUST DANCE, SPIN THAT RECORD BABY DA DA DOO-DOOM_

_**SÓLO BAILA, GIRA EN EL ACTO DA BEBÉ DOO-DOOM**_

_JUST DANCE, IT'S GONNA BE OKAY_

_**SÓLO BAILA, ESTARAS BIEN**_

_DA DA DA_

_**DA DA DA**_

_DANCE, DANCE, DANCE_

_**BAILA, BAILA, BAILA**_

_JUST, JUST, JUST, JUST DANCE_

_**SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO BAILA**_

Patty mas nerviosa – ahorita vuelve... se fue al tocador..

Terry – pues todavía tienen tiempo... porque si esta en el tocador.. huyyyyyyyyyyyy... jajajajajajajajjaa....

Candy – Terry!!!.. eres un majadero...

Terry – pero si es cierto pecosa.. las mujeres se demoran un año ahí... pero tu no cierto pecosa..

Candy – pues claro que no...

Terry – sii.. ya me lo imaginaba... es que lo tuyo ya es un caso perdidoo!!!... jajajajajajajaa

Candy – eres unn!!!!!!....

Y en eso terry la jala del brazo riéndose...

Jajajajjajaajja pecosa vamos a bailar...

Quee!!!!... – pero fue secuestrada a la pista de baila...

_(COLBY O'DONIS)_

_WHEN I COME THROUGH ON THE DANCE FLOOR CHECKIN OUT THAT CATALOGUE_

_**CUANDO LLEGUE A TRAVÉS DE LA PISTA DE BAILE MIRE EL CATÁLOGO**_

_CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES, SO MANY WOMEN WITHOUT A FLAW_

_**MIS OJOS NO PODIAN CREERLO, SON MUCHAS MUJERES SIN FALLAS**_

_AND I AIN'T GONNA GIVE IT UP, STEADY TRY TO PICK IT UP LIKE A CAR_

_**Y NO SE QUE DEJARA ESTO! PERO TRATARE DE RECOGERLO COMO UN COCHE**_

_IMA HIT IT, I'MA HIT IT AND FLEX UNTIL THE TIL DONE UNTIL TOMORR' YEAH._

_**SOY UN EXITO, SOY UN HIT Y HASTA EL FLEX TIL HECHO HASTA MAÑANA YEAH!**_

_SHOW ME I CAN SEE THAT YOU GOT SO MUCH ENERGY_

_**MUÉSTRAME VEO QUE TIENES TANTA ENERGÍA**_

_THE WAY YOUR TWIRLIN UP THEM HIPS ROUND AND ROUND_

_**LA FORMA EN QUE BAILAS! HASTA ELLOS DAN VUELTAS A SUS CADERAS! **__**CADERAS!**_

_THERE'S NO REASON, I KNOW WHY YOU CAN'T LEAVE HERE WITH ME_

_**NO HAY RAZÓN, YO SE PORQUE NO PUEDES SALIR DE AQUI CONMIGO**_

_IN THE MEANTIME STAND, LET ME WATCH YOU BREAK IT DOWN AND…_

_**MIENTRAS TANTO, PERMITEME VERLO...Y ROMPERLO**_

_(GAGA)_

_JUST DANCE, IT'S GONNA BE OKAY DA DA DOO-DOOM_

_**SÓLO BAILA, VAS A ESTAR BIEN DA DA DOO-DOOM**_

_JUST DANCE, SPIN THAT RECORD BAB DA DA DOO-DOOM_

_**SÓLO BAILA, GIRA EN EL ACTO DA BEBÉ DOO-DOOM**_

_JUST DANCE, IT'S GONNA BE OKAY_

_**SÓLO BAILA, ESTARAS BIEN**_

_DA DA DA_

_**DA DA DA**_

_DANCE, DANCE, DANCE_

_**BAILA, BAILA, BAILA**_

_JUST, JUST, JUST, JUST DANCE_

_**SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO BAILA**_

_I'M PSYCHOTIC SYNCHYPNOTIC_

_**ESTOY PSICOTICO, PSICOTICO!**_

_I GOT MY BLUE BURNERS AND PHONIC_

_**TENGO EL AZUL DE LOS QUEMADORES, ESTOY FONICO**_

_I'M PSYCHOTIC SYNCHYPNOTIC_

_**ESTOY PSICOTICO, PSICOTICO!**_

_I GOT MY BRAND ELECTRONIC_

_**OBTUVE MI MARCA ELECTRÓNICA**_

_I'M PSYCHOTIC SYNCHYPNOTIC_

_**ESTOY PSICOTICO, PSICOTICO!**_

_I GOT MY BLUE BURNERS AND PHONIC_

_**TENGO EL AZUL DE LOS QUEMADORES, ESTOY FONICO**_

_I'M PSYCHOTIC SYNCHYPNOTIC_

_**ESTOY PSICOTICO, PSICOTICO!**_

_I GOT MY BRAND ELECTRONIC_

_**OBTUVE MI MARCA ELECTRÓNICA**_

Mientras que albert reía.. y ahora el jalaba a patty ...

Vamos patty... no solo ahí que observar...

Pero albert!!!..

Jajaajajaj vamos patty... ahí que divertirse un rato...

Stear – eyyy y yo...

Albert – jjajajajajjaa será para la próxima.... te la gané... – y se iba riendo.. con una patty avergonzada..

_GO. USE YOUR MUSCLE COMIN OUT WORK AND HUSTLE_

_**UTILIZA TUS MUSCULOS! VAMOS...! TRABAJA, HAZ BULLA**_

_I GOT IT, JUST STAY CLOSE ENOUGH TO GET IT_

_**LO TENGO, ESTEMOS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CERCA PARA...**_

_GO SLOW. DRIVE IT, CLEAN IT LIKE SO CLEAN IT'S BEEN MOLESTO, I GOT_

_**IR LENTO, PERO LO LIMPIAN TAN LENTO QUE COMIENZA A MOLESTARME**_

_IT, AND YOUR POPPED COLL'_

_**LO TENGO!**_

_JUST DANCE, IT'S GONNA BE OKAY DA DA DOO-DOOM_

_**SÓLO BAILA, VAS A ESTAR BIEN DA DA DOO-DOOM**_

_JUST DANCE, SPIN THAT RECORD BABY DA DA DOO-DOOM_

_**SÓLO BAILA, GIRA EN EL ACTO DA BEBÉ DOO-DOOM**_

_JUST DANCE, IT'S GONNA BE OKAY__(BABYYYY)_

_**SÓLO BAILA, ESTARAS BIEN**_

_DA DA DA_

_**DA DA DA**_

_DANCE, DANCE, DANCE_

_**BAILA, BAILA, BAILA**_

_JUST, JUST, JUST, JUST DANCE_

_**SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO BAILA**_

Se veía como karen caminaba con un micro en la mano y cantaba moviéndose sensualmente... y caminaba como si estuviera en una pasarela.. y movía la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos rojizos se movieran de un lado a otro sensualmente.. mientras sonreía.. y seguía caminaba moviendo sus caderas.. y los chicos babeaban mirándola...

Ella movía al ritmo su cintura e caderas... y se levantaba un poco la falta..y se reía mas descaradamente...

Terry y candy la observaban y se carcajeaban ....

- Tengo a una prima loca de remate...

- De eso no cabe duda...

En eso se escucha otra música.... y vemos como un chico se le acerca a karen.. y comenzaban a bailar...

**Dragón y caballero – Fruta prohibida**

_ERES PARA MÍ UNA DIOSA_

_UNA FRUTA PROHIBIDA PERO DELICIOSA_

_PERDERME EN EL PARAÍSO A TU LADO NO IMPORTA_

_CONTIGO SE PAGA PECAR_

_PUEDE SER MI RUINA O FORTUNA_

_TAL VEZ MI ENFERMEDAD O TAL VEZ MI CURA_

_TODO DEPENDE SI ME DAS TU DULZURA_

_O ME DICES QUE NOOOO_

_ERES UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ DE LA INMENSIDAD_

_NO PUEDO ALCANZAR Y TÚ NO TE DA NI CUENTA_

_(QUE HACE TIEMPO ESTOY SEDIENTO DE TI_

_ESTO ME ESTA QUEMANDO Y ASÍ NO PUEDO SEGUIR)_

_ERES UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ DE LA INMENSIDAD_

_NO PUEDO ALCANZAR Y TÚ NO TE DA NI CUENTA_

_(QUE HACE TIEMPO ESTOY TEMBLANDO POR TI_

_Y ESTO ME ESTA PASANDO MAMI… DÍSELO DRAGÓN)_

_TE VEO PASAR TAN CERCA DE MÍ_

_NI ME DETERMINA YO QUE ME DESVIVO POR TI_

_COMO LA NICOTINA DIFÍCIL DE COMBATIR_

_SOY ADICTO A TU BELLEZA LO TENGO QUE ADMITIR_

_ME DICES QUE ESTAS FUERA DE MI ALCANCE_

_QUE CONTIGO NO TENGO CHANCE_

_QUE NO ME CANSE_

_QUE ENTRE LOS DOOS NUNCA VA NACER UN ROMANCE_

_PORQUE SOMOS DE MUNDOS TAN DISTANTES_

_SE QUE ERES FRUTA PROHIBIDA PERO_

_DARÍA MI VIDA POR DARTE UNA MORDIDA_

_LA ESPERANZA ESTÁ ENCENDIDA_

_SE QUE EL AMOR TE HA DEJADO UN PAR DE HERIDAS_

_PERO ESCONDERSE NUNCA HA SIDO LA SALIDA_

_ERES PARA MÍ UNA DIOSA_

_UNA FRUTA PROHIBIDA PERO DELICIOSA_

_PERDERME EN EL PARAÍSO A TU LADO NO IMPORTA_

_CONTIGO SE PAGA PECAR (ERES TAN LINDA MAMI)_

_PUEDE SER MI RUINA OPORTUNA_

_TAL VEZ MI ENFERMEDAD O TAL VEZ MI CURA_

_TODO DEPENDE SI ME DAS TU DULZURA_

_O ME DICES QUE NOOOO (AYY BABY DIME QUE SI)_

_ERES UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ DE LA INMENSIDAD_

_NO PUEDO ALCANZAR Y TÚ NO TE DA NI CUENTA_

_(QUE HACE TIEMPO ESTOY SEDIENTO DE TI_

_ESTO ME ESTA QUEMANDO Y ASÍ NO PUEDO SEGUIR)_

Terry sonreía y agarra a la pecosa de las manos.. y le daba vueltas... mientras que esta se carcajeaba hasta morir...

Se movían al ritmo de la música...

Dando vueltas.. y moviendo las manos... y cantándose uno a otro....

Terry la agarraba de la cintura y la movía de una lado a otro.. Candy un poco cohibida al principio pero según el tiempo se fue soltando mas.. hasta agarrar las manos de terry y darle vueltas y soltar carcajadas...

_ERES UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ DE LA INMENSIDAD_

_NO PUEDO ALCANZAR Y TÚ NO TE DA NI CUENTA_

_(QUE ESTOY TEMBLANDO DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE TE VI_

_Y ESTO ME ESTA PASANDO MAMI…)_

_QUE NO DARÍA POR SER EL DUEÑO DE TUS BESOS_

_Y ES QUE CONTIGO NO ME IMPORTAN LOS EXCESOS_

_YO NACÍ LIBRE Y AHORA ESTOY PRESO_

_ESTE DESEO LO LLEVO MUY PRESO EN CADA HUESO_

_SI TÚ ME DAS LA OPORTUNIDAD_

_TE VOY A ENSEÑAR QUE NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS_

_SI ALIMENTAS EL AMOR NUNCA MORIRÁ_

_SI LO DESEAS SOLO MANDA UNA SEÑAL_

_SE QUE ERES FRUTA PROHIBIDA PERO_

_DARÍA MI VIDA POR DARTE UNA MORDIDA_

_LA ESPERANZA ESTÁ ENCENDIDA_

_SE QUE EL AMOR TE HA DEJADO UN PAR DE HERIDAS_

_PERO ESCONDERSE NUNCA HA SIDO LA SALIDA_

_(DESDE COLOMBIA HASTA JAMAICA_

_HACIENDO UN PUENTE MUSICAL PA' LA HISTORIA_

_DRAGÓN Y CABALLERO, EL EQUILIBRIO PERFECTO_

_VAMOS A HACERLO UNA VEZ MÁS_

_TÚ SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO_

_Y ESTO ES SOLO PARA TI… AY!)_

_ERES PARA MÍ UNA DIOSA_

_UNA FRUTA PROHIBIDA PERO DELICIOSA_

_PERDERME EN EL PARAÍSO A TU LADO NO IMPORTA_

_CONTIGO SE PAGA PECAR (ERES TAN LINDA MAMI)_

_PUEDE SER MI RUINA OPORTUNA_

_TAL VEZ MI ENFERMEDAD O TAL VEZ MI CURA_

_TODO DEPENDE SI ME DAS TU DULZURA_

_O ME DICES QUE NOOOO (AYY OMBEEEE)_

_COMO TE QUIERO (ME ESTAS TORTURANDO LENTO MAMI)_

_AYYYYY MI DIOSAAAA_

Patty.. sonreía y también daba vueltas... albert la hacia sonreír en cada momento con sus muecas... y sus manos...

Stear sentado miraba sonriendo... cuando en eso llega Anthony y también vio todo..

Anthony – vaya al parecer somos los únicos sin pareja..

Stear – bueno al menos ya no estoy solo... jajajajajaa

Y entonces cambia nuevamente de música... y todos gritan de la alegría.. y comienzan a reír mas... y cantaban bailando...

**Tito el bambino – El amor**

_EL AMOR ES UNA MAGIA..._

_UNA SIMPLE FANTASÍA..._

_ES COMO UN SUEÑO..._

_QUE AL FIN LO ENCONTRÉ..._

_ES COMO UNA LUZ..._

_QUE SE ESPARCE POR EL ALMA..._

_Y RECORRE COMO EL AGUA..._

_HASTA QUE LLENA EL CORAZÓN..._

_Y VA CRECIENDO Y CRECIENDO_

_COMO NUBES EN EL CIELO_

_DANDO VUELTAS POR EL MUNDO_

_ES INCREÍBLE_

_ASÍ ES EL AMOR_

_Y AL FIN LO ENCONTRÉ_

_Y VA CRECIENDO Y CRECIENDO_

_COMO NUBES EN EL CIELO_

_DANDO VUELTAS POR EL MUNDO_

_ES INCREÍBLE_

_ASÍ ES EL AMOR_

_Y AL FIN LO ENCONTRÉ_

_EL AMOR TE CIEGA_

_AUNQUE A VECES TE ENGAÑA_

_EL AMOR ES PUREZA_

_SI ES QUE ALGUIEN TU AMAS_

_EL AMOR TE ATRAPA_

_Y DEL NUNCA ESCAPARÁS_

_SÓLO TIENES QUE APRENDER AMAR, AMAR_

_EL AMOR TE CIEGA_

_AUNQUE A VECES TE ENGAÑA_

_EL AMOR ES PUREZA_

_SI ES QUE ALGUIEN TU AMAS_

_EL AMOR TE ATRAPA_

_Y DEL NUNCA ESCAPARÁS_

_SÓLO TIENES QUE APRENDER AMAR, AMAR_

Terry y candy bailaban con las manos agarradas y sonriendo..

IBA CRECIENDO Y CRECIENDO COMO NUBES EN EL CIELO DANDO VUELTAS POR EL MUNDO ASI ES EL AMORR...!!!! QUE AL FIN LO ENCONTRE!!!!...

EL AMOR TE CIEGA... AUNQUE A VECES TE ENGAÑA!!! EL AMOR ES PUREZA!!!.... YEEE!!!!..

Terry le daba vueltas a candy.. y esta se reía.. y también le daba vueltas...

_Y VA CRECIENDO Y CRECIENDO_

_COMO NUBES EN EL CIELO_

_DANDO VUELTAS POR EL MUNDO_

_ES INCREÍBLE_

_ASÍ ES EL AMOR_

_Y AL FIN LO ENCONTRÉ_

_Y VA CRECIENDO Y CRECIENDO_

_COMO NUBES EN EL CIELO_

_DANDO VUELTAS POR EL MUNDO_

_ES INCREÍBLE_

_ASÍ ES EL AMOR_

_Y AL FIN LO ENCONTRÉ_

_EL AMOR TE CIEGA_

_AUNQUE A VECES TE ENGAÑA_

_EL AMOR ES PUREZA_

_SI ES QUE ALGUIEN TU AMAS_

_EL AMOR TE ATRAPA_

_Y DEL NUNCA ESCAPARÁS_

_SÓLO TIENES QUE APRENDER AMAR, AMAR_

_EL AMOR TE CIEGA_

_AUNQUE A VECES TE ENGAÑA_

_EL AMOR ES PUREZA_

_SI ES QUE ALGUIEN TU AMAS_

_EL AMOR TE ATRAPA_

_Y DEL NUNCA ESCAPARÁS_

_SÓLO TIENES QUE APRENDER AMAR, AMAR_

_EL AMOR ES UNA MAGIA..._

_UNA SIMPLE FANTASÍA..._

_ES COMO UN SUEÑO..._

_QUE AL FIN LO ENCONTRÉ..._

_ES COMO UNA LUZ..._

_QUE SE ESPARCE POR EL ALMA..._

_Y RECORRE COMO EL AGUA..._

_HASTA QUE LLENA EL CORAZÓN..._

En eso se ve que se abre la puerta... y se ve a annie entrando....

Annie vio... a gente en su lindo y ordenado salón... bailando como locos y cantando como maniáticos hasta rompérsele la mandíbula.. y sobre todo a cierta pelirroja cantando como loca con un micrófono...

KARENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TE VOY A MATARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIOSITOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AYUDADMEEE!!!!!!!!!!!.. – mientras corría por todo el salón.. y los demás seguían bailando...

KARENNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!.. – corría annie a su tras con un cuaderno en sus manos..

Karen al encontrarse desprotegida corrió hacia el primero que se encontró y se refugio en sus espaldas.. – NO DEJES QUE ME MATEE!!!!!!!!!... AUN SOY BELLA Y JOVEN PARA MORIR!!!!!...

Jajajajajajajjajajjajaaa – se reía Anthony al ver como karen lo ponía adelante de annie...

Annie – ANTHONY MUEVETE.. QUE DE ESTA NO SE SALVAA!!!!...

Anthony agarrándola de ambas manos – VAMOS ANNIE A BAILAR!!!

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

JAJAJAJAJAJAAA la música esta demasiado buena como para dejarla pasarr!!!.. – y así la arrastraba a la pista de bailee...

PERO YO DEBO MATARLAA!!!...

YA LUEGO LO HARAS... JAJAJAJJAAA!!!!

Karen aun asustada.. corrió hacia la otra esquina y los miraba después de un rato ya mas calmada.. comenzó a cantar de nuevo como loca..

En eso se escucha de nuevo otra música.. y todos gritaban mas eufóricos...

**Chino y nacho – Mi niña bonita**

_ESTA CANCION NACIÓ DE UN PENSAMIENTO_

_ES ASÍ_

_Y YO SOLO PIENSO EN TI_

_MI NIÑA BONITA_

_MI AMOR_

_OYEE_

_TU RECONOCES UN HIG CUANDO LO OYES_

_LO QUE SIENTO POR TI_

_ES TERNURA Y PASIÓN_

_TÚ ME HAS HECHO SENTIR_

_QUE HAY EN MI CORAZÓN_

_TANTO AMOOOOR_

_TANTO AMOOR_

_YO NACÍ PARA TI_

_Y TÚ TAMBIÉN PARA MÍ_

_Y AHORA SÉ QUE MORIR ES TRATAR DE VIVIR_

_SIN TU AMOOR_

_SIN TU AMOOR_

_MI NIÑA BONITA MI DULCE PRINCESA_

_ME SIENTO EN LAS NUBES CUANDO TÚ ME BESAS_

_Y SIENTO QUE VUELO MÁS ALTO QUE EL CIELO_

_SI TENGO DE CERCA EL OLOR DE TÚ PELO_

_MI NIÑA BONITA BRILLANTE LUCERO_

_TE QUEDA PEQUEÑA LA FRASE TE QUIERO_

_POR ESO MIS LABIOS TE DICEN TE AMO_

_CUANDO ESTAMOS JUNTOS MÁS NOS ENAMORAMOS_

Karen bailaba ... un chico la abrazaba y le cantaba al rostro.. mientras que esta sonreía y carcajeaba...

Y se escucha a lo lejos...

KARENN!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahyyy noo de nuevo noooo!!!!!!!!!!!... – cuando voltea.. y ve a su ternura de dios paradazo mirándola con el ceño fruncido..

SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIER..... HACES COQUETEANDOLE A OTRO.. CUANDO YOOO NOO ESTOYY!!!!!!!....

Vamos cariñito solo era un bailecito... – decía empujándole al otro chico.. y abrazándolo.. y bailando con el.. pero este resentido no se movía.. – amor!!!!!...

Terry – vamos primooo.. baila que esto esta bueno.. jajajajajajaa...

Archie mirándolo enojado... – grandchester será mejor que no te metas...

Uyyyyyyyyyyy si que esta enojado!!!...jajajajajajaa

Grrrrrrrrr...

Candy – vamos archie... no seas aguafiestas diviértete sii...

Archie – puffff.... mmmmmmmm esta bien esta bien...

Anthony a lo lejos grito.. – vamos archie imítame si no sabes bailar.. – decía mientras agarraba de la cintura a annie mientras sonreía y bailaba moviéndola de un lado a otro y dándole vueltas...

Todos reían...

Archie – pufffffff... – y se volteaba para bailar con karen... aunque no entendía como llego todo a esto...

Y gritaban... AQUÍ AHYY AMORRR!!!! AQUÍ HAY AMORRR!!!!! AQUÍ HAY AMORRR AMOR AMOR!!!

Terry daba vueltas a candy.. y cantaba riendo ..

MI NIÑA BONITA MI DULCE PRINCESA ME SIENTO EN LAS NUBES CUANDO TU ME BESOS.. Y SIENTO QUE VUELO

_AQUÍ HAY AMOOR_

_AQUÍ HAY AMOOR_

_AQUÍ HAY AMOOR AMOR_

_AQUÍ HAY AMOOR AMOR_

_AQUÍ HAY HAY HAY HAY HAY HAY AMOR_

_ESTE AMOR QUE COMO ESPUMA SUBE_

_QUE CUANDO TE TOMO DE LA MANO POR EL PARQUE_

_CAMINO EN LAS NUBES_

_PARECE MENTIRA QUE YA NO RECUERDO NADA_

_CUANDO SOLO ESTUVE_

_NADA SE PODRÁ COMPARAR_

_CON ALGO TAN ESPECIAL_

_NADA SE COMPARA CON LO NUESTRO MI VIDA_

_LE AGRADEZCO AL TIEMPO_

_QUE ME HA DEMOSTRADO QUE LAS COSAS BUENAS LLEGAN_

_EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO_

_YO NO IMAGINABA QUE CONOCERÍA_

_ALGÚN DÍA ESTE SENTIMIENTO_

_UN AMOR PURO Y NATURAL_

_DIGNO DE ADMIRAR_

_(DIGNO DE ADMIRAR PRINCESA)_

_UN AMOR DE FANTASÍA, LLENO DE ROMANCE Y ALEGRÍA_

_DE BELLO DETALLE CADA DÍA_

_NENA QUIÉN LO DIRÍA_

_QUE ALGÚN DÍA YO ME ENAMORARÍA_

_Y QUE SIN TU AMOR NO VIVIRÍA_

_COMO SABIA QUE ESTO PASARÍA_

_QUE IBAS A SER MÍA_

_Y QUE YO QUERRÍA_

_AMARTE POR SIEMPRE MI NIÑA BONITA_

_MI NIÑA BONITA MI DULCE PRINCESA_

_ME SIENTO EN LAS NUBES CUANDO TÚ ME BESAS_

_Y SIENTO QUE VUELO MÁS ALTO QUE EL CIELO_

_SI TENGO DE CERCA EL OLOR DE TÚ PELO_

_MI NIÑA BONITA BRILLANTE LUCERO_

_TE QUEDA PEQUEÑA LA FRASE TE QUIERO_

_POR ESO MIS LABIOS TE DICEN TE AMO_

_CUANDO ESTAMOS JUNTOS MÁS NOS ENAMORAMOS_

_AQUÍ HAY AMOOR_

_(MI NIÑA BONITA)_

_AQUÍ HAY AMOOR_

_(MI NIÑA BONITA)_

_AQUÍ HAY AMOOR AMOR_

_AQUÍ HAY AMOOR AMOR_

_AQUÍ HAY HAY HAY HAY HAY HAY AMOR_

_DESDE ESTE MOMENTO NO PODRÁS SACARTE ESTA CANCIÓN DE TÚ CABEZA_

_CHINO Y NACHO_

_MI NIÑA BONITA_

_TÚ Y ÚNICAMENTE TÚ_

_MI NIÑAA BONIIITAA!_

_MÁS NAH_

A las finales albert se canso se bailar y dejo a patty bailando con stear.. y después sonreía viendo a todos gritar... y bailar.. vio a karen con archie... a su hermano con una annie sonrojada y riendo graciosamente.. a stear que le cantaba a patty y esta reía a carcajadas.. y sobretodo.. como se divertían terry y candy... se cantaban ambos.. y no paraban de reírse.. candy estaba roja ya de tanto cantar y bailar.. y terry la tomaba de las manos y le daba vueltas.. y la abrazaba...

En eso se escucha que alguien venia corriendo por el corredor y entrar apresuradamente al salón y pararse como traumado tras la puerta con las manos pegada a ella y las piernas abiertas y los ojo saliéndosele y entonces gritar...

HOY SE DESTRUYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TROYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos ¿???¿?¿?¿¿¿?¿?¿???????????.. what???

AGUASSS!! AGUASSS!!!!! HAY VIENEN LAS VIEJASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – dijo otro que también venia por el corredor

Y es ahí cuando nace la frase...NUEVAMENTE SE DESTRUYE TROYAAA!!!!!!!

Y así vemos como todos corrían de un lado a otro... como locos levantando todo lo que les rodeaba...

Todos - Aaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – y corrían de un lado a otro ordenando todo.. mientras las que mandaban todo eran Annie y Karen..

Annie – TU!!!... EL CARA DE MONO... LEVANTA ESA SILLA Y ANDA A TU LUGAR... APURATE!!!!..

Karen – MUEVE EL TRASERO IDIOTA!!!... EYY TUU!!! COPIA BARATA DE BARBIE.!!! LEVANTA TU AGUADO TRASERO DEL PISO Y PON EL DISCO 5 DEL VALSS!!! NUMERO 18... APURATEE!!!!!!!

Annie – tu levanta la mesa..!!!!

Karen – eyyy... a ti te toca al fondoo...!!!!

Annie – y a ti adelante.. tontoo!!!! – dijo señalando a un chico que se ponía por al fondo de las parejas..

Annie – TERRY!!!!!

Karen – ARCHIEEE!!!!!!!!..

Terry – pecosa anda con Anthony.. que yo voy con mi amargada....

Annie – GRANDCHESTER TE ESCUCHEE!!!!!!..

Terry temblando del miedo – jejejejejeee fue mentirita mi linda annie..

Candy – jujjujujujuu.. le tienes miedoo – decía mientras saltaba sonriendo...

Anthony – jajajajajaa... uyyyyy siiiiiiiiii.....

Terry – MENTIRAA!!

Y en esooo TOC TOC.... y se ve como se abre la puerta.. y se ven a unas monjas entrar..

Annie adelante.. y terry sentado a su costado..

Annie – y 1 2 3... 1 2 3... 1 2 3... derecha izquierda y vuelta.... derecha izquierda y vuelta.. muy bien... 1 2 3... 1 2 3... 1 2 3.... – hablaba tranquilamente y con su melodiosa voz..

Mientras que karen era la pareja principal junto con Archie y se movían al ritmo del vals enseñando a todos el paso que seguir...

OHHH MARAVILLOSO.. excelente vals señorita Briter.... – decía la monja mientras daba la vuelta por toda la pista viendo a las parejas con una sonrisa y bailando armoniosamente...

Gracias hermana.. – sonreía annie...

Jjiijijijijijijiii...

Que le causa risa mister grandchester...

Oh.. nada hermana.. solo que recordé cuando la cara de cerdo de la esposa de mi padre se doblo el tobillo por sobrepeso por bailar este vals jajajajajaajajjajaaa – reía mientras se agarraba el estomago..

HUMP!!!.. que falta de respeto es ese señor grandchester... lo espero..

Ya se ya se.. lo espero en mi oficinaaa...

La monja ofendida...- bueno señorita briter la dejo a usted con sus deberes... mientras que usted viene conmigo – dijo mientras señalaba a terry...

Terry se paro y le sonrió a annie y esta le respondió.. mientras seguía a la hermana... paso por el lado de candy.. y dijo...

Eres una excelente bailarina pecosa... – mientras que le mandaba un beso volando,...

Jijijiijjijiii...

Señorita andrey... no querrá usted también venir.... o si....

Oh no... no noo.... jejejejee.. hasta luego hermana...

Humpp..

Aishhhhh mi primito es una amor..... nos salvo a todos.... – decía karen tirándose al piso melodrámicamente..

Uffff uffff... – se escuchaba en todo el salón

Con las justas..

Un poquito mas y nos descubren

Jejejejejeje que emocionante..

Yo quiero seguir bailando..

Yo también...

Y yoo...

QUE BAILAR NI QUE BAILAR!!!!!.. BAILARANN PERO EL VALSS.!!!!!! Y PONGANSE EN FILAA!!!! YAAA!!! ... – gritaba annie..

Vayaa... si terrence la viera así... juro que la deja – decía una chica de al fondo..

Annie le iba a gritar ... pero...

Si pues... además bien que bailaba hace un rato con Anthony... humpp.!!!! – decía otra...

Ahora annie se puso colorada...

Eyy eyyy chicas.. tranquilas.. – calmaba las aguas Anthony... – porque mejor no seguimos con el vals.. y ya que no esta terry yo lo reemplazare...

Pero.. si nosotros podemos.. – decía karen con un puchero..

Si pero.. ustedes son la pareja principal ahora... pero en si la pareja principal se decidirá al finalizar los ensayos.. quienes serán las dos parejas que bailaran para abrir el vals

Uhmmmmmmmm eso no se tiene que decidir porque ya se sabe... seremos mi lindo novio y yo... y mi primo con annie...

Eyyyyyy... yo también se bailar.. y muy bien... – decía la pecosa orgullosa..

Pero yo no tanto.. – decía albert...

Albertt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....

Yo también se bailar – se escuchaba por al fondo

Y yo...

Yo les ganare a todos...

Hump!!!!... – se escuchaba entre todos los alumnos

Jujujujujujuuu.. esto es la guerraa!!!!!!!.. – decía karen parándose en un sillaa

KARENNN!!!!!!!! BAJATE DE AHYYYY!!!!!!! – gritaban annie y patty escandalizadas...

Jajajajjajaajajjaajjaaaa – se reían candy y karen...

Si pero.. ustedes no son la única pareja ... nosotros fuimos seleccionados el año pasado.. y hemos mejorado.. – decía una pareja que se apuntaban también a la guerra

UUhmmm.. aquí todos bailamos bien... veremos quien gana al final.. así que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.. chicos.. – decía annie alentando a todos..

Pero señorita briter usted es excelente bailando, solo quedara como siempre para una pareja y este año somos muchos..

No se puede hace nada.. solo son dos parejas que bailan y cambian también de parejas.. o sea las dos parejas elegidas bailaran también con las parejas de la otra pareja... además terry nunca practica, ya veremos como nos va... – decía viendo su reloj...

Mientras tanto... como todos ya perdieron las ganas de bailar el vals, los veo mañana a la misma hora.... – y volteando a ver a karen – y no quiero el mismo espectáculo que hoy... entendieron... porque si no... no habrá ni fiesta ni nada... – decía ahora frunciendo el ceño...

PERO QUE AMARGADAA!!!!!

Y reitero nuevamente .. si terry la viera asii!!!!.. Hump!!! Ni que fuera la ultima chupada del mango....

Jajajaajjajajajajajajaaaa... – se reía terry entrando al lugar, mas fresco que una lechuga..

Terry!!!! – se sonrojo la chicaaa

La verdad chicas... para su decepción ya le e visto miles de veces enojada a annie... y es mas linda cuando se enoja... jajajajaja.. como cierta pecosa..

Pecosa???

Jajajajajajaaa olvídalo...

TERRYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaban Annie y candy...

Pero miren a este par de hermanas gruñonas.... – se burlaba anthony...

Anthony!!!!.. por dioss!!!!.. – se ofendía candy...

Pero mi princesa, terry tiene toda la razón, eres aun mucho hermosa cuando estas enojada...

Ahiii dios tanta miel.. me va a volver diabético... – decía archie..

Eyyyyyyyyyy... yo también quiero amor!!!!! – se quejaba karen... – no es justo.. todos son lindos, menos mi novio... – dijo señalándolo.. – se mas cariñoso o despídete de tus besos de buenas noches – dijo haciendo un puchero..

KARENNNNNN!!!! dioss... lo que aprendes de tus amigas...

QUEEE!!!!!!!!!!! PERDONN!!!!!!!! – dijeron ofendidas candy y patty..

Patty – karen es así por nacimiento... eso deberías decírselo a cierto primo que tiene..

Archie – oh!! Perdón... me olvide de la familia de mi linda enamorada...

JA! Debes estar orgulloso de ser el enamorado de una backer.. – decía terry orgulloso...

Jajajajajajaa vaya que si tienes el ego bien subido terry – dijo albert..

Siii.. es un creídooo..

Eyyy eyyy.. te escuche pecosa...

Todos – ... PECOSA...

Vaya que terry tiene un don en poner sobrenombres..

Huyy siiiiiiiiii.. por ejemplo el tuyo.. el elegante...

Hump!!!! Debería tomarlo como un halago..???

Por supuesto...

Y entonces el de tu linda enamorada cual es.. – decía archie mirándola con sorna..

Jajajajajaa es la ex-timida...

Un momento de silencio

Annie que por un comienzo había tenido cólera al ser mencionada por ese hombre... ahora se sentía con un calor profundo... su cara no podía estar mas roja.,...

TERRENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! COMO PUEDES LLAMARLA ASII!!!!!!!!!! UN PUÑETE TE VA A CAER POR IDIOTAA!!!!!!!!!! – grito candy colérica...

Todos – ...

PATAN!!!!! MEQUETREFE!!!!!! ENGREIDO!!!!!!!! ARROGANTE!!!!!!!!! SINVERGUENZA!!!!!!!! MIMADOOO!!!!!!!! HIJO DE MAMIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! – gritaba candy toda colérica tras de terry... mientras que este corría y reía como loco..

En eso se escucha...

Terry... amor... puedes venir... – sonreía annie.. con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

Uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy – se escucho por todo el salón..

Terry caminaba hacia ella .. y se escuchaba

Se fuerte hombre..

Estas muerto grandchester...

Pobre...

Mira que meterse con esa loca – decían también unas chicas..

Esto enfureció mas a annie..

Así que... la ex–timida no... amor??

Annie... linda... es que... ya no eres tímida pues.. me perdonas? – decía terry con un puchero mirándola.. y las chicas gritaban como locas...

QUEEEEE LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CALLENSEE!!!!! – grito annie..

LOCAAA!!!!

ROMPELE LA BONITA CARA DE MUÑECO DE TORTA ... ANNIE .. DALE FUERTEEE.. – gritaba candy... dándole aliento a su hermana..

Oh gracias pecosa por el aliento...

TU!!!.. grandchester...

Anniee.... disculpa!!!! En serio.... es que no puedo parar... a todos les pongo un apodo... eso es ya innato en mi... soy así... amor.... linda... princesa... ternura de dios

Argggg!!!!!... CALLATEE!!! CIERRA EL PICO...

Y se veía como candy saltaba de la alegría..

Y como albert y Anthony la miraban y negaban con la cabeza... – pobre terry...

Pero annie... entonces como me defiendo..

TE HE DICHO QUE CIERRES EL PICO!!!...ENTENDISTEE.. CALLATE!!!

Pero..

QUE TE CALLES...

Annie..

Le tiene miedo... jujujujujuu – decía candy a sus espaldas...

Si pues... pobre – decía Anthony..

YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO!!!!.. – decía terry sonrojado..

Si le tienes miedo jijijijiiii – se burlaba candy...

NOOO!!!..

TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER DE BACKERR!!!! TE CALLAS O TE CALLO...

CALLAMEE!!!! – sonreía terry abiertamente, mientras la agarraba de la cintura a annie.. y esta de la sorpresa de sonrojaba a full...

TERRY!!!!!...

Cállame... entonces..

Cuando en eso ... annie mas roja que un tomate nuevamente... agarra fuertemente su bolso... y le tira en la cara a terry...

Arrgg!!!! – se quejaba terry con la nariz toda roja, en el piso – Annieee....

Esto... esto es por... esto por ponerme apodos sin mi permiso... y.... y.... arggggggg – decía annie aun sonrojada – contigo no se puedee... adiós!!!... – y se iba del salón aun furiosa...

Terry al verla furiosa tuvo miedo... pero al verla salir... – Annie... ey linda... espérame... – y se ve como se iba tras ella..

El amor!!!!!!..

Si el amor!!!!!!!!...

Ohhhhhhhhhh el amor!!!!!!!!

Yo quiero un hombre así!!!!!!!!! – se quejaba una chica...

Mientras que karen Albert Patty Anthony Stear que habían observado como sus amigos se peleaban, ahora se reían como locos...

Anthony – si que ese par esta de locos..

Karen – se quieren tanto..

Archie – si claro – dijo despectivo..

Karen – amor???

Archie – pues si... se quieren... – dijo no quedándole de otra..

Karen – jajajja como tu y yo.. no...

Anthony – ahora pues.. karen linda no le debes ser mas infiel a archie.. mira que coquetear con otro jajajajaja..

Arggggg.. ni me lo hagas recordar Anthony – decía archie mirándola con reproche a karen...

Karen – amor!!!.. no no no… aquí es al revés… yo nunca seré infiel..soy la mujer mas fiel del universo y cuando estoy con un hombre le entrego todo a el, así que el no tiene porque dudar de mi si o no cariño.. – decía ahora tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole – mas bien yo soy quien le pone un mando a mi love… ya que.. a mi vida se le resbala mucho los ojitos… y las manitos.. jijijiii

Anthony – ohh que razón tienes....

Todos- jajajajajajajajajaa

Stear – vaya hermano si que encontraste a la chica indicada..

Pues si... karen es única – decía ahora sonriéndole... para después mirar por la puerta..

Mientras que aun alguien sonreía pero nuevamente tristemente...

Y cierta persona nuevamente la quedaba mirando

**Continuaraa....**

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MI BABYSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... MIS BELLAS Y HERMOSAS LECTORAS!!!! O SIIIIIIIIII...!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LA ESPERAAA!!!!!!!!!!!... **

**Ohh... melas.. me siento tan bien.. en serio.. pensé que no tenia seguidoras.. o si las tenia que ya me habían dejado a excepción de una jajajajajaa que casi casi en todos mis capis me dejaba un coment... oh que linda!!!!!.. Elhyzhaa... Ohh!!!.. THANKS VERY MUCH!!!!!... sos un amor de chica... tus comentarios aunque a veces sea poco el contexto nunca han faltado… y en serio.. si pensé en seguirle...y escribir nuevamente... fue mas por mis comentarios... en serio que eso a uno le halaga.... aishhhhhhh si caiii en un poso depresivo... mira que borrar todas mis inspiraciones además que tuve un problem amoroso... me metí con una basurita de hombre jajajajajajajajaaa... con el que ninguna chica desearía toparse... Lindo.. tierno amoroso atento simpático amigable y ... como también mujeriego coqueto sinvergüenza patán doble cara y que se cree la ultima chupada del mangooo jajajajajajajaajjaaa... oh siiiiiiii... y para remate siete años de conocernos y casi cuatro años juntos... y aishhhhhhhhhhh es un mateee... un jaque y mate... mira que sacarme los cuernos.. y mira que yo casi le rompo la nariz... ... o si.... desearía reiterar el momento y ahora si romperle la nariz.. jujujujujuu.. pero al fin y al cabo... como escribí una no muere de amor... el dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional... un consejo... nunca se nieguen a negar lo que mas claro esta... **

**Aishhhhhhhh... y como les seguía diciendo.. SOS RE LINDAS!!!!!!!! TODASSS!!!!... se que algunas leen con repugnancia y todo eso... o seaaa terry y annie!!!!!!!!!!!!! What!!!!!!!!!!! O sea que parasito me comí..!!!!!!!!! pues noo.... nooo... no comí nada... solo me caí de cerebro y comencé a escribir jajajajajaa... la verdad es que ahí algunas chicas que no les gusta annie.. y eso me lo han dicho ya en varias paginas... pero... la cuestión no es gustar o no... si no aceptar la historia nueva... la annie del anime para mi esta oculta.. muerta.. esta es otra annie... una nueva... que aprendió con el paso del tiempo.. una recién hecha jajajajaa... y se que me pueden decir... "pero no nos gusta!!!".. pero... denle un chancee... una oportunidad .. verán que quizás hasta algunas se puedan identificar con ella... por ejemplo yo... antes era una estupida... uyy y ni que decir... pero el transcurrir de los años me cambiaron quizás para bien o para mal.. no lose... pero... soy feliz como soy.. pero dejándome de lado.... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA SIIIIIIIIIII se que algunas sufren cuando ven a annie junto a terry.. pero esto es un universo alternado... o sea algo fuera de lo normal.. del anime... algo de la actualidad.. y ahí algunas personas que no encuentran a su media naranja en el primer novio que tengan... pero otras siiii (uyy que sortuda eres!!! Patty!!!) esto aun comienzan y espero que no se molesten conmigo jejejejee.. pero todo aquí es algo fuera de lo normal.. por favor sigan leyendo mis locuras... y claro... por supuesto... para todos les doy un tiempito... y por Anthony en mi siguiente capitulo lo leerán... para las anthonyxcandy.... no se pierdan el siguiente capi... y para las anti-annie... jajajajaja quizás el siguiente capi les emocionara.... espero no decepcionarlas con mi terryxannie... peroo... aun ahí cierta pecosa no se olviden.... y para las amantes de terry... advertidas están para el siguiente capitulo les dará un shock... XDDDDDD..**

**Elhyzha – como dije... sos lindaa!!!!!!!!.. en serio muchas gracias por tu comentario.. y por seguirme.. espero mas reviews tuyos.. y que sigas leyendo esta historia MIA.!!!! Se que esta media rayada.. y a veces me demoro como una abuelitaa pero.... la carrera de medicina a veces también es asfixiante!!!!... jajajajajajajaa también gracias por ser tan linda con tus criticas... en verdad me alegro de que t gustara mi historiaa.... te me cuidas besoss!!!**

**Tamborsita333 – Espero que te haya gustado mi historia y verte nuevamente.. gracias por el comentario.. :D... **

**Arlett... – Ohhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Que dicha es tenerte en mi fic en serio... me sentí tan alagada por ti que casi lloro.. jajajjajaja thanks por tus palabras, se que a veces me agarra la locura de la anti inspiración ... jajajjaaja y me tomo de los pelos como loca y paranoica y mis amigas me quedan viendo como maniática... pero... es que así soy yo... media rayada... :P... y sii... sii lo se... se que para inspirarme nuevamente tengo que ponerme a leer mis fics.. y pensar y pensar... bueno al menos yo lo hago así... leo mis fics.. veo mis doramas... veo mis animes... leo mis trabajos.. y aun pienso.. pongo mi música animee.. y a escribir se a dicho... y por ultimo.. sonrió al ver mis lindos reviews... y el tuyo.. me dio tanta felicidad... hasta ahora todas me han seguido ... pero nadie a dicho que es mi fans... XDDD.. eres super!!!.. en serio... si te conociera te daria besos a lo francés... jajajajajajajajajajaa mentiraaa es bromaa!!!!!... no te me corras!!!.... jajajajajaa y si.. gracias por el consejo, tome en cuenta lo que me dijiste de que yo escribiera mi historia y no me dejara regir por comentarios... es que a veces me hacen dudar de annie.. :( perooooooooo.. Nadie sabe en que terminara todo este lioooo.... nadie sabe... solo lo sabrá la que me acompañe hasta el final.!!!!!... y espero que tu seas una de ellas... muchos besos... **

**Lucero del mar... – LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! En serioo!!!!!!! Yo se que te duele los besos de annie y terry... a mi también jaajajajajajaja ya que soy una candyxterry... pero... reitero esto es un U/A así que espero que me comprendas... además es un Anniexterryxcandy.... aun ahí esperanzas... todo depende de esta linda mente mía... pero quizás mas adelante odies mi fic.... pero debes ver el lado bueno de annie... no es tan mala??? Al menos no en mi fic... y dale un pequeño chancee... :) ... sorry por la demora en serio... me dejan un montón de trabajos y me quita demasiado tiempo pero prometo actualizar mas seguido.. :D espero que me siga leyendo... besitos y te me cuidas... **

**Y Por ultimo.... **

**La pecosa rebelde – como dice tu nombre... vaya que eres rebelde... tu comentario me dejo pensando jajajajajaa la verdad es que Si .. si va a parecer Susana, y con Anthony jajajajajaa eso lo veras... pero... lejos no estas.. karen y albert jajajaa... vaya vayaa... esta pecosa si que es loca... XDDD.... y pues candy y terry.. que piensen en ellos... uhmmmmmm quizás candy.. mas... porque terry... al menos aquí... aun no sabe que esta enamorado de la pecosa.. el mas quiere a annie... y el tonto de archie.... uhmmmmmmm.... haz conocido a los chicos que a veces cuando hacen demasiado daño a veces se arrepienten y quieren rectificarse... pues... algo parecido pero a diferencia que el la deja libre a annie... pero ya seguirás leyendo cierto??...es una caso esta historia.. pero.. espero no hacerla tan monotoma... jajajajaa... al menos no al pensamiento de los lectores.. jajajajaja y en serio espero seguir contando con tus reviews... yyy cuanta razón tienes con que los sentimientos no se mandan.... pero no somos perfectos queremos ser perfectos y hacer a esa persona que ella sea la persona que uno amara, cuando será otra que tu no elegiste... a veces nos choca la realidad... :D muchos besos por tus pensamientos... **

**Desde ahora no habrá mas adelantes.... LO SIENTOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...cuando tengas muchos mas capítulos.. Comenzare con los adelantos... **

**Por ahora las dejo... aishhhhhhh como siempre me expando demasiado escribiendo... espero un coments suyooooooo!!!!... así tendré mas esperanza al escribir... y esperar con ansias sus coments... las quiere.....**

**April...**

**Matta nee**


End file.
